After Class
by Kawaii-Mahou
Summary: When Kagome changes schools her nonconforming ways earns her the attention of the hottest man in school, her Teacher. Put on your short skirt and combat boots and get ready for a dramatic school year! [SessxKag]
1. I Wear my Combat Boots in School

1Authors Note: YAY! New story! KagxSess and Sesshy is a cute teacher. This story actually came to me because... I have this huge crush on my Science teacher! Heh he's like 27 and I'm like ah! I'm the best student in his applied class (Cuz I suck BAD at math) so he always calls on me for a higlighter or a pen and I'm like "ANYTHING!" lol, it's INSANE. I had a dream last night where he gave me clothes from Wal-Mart and I woke up and I'm like W-T-F! Anyways have fun reading! Oh and if you like it I want you to also read Teacher's Pet by WhisperingDreams089. It's really really good! I had the idea before I found this fic and when I found it I was like AWE! But then she said it's okay. But there are BIG HUGE differences. So Neh! Enjoy!

**This story is rated M because of sexual content**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After Class Chapter 1: Enter Kagome Higurashi!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Kagome left the office with her papers and new texts she quickly went to the bathroom. There she re-applied her black eyeliner and mascara, also remembering to apply her light pink shiny lip gloss. She made it a chore to hike her black school skirt higher. She added once more her leather straps to the tops of her black knee highs which went half way up her top thigh. Of course there was still skin because her skirt regularly left one quarter of her skin to show. She also made sure that the top 3 buttons on her white dress shirt were undone, her black tie loose around her neck.

Kagome replaced the ugly brown loafers she wore with her combat boots which laced up and went to her knee, giving her 2 more inches of height. She ran her fingers through her raven hair which contained a few magenta streaks. She inserted her four studs that ran along her right ear. On her left ear was a loop earing that was at the top of her ear. She was a walking talking dress code infraction.

She grinned at the mirror and made and air kiss before leaving. She grabbed her bag and pulled out her new time table. First period... room 113, English. Kagome silently cheered, she'd be able to get some sleep! She'd be late, but it didn't matter, it was her first day!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In his three years of teaching Sesshomaru had never had a student like her. He had a heart attack when she first walked into his classroom, her lips pouting and her eyes giving an I don't want to be here look as she apologized for being late.

"And what is your name?" He asked stoically.

"Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said defiantly. "I've transferred from Matsuo High."

"Do you realize that you cannot wear you skirt that high here at Saito Academic High school?" He said patiently, expecting her to blush or stumble as the few girls had when he'd proposed the same thing to them. Though you didn't receive that many 'skanky girls' at this high school.

Instead she smiled sarcastically. "Really? So I should pull it _higher_?" Kagome asked in an innocent confused way, putting a hand on the fringe of her skirt at her side, threatening to actually pull it higher. The 6 guys in the class grinned and nodded suggestively.

Sesshomaru stared into her eyes, such defiance, he was not used to. Especially when it came to females. Most would slit their throats or commit a mass murder if he'd just so ask. Not that he really cared most of the time. The percentage of time that women actually spent time in his life was low other then mere students. This student in grade 12 English in room 113 must be some kind of punishment from the gods.

"Well, I would send you down to the office for your infractions but since it's your first day I will permit it. You may sit at the back beside Ms. Narita." Sesshomaru said stoically.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome moved past all the students that stared at her. The males would smile and nod their heads while the females stared wide eyed, all them with their long black hair tied in high ponytail, each one with clean faces and proper uniforms. It was disgusting. If Kagome had even _tried_ such conformity she would surly choke to death, slowly but surely DYING.

Ms. Narita at the back seemed the most curious of the group, staring with even wider eyes as Kagome sat down. Kagome smiled tenderly at the girl, trying to form some kind of bond with just about _anyone_ to make the rest of the year go faster, considering it was just the second month of school.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi... and you are?" Kagome asked in a kind voice.

"I'm Sango Narita! Nice to meet you Higurashi-Chan!" Sango said nodding a bow. Kagome smiled.

"That's nice. But I hate my last name. So you can just call me Kagome-Chan, ne?"

"Sugoi! Then you shall call me Sango-Chan as well?" Sango asked.

Kagome laughed, lifting her pinky. "Okay, pinky promise!"

Sango laughed as well, taking Kagome's pinky in her own. "Pinky promise!"

Too soon he two were discovered as Sesshomaru stood at the front of the class with his hands crossed on his chest as he called out the girls names.

"Would you two please stay after school. Talking, is not allowed." Sesshomaru said strictly. But of course Kagome could not just say yes, because Kagome was Kagome. Instead he wanted to shoot Kagome as she stood up in stead with her hand on her chest as she bent over her desk, putting all her weight on her right hand which was place firmly on her desk. In this position not only could he see her black lace bra but so could the other guys in class who were snickering.

"But Sir! I was the one who engaged the conversation! It is not fair that Narita-San must stay behind as well when it wasn't her fault at all!" Kagome then dramatically put the back of her left hand on her forehead, her eyes closed. "Oh, what is the world coming to that people are unjustly tried for crimes of which they did not partake?"

Some of the guys clapped. The girls sat wide-eyed as usual.

"That is enough Ms. Higura-" Sesshomaru started but could not finish because Kagome interrupted.

"The names Kagome sir." Kagome said blowing a kiss without the hand and winked at him.

Sesshomaru wanted to gape. Such audacity!

"Well, _Kagome-Chan_ please sit down and quit disturbing the class. Because you were so convincing, and you probably were the one who started the conversation, only you will have to stay after school. Please do not be tardy." Sesshomaru said, his voice giving off an annoyed tone.

"Arigatou." Kagome nodded and sat down only to fall asleep in her arms.

'_Why God? What did I do to deserve this hopeless case?'_

He continued to teach, ignoring how she was sleeping in _his_ class, but she was on his mind constantly. It took him 15 minuets beforehe finally snapped. He stood from his desk.

"Kagome-Chan! How am I supposed to teach this class while you take your sweet time napping in the back?" Sesshomaru drawled in English. The obviously inexperienced class stared at each other in confusion, only catching a few words.

At the call of her name Kagome's eyes blinked open. She took her sweet time to respond, yawning and still resting her head in her arms except now looking at Sesshomaru with sleepy eyes.

"But SIR. I was up late last night and I am SO tiered. Besides the fact that I find your lessons boring considering I learnt the same stuff when I was all but 5." Kagome replied in the best English Sesshomaru had heard out of any of his students mouths. They continued to converse in English.

"Then maybe you should come up and teach?"

"No thank you. I guess I'll just watch you. I'd skip class but watching you seems like fun." Kagome replied sleepily as she continued to stare at him through droopy eyes. Her words were sincere and for the first time since she entered the room, kind.

Sesshomaru sat down calmly. He grinned. She was so adorable when she was sincere. Wait the hell was he thinking? She was a student! Whatever. As he continued the lesson he felt her gaze on him and warmth pooled in his abdomen, he found himself wondering why.

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru as he taught. '_Mmm, he IS one tasty dish!' _In a way though, that's what every woman thought when they saw him. Sesshomaru was well sculpted. His eyes were a beautiful light violet tint. As for his hair he had it long and always kept it in a high ponytail. He wore crisp suits but always liked to take off his blazer as he taught.

Kagome managed to watch as he'd call on girls and they'd mumble and get all frazzled, blushing all the while. If he'd ask them to kiss his shoes they would be on all fours before you could say the word kiss. Kagome found it amusing but also disturbing. How could a male have such power over a female? She would never be like that. It was all too disgusting.

The bell rang and people began to get up and leave but as Kagome did Sesshomaru told her to stay behind.

"I thought my detention was _after_ class." Kagome griped.

"It is. I just wanted to inform you that you're other teachers might complain about your uniform and wont be as lenient as me."

"Oh, but according to my sheet all of my teachers are male." Kagome laughed. "I'm sure they wont mind one bit!"

"Have you know shame?" Sesshomaru growled. "You flaunt your virtue and you are what? 16?"

"I'm _17_ turning _18_ in a month. Besides I don't care if you think I'm a slut or not. I just do what I feel and say what I want. You're not my _father_." Kagome growled, obviously hurt.

Kagome went to storm out of the room, grabbing her bag. But before she slammed the class door she called back.

"And I'm still a virgin ya know!" Kagome said in a duh kind of way. Sticking out her tongue. She finally slammed the door.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and massaged them with his right hand. A virgin was she? Anyone else that met her would think otherwise, but he believed her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Sesshomaru entered the teachers lounge at lunch there were three other male teachers conversing. About Kagome.

"This one has quite a mouth but I must say I enjoy her uniform alterations." Mr. Nakajima the science teacher said laughing.

"I must agree! She has quite the body for someone her age! Small waist, nice bust, big hips... would make a good wife!" Mr. Kinjo the History teacher quiped.

"Oh, I have her in my next class. Is she really that beautiful?" Mr. Miyake smiled lecherously.

"You men are all acting like sex-deprived men! She's a student for Christ's sake!" Sesshomaru groaned as he poured himself some coffee and leaned against the counter as he drank.

"Ah, yes but you are still in your prime Oshiro-San! You are still only but 23 while both me and Kinjo-San are 35. Myake-San is 28 so we're not sure why he gripes. But come on..." Nakajima said in a listless kind of voice.

"That's right though, isn't it true that you yourself have Kagome-Chan in your class?" Myake said in a dark stoic voice as always.

"Come on, Naraku-San! Sure I have her in my class, but I have a fiancee! You know that!" Sesshomaru groaned, not liking where the conversation was going. Naraku Myake laughed.

"Yes but can't you imagine even for a moment that younger, not to mention obviously developed, body beneath your own? You've been tied down with that bitch for far too long. You have to try something new!" Naraku urged, being a close friend of Sesshomarus'.

"Maybe... Only _maybe_ you could be right Naraku-San. I'll think about it." Sesshomaru said as he used his left hand to rub his face. It was all too tiering. He knew he'd have to talk to his peevish and dull fiancee about this before they really were tied down forever, not that he ever really liked her.

Sesshomaru then left to go to his classroom again. He tried to mark some essays but then he began to grow tiered. As he rested his eyes, out of nowhere Kagome Higurashi appeared smiling. It then changed drastically to her on her back and moaning. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open. God, what was he _thinking_? How had such an innocent thought turned into one that was left for porn videos? He was tiered, that was all. He needed a rest, a vacation. From his fiancee, from work, and most of all from Kagome. Ah, Kagome. He needed a rest from her, but then why was he so looking forward to the time after school? Only the Gods knew.


	2. What the Hell is a Spork?

1Authors Note: Okay, I was wondering who even reads this 00'. I know it sounds stupid but it's just like, good stuff please! BUT IF anyone cares I got the totally got the cool Hot Gimmick 10 and went totally spastic, and just came back from watching the producers with my friends and am even MORE spastic. So overall I'm one hell of a spastic mess right now, so if chapter four turns out weird... come back and read this again!

**I DREW A PIC OF KAGOME! YAY! **It's on Deviant art if anyone cares. I'm not that great at drawing but... I was bored. I even drew scenes that will be coming up. I'm stupid and weird that way. Anyways you can find it here without the spaces, just add the w's. So anyways. Thats my life.

I SHOULD be posting this on FRIDAY. But you guys are so freaking amazing. I mean you gave 24 reviews and that's JUST chapter 1. Okay. Thank you SO much. It makes me want to do this story even more.

March 14 2007: Just finally decided to fix my Carmina mix up ;) O-O OMG THE SPELLING ERRORS IN THIS MAKE ME WANT TO CRY! All fixed…for this chapter that is t-t

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reviews:

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Strawberrylover- Yayness, your back! For another Kawaii-Mahou ADVENTURE! No I'm joking. Ignor me... Scuttles away But I'm really glad. Oh and manipulation of men is a girls best friend okay. But as for the _fiancee_... You find out NEXT chapter! Heh...La Evilness...

The Squabbit- Lmao I know YOU TOO! Ha my past fans have come to stalk me. I don't really mind though. Yes Sesshomaru really is a pervert...inside. He probably plays with Stuffed Animals while we're not looking for all WE know! 0-0

Misogreen- I think your name is wack! LOL! It's like Me-So-Green when you're not. You're so funny suicidal donkey. I luv you so much! And trust me, you KNOW how happy I am that your reading my fanfiction. It gets pretty dirty, but you have learned the meaning of life beneath a sample booth at costco and Mars book 10. XD I think your ready!

EMMA- You will seeeeeee...next chapter!

Kat57- That's right. A lot of fun with ME the ever so cool -oh hey kitty!- sorry bout that my cat was a little distraction, anyways with ME KAWAII-MAHOU! I am SO NOT COOL! LMAO! I'll go now... write more chapters...

Aideen- Yes, I love fashion it's sad to say. So there will be a lot of details in clothing. --' it's so sad. I kind of like Kagome being all like that, but she really tones down in the next chapters though she still is kinda... weird... like bungalows and sporks... just read... Oh and one more thing! I agree, teacher and student is hot. No doubt. ESPECIALLY when that teacher is SESSHOMARU!

Sesshylvr- Yay! I'm so happy that I've inspired someone to do something other then kill me:) Which in a way is sad... but thank you! I feel really honored!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 2: What in Hell is a Spork? ...XD

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As soon as Kagome entered the caf, with Sango by her side, almost every guy in the caf went over to her and started asking her for her number, despite their girlfriends being present staring in shock. Kagome grinned as she turned them each down. One especially angry girlfriend walked up to her with red glowing eyes.

"You think you are so cool! But you are nothing but a stupid little slut! I mean, I bet you even sleep with teachers. You are such a whore! Why did you even transfer to this school? You should've just dropped out because the only job you could ever get would be a hooker or a prostitute!" The girl yelled.

Sango whispered the girls name in her ear. _Kikyou_. Kikyou Arai. Kagome listened to her go on with bored eyes, rolling. Once Kikyou was done, instead of screaming at her as well Kagome took it very calmly and she shrugged her shoulders and turned around and walked off.

"Wait! GET BACK HERE! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Kikyou screeched.

Kagome tossed her head back gracefully. She grinned, as she used her left hand to pull up her skirt to reveal black booty short that said bite me on the back in big white letters. With her other hand she gave Kikyou the finger.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, and don't you forget it bi-atch!" She said then stuck out her tongue, letting her skirt drop with the boys still hollering.

And then, silence. Kagome slowly turned around to be facing a chest with arms crossed, a rather _muscular_ chest at that.

'_FUCK!'_ Kagome cursed at her self, closing her eyes to try and make the man disappear. Without moving her head she lifted her mahogany brown eyes to meet deep violet staring down at her.

"Miss Higurashi. May I ask you what you were thinking as you showed your under garments to everyone in the cafeterium?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip. This man was handsome. Almost as handsome as Sesshomaru but not quite. He had long dark black hair, slicked back and smooth until it hit the hair tie that kept his hair in a ponytail. After that hair tie his curly long black hair cascaded down his back.

"It's hot?" Kagome squeaked.

Naraku stared down at the daring girl with pink streaks in her hair. The others had it right. She _was_ a natural beauty. Big chest, tiny waist... yes an excellent wife.

"I _should_ take you to the office. But I'm sure Mr. Oshiro would rather deal with you ne?" Naraku said grinning.

"Mr. Oshiro?" Kagome said questioningly.

"Your home room teacher." Naraku replied making her feel like an idiot.

"Aha!" Kagome said slowly, nodding her head. She turned around and Naraku put a hand on her back leading her out the door.

"I trust you know the way?" Naraku asked as she just nodded and said a small "Un-huh..."

He watched her ass as she walked, every step she took threatening to show the cute booty shorts she wore beneath. Naraku held his breath. Too bad she was a student... though that hadn't stopped him before. Unfortunately the walk from the caf to the class ended too soon as Kagome stopped in front of the door.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru rubbed his forehead. Something bad was going to happen, something really really bad was going to hap-. And the cue the door opening. He smiled when he saw his friend enter.

"Ah, Naraku-San! What may I do for you?" Sesshomaru said but his face dropped when he saw what Naraku had with him.

Naraku's right hand was on Kagome's shoulder as she rolled her eyes.

"I do believe I caught Kagome-Chan here showing her underwear to the whole cafeteria. I thought of taking her to the office but I thought you might prefer dealing with her." Naraku grinned as he pushed the girl forward.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Myake-San." Sesshomaru sighed. Why did he do this to him. "I'll deal with her. You may leave."

Sesshomaru nodded towards a desk in front of him. As Kagome sat down he leaned his head in his hands, staring at her pensively.

" I've heard you've made quite an impression on all of your teachers. Including that one." Sesshomaru said stoically.

"He's my teacher?!" Kagome choked.

"Your last period teacher I'm afraid." Sesshomaru nodded with a slight grin as he watched her stumble.

"Well it's not my fault!" Kagome groaned leaning back in the chair, crossing her legs. Something stupid popped into his head, having something _between_ those sweet long legs.

'_Bad, BAD Sesshomaru!' _He silently scolded himself.

"This Kikyou girl thought that she was better then me. Can you believe she called me stupid? I'm sure she doesn't know I rank 3rd in the country on exams!" Kagome cried out almost in pain.

"I know." Sesshomaru said as he tossed a file with her name on the desk. "At your old school, you were the smartest. You never missed a class. What happened?"

Kagome grinned. "A little snoopy aren't we?" Kagome let her eyes droop as she cocked her head. "I won't lie. I might've gotten the best grades, and I'm telling you that will never change, but, I've always been this way. Haven't you seen all the fights I've been in?" Kagome laughed sarcastically. "For God's Sake! People change. Things happen and people change. To tell you the truth, I would've changed my old uniform if it were possible! Dresses are dreadfully horrible things!"

"I would agree with you, but I personally haven't tried wearing a dress." Sesshomaru joked.

Kagome's eyes grew huge as she got up and slammed her hands on his desk.

"YOU TOLD A JOKE?" Kagome laughed, smiling like a chessy cat.

She grabbed the file and read some of the papers.

"OH! So your name IS Oshiro...hmm... Oshiro, Sesshomaru? Kawaii!" Kagome squealed.

Sesshomaru groaned, he had forgotten his first name was on there.

Kagome peered over the papers with a tiny blush and a grin. Sesshomaru was so caught off guard he nearly fell out of his chair as she called out, "Sesshomaru-KUN!"

Stared at her as she fluttered around finding different ways to say his name. She was like a child, not afraid of anything, especially ridicule. She seemed so comfortable in her own skin. This amazed Sesshomaru because they were all living in an age where being yourself was not accepted. Where you had to keep your true self hidden to conform so that everyone you are around could go about their ways with out any disturbance.

"What's your favorite english word?" Kagome giggled, snapping Sesshomaru out of his reverie.

"Um, I don't know." Sesshomaru said in confusion, caught off guard.

Kagome smiled as she walked over to the window staring at the children playing in the elementary school across the street. "I like the word _spork_! A spoon and a fork." She then turned to Sesshomaru again, still smiling. "AND BUNGALOW! It's all like, Hey baby, lets head back to my bungalow! I'll make sure my mom is out. Ha!"

Sesshomaru grinned, innocence reflected off the most impure young adult he'd ever met, but this innocence was infecting his _soul_. Before he could respond the bell rang.

"Bai bai Sess-Kun!" Kagome laughed as she ran out the door.

Once the door closed Sesshomaru painfully leaned back in his chair, a familiar throbbing pain between his legs. Sesshomaru closed his eyes. '_Too cute!' _ He needed a cold shower. But that was unavailable right now. The time had come to think about random stupid things like cabbage, and old men. He thought of his fiancée and the response was immediate. He chuckled to himself. Yes he'd definitely would have to talk to his fiancée.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome sat down in class. She was amazingly she wasn't late as she nearly keeled over from running. She bent over resting on her knees in the door way, trying to breathe.

"I'm-sorry-sir-for-the-mis-hap-it-will-never-happen-again-now-where-do-I-sit?" Kagome huffed, taking a breath each words.

Naraku grinned as he copped a look down Kagome's shirt, seeing a nice black bra. Good style he noted.

"You may sit in the seat in front of my desk." Naraku said nodding towards the desk.

Kagome groaned, that wasn't exactly the spot she'd hoped for. As she sat down she could feel Naraku's eyes on her and it completely creeped her out. She swore she felt chills. It was creepy.

Kagome chewed on the end of her pen gently, out of habit, as she stared down at the work. It was all too easy. She had read about it all in the library where she often spent time reading for fun. She loved finding out new things and then applying them to real life. Mr. Myako taught math, one of her harder subjects but was still an easily passed one.

Her father had loved math. It was one of the many things he'd help her in and teach her. She really did love him. Her father. Her only father. No body else would or could ever take his place. No one.

The bell finally rang and Kagome grabbed her stuff and ran to Sesshomaru's class. She opened the door there Sesshomaru was marking papers.

"HEY SESS-KUN!" Kagome burst out, causing Sesshomaru to nearly fall out of his chair.

"Kagome-Chan may I please ask you not to yell so loud in the classroom?" Sesshomaru groaned, not looking up from his papers. Then there was a shadow on the papers. He looked up to meet the curious mahogany brown eyes. Kagome was resting on her elbows staring at him. He gulped.

"You called me Kagome-Chan without contempt!" Kagome said grinning, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes well, it's going to be a long year isn't it?" Sesshomaru grinned back.

Kagome's smile grew wider. "You really should smile more often. You look even hotter!" Kagome laughed.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and Kagome swore she saw a slight blush appear. "Yes, well Kagome-Chan I would ask you to sit down until your detention is over."

Kagome nodded and just headed to the back of the class and Sesshomaru went back to marking. After a few minuets Sesshomaru realized something. It was quiet. Too quiet. He looked up to see Kagome wearing large black ear phones and bobbing her head to the music, her eyes closed. Sesshomaru shook his head. Curiosity soon consumed him as to what music had her so consumed. Was it that new J-Rock band or was she more into J-Pop?

Sesshomaru finally got up and walked over to her, she didn't notice him at all. If she did she showed no signs of it. He finally grabbed the ear phones and put them over his own ears.

"CARMINA BURANA?!" Sesshomaru practically yelled in confusion. He stared at her and she stared at him. "You've been listening to Carl Orff the entire time?" Sesshomaru said with confusion still lacing his words.

"Yup!" Kagome laughed. "Though my favorite song is actually Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata!"

"I would never guessed you as a classical person!" Sesshomaru said, trying to regain his composure which only made Kagome laugh harder.

"You must not assume Sess-Kun!" Kagome playfully scolded. "You assumed I didn't know english, and were wrong. You assumed I was into pop music am I right? Anyways, you were wrong _AGAIN_. And then you thought I wasn't a virgin which made you horrendously WRONG!"

Without a reply Sesshomaru just stared at Kagome, Kagome stared at him. The sexual tension in the room escalated. If Kagome hadn't gotten up when she did Sesshomaru might have done something unacceptable. Then she wouldn't be a virgin after all! So there! He wouldn't be so wrong after all huh?

Kagome blushed and suddenly became calm as she grabbed the ear phones from his hands.

"Um, may I have these back?" Kagome said in a low shaky voice. Without a word Sesshomaru let go.

"So I guess my detention is over huh?" Kagome said as she looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow Higurashi-San." Sesshomaru said stoically.

Kagome would've corrected him but they both knew that now was a time to keep everything as a student and teacher. A time to keep honorifics and put as much distance between them before something happened that could change them forever.

Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru. She bowed her head. "Good-bye, Oshiro-Sama." And with that she left a highly aroused Sesshomaru in the classroom.

Sesshomaru banged the desk with his fist. All this girl had to do _now_ was say his last name in a quiet voice and he was as hard as a rock. Hell if she ever called him _sensei_ he would probably have to use his hands _in_ the classroom to get rid of whatever she had started. But damn-it-all she was still but a child!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

If you love the Kag/Sess grouping... I made a movie with all of my kagxSess fan art. I didn't draw any cuz I really suck...but still... add the w's. Oh, and those fav words...spork and bungalow...yeah those are my favorite word...I'm sorry I _couldn't_ resist! Aha!


	3. I'll Always Protect You

1Authors Note: HEH! This is the chapter where you discover Fluffy-Sama's finacee. I just came back from Tristen and Isolde and it is ONE AWESOME MOVIE! I luv it to death, that AND Tristen...and Mark...and all the other hott guys in it. Anways heres the chapter.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Reviews:

0o0o0o0o0o0

KIgirls: Yes, should be illegal. But then again, I've never paid such close attention to science before, and never had an average of 83! XD LMAO

The Squabbit: How could I forget:) And besides, being squeezed to death is fun. BTW I LOVE Motzart my friend was like, omg Kagome is just like you cough Motzart Cough Cough. But I love some of the techno versions of classic. It's pretty cool. And I will post new chapters every Friday... that is unless I get millions of reviews I might do it early.

Nomadgirl66: YAAAAAAH! Umpalumpa is such a wicked ass word that it should SO be in the dictionary. I love the new version with Johnny Depp, mmm, sexy...

Speaker for the Five Year: HA HA! It's YOU AGAIN! I luv ur reviews a lot actually... :) But YES, Kagome is smart, Kagome gets angry easily, Kagome is... the PERFECT Kagome. It's THE Kagome. And yes Sess-Kun and Hot pants go along quite nicely ne?

Misogreen- LMAO I won't ruin anymore...I promise. OMFG OUR VIDEO! LMFAO I CANT WAIT TO GET IT ON MONDAY!

Sesshyslove: Yes and I happen to know for a fact it's one hot hand :P

Lazyllama: I adore your bluntness. But tis true. Sesshomaru popped a boner in class. shrug

YoukaiLover: OMG I LOVED HOW URS WAS LONG! You described Kagome PERFECTLY. She's a little bundle of mystery isn't she? But something will be revealed this chapter... Thank you for your review SO much! -

Adeen- You'll love this chapter :)

Adriana: yes, It's my fav song in the whole world :) Pretty and sad.

Strawberrylover: Yes Sesshomaru and Kagome is totally AWESOME

Kitsune Diva: Mmmm, honey...yummy!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 3: I'll Always Protect You

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sessshomaru stared out the window of the classy resteraunt as his finacee went on and on about her day and the things which annoyed her or made her angry, and there were many. It'd almost been an hour now. Where was their food? This was insane.

"And so I went to the store, and they didn't have any bread. Can you believe that? They were closing down. So I began to yell at them and they wouldn't listen to me at all! I went all the way-"

Sesshomaru turned to her and put his hands on top of hers. "Kagura, we need to talk."

Kagura smiled. "Yes I know, there are so many preperations involved with the wedding. And you wont be inviting that annoying brother of yours! I just don't like him."

"That's not what I mean. I think we're rushing into things. I think... I think we need a break. A month or two to clear our heads." Sesshomaru said.

Suddenly Kagura's eyebrows scrunched together and her eyes burned of death. "What the fuck are you talking about?" She growled.

"I just think..." Sesshomaru began stoically.

"NO I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN!" Kagura screeched standing up and gathering the eyes of everyone in the restaurant. "YOU'RE PROBABLY SEEING SOME OTHER WHORE! WELL THEN FINE! I'LL FIND SOMEONE BETTER. YOU MIGHT NEVER GET ME BACK! SEE YOU IN TWO MONTHS ASSHOLE!"

And with that Kagura stormed out of the restaurant. Sesshomaru shook his head as the food finally came. He kindly asked the waiter to take it back as he placed a 58,930 yen ($500 US) on the table. Hoping to god it'd be enough to say sorry.

Once he got home he thanked the babysitter and went upstairs to see his little girl sleeping.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru said softly as he brushed a piece of hair from her face.

"Daddy?" Rin yawned, Sesshomaru grinned.

"Yah, I'm back. You have fun?"

"No, I don't like that lady! She yelled at me!" Rin whined.

"Okay then, I'll try and find you another babysitter." Sesshomaru said as he kissed her forehead.

Rin didn't speak a word afterwards and soon fell asleep. He felt sorry for her. How she lost both parents. But she didn't get any more nightmares, which was good.

Sesshomaru got up and went to his room where he undressed, putting on his flannel pyjama bottoms. He walked downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of milk and stared at the answering machine. 5 new messages. He pressed listen and rolled his eyes.

"Message 1" The mechanical voice said. "I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" "End of Message 1. Message 2" "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. It's just..." "End of Message 2. Message 3." "FINE IGNORE ME!" "End of message 3. Message 4" "I just love you so much!" "End of message 4. Message 5" "Please call me." "End of meesage 5. -beep- you have selected to delete all messages. Check saved messages. Goodbye."

Sesshomaru finished his glass and went to lie on his bed and read. Soon his eyes grew tiered but he did not wish for sleep because some part of him knew that in his own mind while he slept, _she_ would cause a sleepless night. And he was completely right.

Sesshomaru found himself in the kitchen, and the door bell rang. He slowly made his way to the door, only opening it to find Kagome there.

"I need you so bad." Kagome breathed.

"Who?" A bewildered Sesshomaru asked, confused beyond belief as to how Kagome had found his house.

"You teacher!" Kagome giggled as she began to take off her clothes and gently pushed Sesshomaru inside, closing the door behind her. "I need you so bad... inside me..."

Sesshomaru woke up breathing heavily. Oh God save them all. That student of his was surely a temptress from hell!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Kagome left the class room there was Sango standing out there.

"Hey!" Kagome smiled. "What you doing here?"

"I waited for you. I actually was talking so I _did_ deserve a detention. I have to thank you ever so much for saving my ass in there!"

"That's awesome!" Kagome said happily, giving her a thumbs up. "I'd ask you to hang out but I have to go and pick up my little brother in the elementry school across the street!"

"What a coincidence! My brother goes there as well! Funny how things work out sometimes huh?" Sango smiled. "Their school ends in 5 minuets. How about we go together and then go out somewhere afterwards?"

"Good idea!" Kagome said as they began to walk with each other down the hallways and to the outside where they headed to the school.

As the bell rung kids streamed out of the school, laughing and talking to one another. Amazingly, Kagome spot Souta coming out with another boy just a bit taller with his hair in a ponytail.

"There's my Souta!" Kagome grinned as her brother spotted her as well and ran over to her, the other boy smiling and running over to them as well.

"Hey Ane-Chan!" Souta said smiling as Kagome hugged her little brother. "This is Kohaku Narita. He's in my class and I've phoned mom and she said he could come over today."

Kagome turned with a gaping mouth to Sango. Sango grinned as she hugged the other boy. "And this is _my_ Kohaku! It's so great that even our brothers are friends ne?" Sango smiled.

Kagome then burst out laughing. "It _is_ such a small world after all!"

Then out of no where a young red headed boy and a equally young girl with long black hair and a small side ponytail played tag around Kagome running after each other.

"You guys musn't run around like that so much! You could get hurt!" Kagome said seriously down at the two kids. "Here," Kagome said as she pulled out two lollipops from her bag. "I'll give you these if you promise to be more careful! You might trip someone!"

The two children beamed as they agreed and grabbed the candy before running off.

And with that Kagome, Sango and their two brothers headed home. It turned out they actually lived in the same apartment building, three floors away from each other! Souta and Kohaku played play station, playing the new Inu-Yasha video game that Souta had gotten for his birthday last month.

Sango and her chattered about decorating Kagome's room. It was amazing how the two became such fast friends. Though through decorating ideas, they had to think about Souta as well, because the two shared the room. Once the guests left later on that night Kagome sat on her bed reading.

Kagome glanced at the clock. 11:00 pm. Souta had long since passed out and Kagome had to drag him to bed. Their mother had fallen asleep right after dinner. Kagome felt sorry for her mother, who had to work two jobs to support the family. Kagome stared at the room blankly. The silence was golden. Any minuet now _HE_ would be arriving home, drunk as ever as always, ready to lash out at anyone. Luckily if you were sleeping or pretending to sleep he didn't disturb you. Instead he'd fall asleep watching TV, waking up in the morning to go to his business job where he had everyone fooled.

It was all his fault they had to move. It was because he drank and gambled. He made a lot of money but none of it went to the family, only to booze and gambling. He'd lost the house in a stupid bet. Everything was _his_ fault. Every god damn thing that ever happened bad was _his_ fault. Too bad her mother couldn't do anything about it because she would surly die before she could get out. And despite everything, her mother _loved_ this man when he was sober. And Kagome despised her mother for it.

Kagome read a bit more then at 11:55 she closed the light. Her brother on the bunk above hers grumbled.

"Do you even think he's coming home tonight?" Souta asked wearily. Kagome was surprised he had awoken.

"Shh Souta! Of course he is. I hope you don't have to pee because if you do you are so screwed!" Kagome hissed.

"I'm sorry!" Souta sobbed.

"You really have to pee!" Kagome groaned.

"I had too much to drink! I'm really sorry Kags." Souta's voice waverd, laced with fear.

"Well, then go. I'll come with you. He wont hurt you Souta! I wont let him." Kagome said getting up and following her little brother to the bathroom.

Kagome sighed in relief as the toilet flushed and Souta hurried out. But he wasn't fast enough. Kagome could hear the jiggling of keys. She turned frantically to the clock on the stove. 12:00 exactly, it was like on clock work. As much as you could depend on summer after spring he would always arrive home at 12:00.

Kagome pushed Souta ahead to run for the bedroom but it was too late. The door burst open and an awful stench filled the room. The stench of sweat, alcohol, and cigarettes. He saw Souta and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Heeeeere you arrre my per-hic-per -giggle- perfect son!" He grinned lazily.

"Get your hands off of him!" Kagome growled lowly.

Without moving his hand he turned to Kagome. "And my lovely daughter. Ka-goooome."

"You are not my father." Kagome growled again. "And I _TOLD YOU TO GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BROTHER!"_ Kagome yelled as she pushed the man away and pushed Souta gently behind her and told him to go to bed.

The man made a face. "You don't love your own father? You are such an ungrateful bitch!" He fumed, his face turning red. He slapped Kagome across the face with his back hand sending her flying into the wall. She cringed as spasms overtook her body.

Kagome's mother came out just in time to catch his arm as he went to hit her again. "That's enough Onigumo! Can't you see you are hurting your daughter? Come now and I'll make you some food." Her mother coaxed.

The man sighed. "Yes yes, go get me some snacks whore. I will be receiving them in my chair." He said as he retreated to his chair, turning on the TV to watch mindless commercials which he often found funny because he'd just sit there and laugh until sleep consumed him.

Kagome's mother hurried off to the kitchen. Kagome touched her right arm as spasms overtook it once more. "That's gonna hurt for a while..." Kagome groaned and then put a light touch to her cheek. "And _that's_ gonna _bruise_." She sighed, a sigh filled with anger and resentment. Just wait Onigumo! Your judgment day would come!

She ran into her room where her brother was crying. Kagome climbed up his bunk, bringing him into her arms and hugging him. Cooing softly as she placed soft loving kisses on his head.

"It's alright. It's okay now. He's watching TV. He won't get up for anything. You're my brave boy." Kagome murmured lightly clutching the small body close to hers.

"But Kagome, it's my fault he hit you. Did he hurt you bad?" Souta whimpered silently, hoping he wouldn't upset the man in the other room. Kagome just held him tighter, and Souta felt her cringe.

"Not that bad this time. It's been worse. Now close your eyes and get some sleep. It's not your fault Souta. And it never will be." Kagome whispered as she laid the boy down and held him in her arms. She didn't fall asleep till his labored breathing slowed and sleep consumed him. And that's where she slept that night, on the top bunk of her brothers bed, cradling the boy to sleep.


	4. You Make Me WET

1 Authors Note:

OMG! So MUCH HAPPENED! Well that last chapter was kinda a dud, it wasn't funny or really good or anything but it was needed to give info. Don't worry this chapter is...well...FULL of funny and romantic..Like I'm tlaking piss your pants funny...well it was to me lol.

But yesterday was SUCH and odd day. I was feeling good in the morning, and I had scienc SCORE! HOT TEACHER FIRST PERIOD Anyways, so that teacher I liked was letting us do exam reviews with music and stuff and outta no where he's all like, "My girlfriend is coming in with timbits for you guys in a bit." And it hurt... alot...because she came...and she was really, really, really pretty. I got three timbits so it didn't hurt as much, but while she was there for like 15 mins I just looked down at my paper with my music blaring in my ears...Then I got a fish after school and felt a bit better. It's a black Moor...and I named it... AMADEUS! HAHA! Full name being Amadeus Motzart...I left out the Wolfgang part though...heh anyways. ENJOY!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reviews:

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Strawberrylover: We'll see what happens... but Onigumo IS SUCH a bitch. I don't like him...him and Rin...and and and...the rasins in trail mix...

Lilpinkie: Yup, I try to update every Friday, or sometimes like today...I update on Saterday.

The Squabit: LMFAO I think you're a jinx...I only got 17 reviews this chapter...hmmm...no I'm joking... It's a crappy chapter I know. But I like pianos...I play piano...so if you're gonna throw paino's at me...make sure not to get any blood on em okay:) LMFAO

sexxy-azn: Oh, he will get his just desserts sometime in the future...but I don't know how just yet..:)

xolovexinuyasha: Ill tell you the truth...I have no idea waht you said, but it made me laugh. But thank you, I personally like the plot line too heh heh heh...:)

Misogreen: Yes...and I AM REGENRATING MY SELF YOU FOOOLS KU KU KU! LMFAO LMFAO LMFAO LFMAO.

LadyRedEyes: Hmmm, OXYMORON...I guess she is only notices after looks it up in the dictionary Isn't that a funny word though? HA HA! New fav word! Thank you! n-n And Naraku is REALLY CREEPY...like...Michael Jackson and little boys creepy...yah...that creepy...

Midnight Faerie: Try and kiss it better? n-n...You wish that would happen BUT IT WONT! HAHA! NOT FOR ANOTHER FEW CHAPTER! MUWAHAHAHA...I'm done now...

Flames220: Hmm, for some reason I hate when my friends claim Sesshy but I REALLY don't mind sharing him with kagome...I guess that's cuz Kagome and I are alike so whatever she does with him is like...me...with...Sesshomaru...okay...I guess I could share with you too...le sigh...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 4: You Make Me WET

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Sesshomaru opened the door to his classroom he was surprised to find Kagome already in her seat, sleeping with her head on the side. Sesshomaru walked over to her and examined the girl. On her cheek was a bruise, hiding behind coverup. But the job was sloppy. Her eyes were red and puffy, she'd been crying.

For some reason a need engrossed him. A need to pull the girl into his arms and console her from whatever was the source of her pain. Instead he fought the urge, and rather placed a hand on her head.

"Kagome-Chan. Kagome-Chan wake up. School is starting soon." Sesshomaru practically whispered softly.

Puffed

Out of no where Kagome gasped as she felt the contact and screamed. "DON"T TOUCH ME!" She shrieked as she stood and took a few steps away from the desk, nearly tripping over her chair in as she did so.

Sesshomaru's heart sunk. Instead of the fire he'd seen in her eyes yesterday he saw fear and sorrow. She stared at him for a minute. Her breathing labored as tears threatened to spill once more. Once she gained her composure she blushed and turned away tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Sesshomaru watched her cringe as she did so. Something was wrong with her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that. I don't really like it... when guys touch me... while I'm sleeping. I'm sorry." Kagome said lowly as she stared at the floor.

"Where'd you get that bruise on your cheek.?" Sesshomaru asked solemnly.

A look of panic entered her eyes, flustered. She threw a hand near her cheek. "I fell down the stairs yesterday night. I was running, and didn't notice the extra step. I'm such a klutz." Kagome said, forcing a smile. Kagome put a hand on her eyes. "I'm just tiered. That's all. I'm sorry for sleeping in your class." Kagome said quickly as she grabbed her purse and pushed passed Sesshomaru, running out the classroom door.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"DAMN IT!" Kagome yelled as she burst into the bathroom. "I LOST CONTROL!"

She stared in the mirror and blushed. No WONDER he thought something was wrong! Kagome wanted to die of embarrassment. She looked like _shit_. Her hair was puffed, her coverup was smudged, showing her bruise, and she'd even forgotten to put on her eyeliner! She partly blamed it all on the rainy day. It was supposed to rain the rest of the week. How she loathed the weather that made her grumpy and tiered.

She fixed her coverup but when she tried to apply her mascara she began to cry again, making the black makeup run down her face. She stopped crying just as the bell rang. She shrugged. No way was she going into class again with her face like this. NO WAY. She was embarrassed enough that Sesshomaru had seen her that way in the first place. He must also think she was a total wack job as well for her little freak-out when he'd only placed a hand on her _head._ It wasn't like he was about to rape her.

Kagome waited 15 minutes, putting cold water under her eyes, letting the swelling go down tremendously. She applied her cover up excellently once more. Hiding any trace of a bruise. She quickly applied the mascara and eyeliner, and ran off to class. She stuck a green sucker in her mouth to stop her from crying again. She was such a baby.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru stared nervously at the clock. She was supposed to have been in class 20 minutes ago. Finally she barged in, the queen that she was. Makeup re-applied, leaving the gruesome bruise from before a thing of the past. There she was, lollipop loosely hanging from her light pink lips, her eyes staring at him curiously.

"Sorry 'bout being late." Kagome mumbled, her lollipop cocked to the side.

"Yes, well sit down and complete the work on the board." Sesshomaru said as he looked down at his work quickly once again, trying not to pry.

For Kagome, the day went by slowly. It seemed that way every rainy day. She felt sluggish, constantly tiered, like a cat almost. She even accidently fell asleep in history class, where instead of being sent to the office, she was slightly scolded by a grinning older man that was supposed to be her _teacher_. She rolled her eyes and yawned. She wasn't _into_ flirting with old men. Only Mr. Myake and her Sesshy.

During lunch Kagome could hear Kikyou hissing at her, throwing all sorts of insults. Kagome just got up gingerly with her soup and 'accidently' dropped it over Kikyou's head with blank eyes. Though it certainly didn't _look_ like an accident as she very specifically dumped the ramen on Kikyou's head. It was only considered an accident because Kagome apologized afterwards carelessly.

Kikyou was so mad that she grabbed her orange juice and poured it over Kagome's head. But Kagome continued to stare at her with emotionless eyes.

"Go fuck a donkey." Kagome said shrugging as she walked off.

"Hey what're you doing running away again? Stupid BITCH!" Kikyou yelled in that high pitched squeal.

Kagome turned around and gave her the finger. "As I said before, go fuck a donkey..." And Kagome left. Sango stared warily at her.

"Kagome what's wrong? You seem..._distressed_." Sango murmured.

"Really? Hadn't noticed." Kagome groaned, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Sorry, I just hate rainy days."

Sango just nodded and went to her last period class.

When Kagome showed up in Naraku's class she watched in entertainment as Naraku wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Whatever is in your hair Miss Higurashi?" He asked in a stoic voice.

"Orange juice. Trust me, it's a long story you don't wanna hear... Actually it's pretty short story but I'm too lazy. All I need is a shower and then I can sleep." Kagome grumbled.

"_Yes, and if the Gods would permit I would be joining you._" Naraku said under his breath.

Kagome glanced up from her desk confused. "Pardon sir? I didn't hear."

"I said, yes but you must commit to your work while in my class." Naraku said starting his lesson as the students finally settled down in their seats.

Kagome rubbed her eyes with one hand. Yes she needed to get home, have a shower, and sleep. Sleep until pigs flew and the sun blew up. Such a proposal seemed so inviting. Souta was visiting their aunt in Izu with their mother and step-dad. She was sick. But Kagome had offered to stay behind and watch Buyo, and she would gratefully accept the silence.

At the end of the day Kagome lazily packed her stuff. Nearly stumbling out of the front door. It must have taken her a longer time then thought to pack up because most of the people were gone, leaving teachers to leave finally while some still stayed behind to mark.

Kagome stared at the few cars that passed while the rain poured down really bad. She yawned. Maybe she shouldn't cross in her condition, she could fall, and die. Because a car could run her over.

Kagome was quickly picked out of her day dreaming as a car sped by, splashing a huge puddle all over her. She was drenched. Guess that shower she wanted came earlier then expected. Kagome held her breath. But of course it wasn't long until she screamed bloody murder.

"I HATE FUCKING RAINY DAYS! OH MY GOD! AH!"

0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru checked his rearview mirror to check the damage. He just realized that he had splashed over a huge puddle. Of course he knew this, except he only found out he'd _splashed_ someone when he heard an ear piercing scream. As he stared at the screaming figure behind him he realized it was a female, but that was all.

Since the traffic wasn't too heavy, he backed up again, and without knowing it, he ran over the puddle _again_ splashing the poor girl once more.

"FUCK!" Sesshomaru growled as he hit the steering wheel. He finally rolled down the window to inspect the further damage, cringing when he saw a waterlogged Kagome, her lips in a calm line while her eyes screamed death. Sesshomaru tossed his head back. WHY HIM!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome finally gaped when she realized who had completely drenched her, twice. WHY ME! Kagome screamed in the back of her head. She forced a smile with her teeth still clenched as she leaned over on the rolled down car window.

"I have put up with no sleep last night, a flirting old ass hole of a history teacher, gotten orange juice thrown in my hair, and when I thought my day couldn't be any more fun and exciting... I get splashed by my home room teacher. Thank you so FUCKING MUCH!" Kagome started off calm but slowly blew up at the end.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru looked at the girl leaning over into his car, and she looked very much like a hooker asking him if he wanted a good time. Yes, it was highly inappropriate thinking on his part, being that he had just given her a good soaking, accidently of course.

This was all true but it seemed simply divine the way she leaned over, a pink bra visible as her white cotton uniform top clung to her body. Her usually shiny kempt hair was now straggly and hanging down in curls, her bangs clinging on to her face for dear life. Her once pretty mascara now formed black tears on her face and her cover up now failed miserably at hiding her bruise.

"Listen, just shut up and get in the damn car. I'm sorry about running water over you. Just let me drive you home." Sesshomaru growled, not getting a word she'd said in her anger.

Kagome pursed her lips and stared at him thoughtfully. It took her about a minute to decide before she practically threw herself in the car. Once inside the two stared at each other for what seemed like a very long moment, before Kagome broke the silence by purposely wringing her hair and basically giving his leather car seats a wash, as _a-lot_ of water came out.

Sesshomaru cringed. Wow, that was a lot of water. Maybe they should figure out how Kagome's hair worked and then incorporated her hair into those stupid bounty cloths. It would be called the even quicker picker upper.

"Why the hell did you just do _THAT!_" Sesshomaru yelped.

Kagome laughed as she swiped a finger over the dash board. "Yes, a nice car indeed. Is this a beautiful Jaguar? My brother is into cars..." Kagome giggled.

Sesshomaru grinned. He was too soft. Here she was giggling as she planned on ways to destroy the expensive car that had mauled her, and yet he grinned. She was gonna kill his car and he was still grinning. It was completely, totally and utterly idiotic.

Sesshomaru made note as Kagome carefully crossed her legs in a very feminine way, fixing her skirt. He leaned back, relaxing just a bit.

"You do realize we are in the middle of an actual road." Kagome noted as she looked out the window.

Sesshomaru didn't miss a beat. "Well, you haven't told me where we're going yet." Sesshomaru said casually.

Sesshomaru's grin grew wider as he watched her tumble and fall, but he wasn't going to catch her this time. Flustered Kagome blushed and played with the hem of her skirt.

"I live down the road. Keep going straight for four stop lights then turn right. I'll tell you which street to turn from there." Kagome said, her voice a bit shaky.

'The Gods are against me.' Sesshomaru murmured to himself as they seemed to hit every red light. Luckily, Kagome was fixing her hair and didn't hear him; he watched intently as she stuck a hair tie in her mouth, holding it tightly in place with perfect teeth. She grabbed her hair into a messy high ponytail, the hair still curly from the water tied back. A few rebellious hairs framed her face.

"Oh my GOD!" Kagome yelped nearly making Sesshomaru accidently hit the breaks.

She grabbed her bag only to pull out some papers that once held notes and information but were now smudged, and partially _gone_.

"No!" Kagome cried frantically. "My homework."

Since it was yet _another_ stoplight Sesshomaru leaned over to look at the work. Kagome felt a blush slowly creep to her cheeks as she felt Sesshomaru's hot breath on her cheek.

"Wow, it really sucks to be you." Sesshomaru said in a down to earth voice.

"Uh, turn here." Kagome mumbled. "BUT IT"S ALL YOUR FAULT! I HATE rainy days." Kagome groaned as she threw herself against the seat pouting with her arms crossed on her chest like a child begging for a candy.

"This apartment building." Kagome said lazily pointing to her apartment building. "You better get a good parking space."

Sesshomaru nearly choked on his own saliva. "WHAT!"

"You heard me!" Kagome snapped, her eyes had a devilish glow to them. "You better find a good parking space. You are going to help me fix my homework."

Sesshomaru stared at her with disbelief. What the hell was she pulling? "Kagome..."

"You are the one that decided to throw water at me..._TWICE_." Kagome growled in a scolding voice. "So you better hurry up and find a good spot."

Sesshomaru sighed in final acceptance as he backed up into a visitors parking spot near the door. He watched Kagome as she continued to walk with obvious dignity as she clutched her backpack in one hand. She had rubbed away the mascara leaving a clean face, which looked beautiful in itself.

Kagome led Sesshomaru up to the 15th floor. The highest floor. Her apartment was located at the very end near the fire emergency escape. She pulled a key out of her backpack and entered the small apartment. Sesshomaru noted the number, 1510.

"You can sit anywhere but that chair." Kagome said pointing to a brown recliner that sat in front of the TV. By it there were some chips and a few bottles of alcohol. "_He'd_ break your neck if you even tried to sit there."

So Sesshomaru sat down on the couch. He watched Kagome as she spread out her texts and papers to dry on the coffee table in front of the couch. She placed some dry paper by him and a pen and a pencil.

"Have fun!" Kagome said mockingly.

"Wait, where are _you_ going?" Sesshomaru asked staring at her with hard eyes, though a few other things were hard as well with Kagome still in a wet white cotton shirt. It was pretty clingy.

"I found your shower insufficient my Lord. May I have your permission my Lord to go take a proper shower while you decode my homework!" Kagome hissed, actually pissed.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to reply by saying 'only if I join you.' Instead he rolled his eyes.

Though picturing Kagome showering didn't really help the hard problem that Sesshomaru was having.

Sesshomaru listened as the water began to run and he heard Kagome step into the shower. Sesshomaru was suddenly incapable of concentrating so he let his mind wander. He let it wander to the beer bottles by the chair that he wasn't allowed to go near. Probably her fathers. He'd have to ask her later. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He must of dozed off for a bit because the next time his eyes opened Kagome was staring at him with angry eyes.

"YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Kagome sighed in a screaming kind of way. "Come here, you can do my history. And I hope you don't mind that the English work doesn't get done. I'm just to lazy, plus it was the worst off. Now get to it. I'll do my science."

Sesshomaru gave Kagome a once over. Her hair was tied into a neat high ponytail, her hair still wet but now combed and straight except for the tips which curled a bit. She was wearing a pink tank top with black trimmings and a pair of white shorts that seemed just a little too high. A white towel hung around her neck. Kagome sat down on the opposite side of the coffee table. Sesshomaru could smell her from where he was sitting. It was a sweet smell of vanilla and roses. Amazingly the two mixed into a beautiful scent.

"I can't believe you didn't do anything. Do you _like_ being here?" Kagome sighed tiredly. So much for that sleep she yearned for.

"More then you'd ever know." Sesshomaru whispered under his breath. If Kagome had heard him she ignored it.

They spent half an hour laughing as they tried to figure out words, showing each other words that had turned into completely opposite meanings making sentences extremely odd. But they'd managed to decode both the history and science work in the end.

After they had finished those two subjects they'd mutually agreed to give up on both math and English. This left some time for _other_ conversations.

"Do you know how this seems Miss Higurashi?" Sesshomaru chuckled. Kagome grinned.

"You mean Kagome-Chan!" Kagome said scoldingly, but smiling.

"Whatever, but do you seriously grasp what's happened here?" Sesshomaru asked seriously.

"No. We just decoded my homework." Kagome replied genuinely confused.

"YES, but I'M a TEACHER. In your APARTMENT"

Kagome shrugged. "A tutor?"

"AND you took a shower." Sesshomaru pointed out. "What if I had raped you while you were in the shower like your History teacher might have."

Kagome stared at him like he was an idiot. "Because you _wouldn't_ have even tried to rape me. Furthermore, I would have kicked you ass anyways." Kagome giggled. "Besides, I trust you. Don't ask me why. It's stupid I know. Moreover, you're my damn _English teacher_." Kagome replied shrugging once more .

The part about him not being a rapist some how made Sesshomaru happy. That and how she trusted him. But what she said about him being her teacher was a real blow below the belt. It really hurt. So she was seriously just inviting him up to do her homework?

"True, but Kagome-Chan I have one question." Sesshomaru said suddenly in a lower voice, a serious voice.

"Yes Sess-Kun?" Kagome said still joking.

"How did you _really_ get that bruise on your cheek?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

Kagome suddenly understood the seriousness of the conversation, and her once laughing eyes turned to cold emotionless ones.

"It's really any of your business is it?" Kagome growled, telling him not to go there. She glared at him.

"It _is_ my business Kagome-Chan. You are my pupil." Sesshomaru said as he placed his palms on the coffee table that Kagome was sitting by. He leaned over so that he was staring directly down into her eyes.

Sesshomaru placed a bent finger under her chin gently prodding her to look towards him, their lips mere inches apart.

"You said you could trust me. Now why don't you just tell me who did this to you?" He growled lowly. But Kagome didn't budge. "Fine, but I swear on my life. Whoever did this to you will pay dearly. I don't care if it's someone you love or care about, I will rip and tear until there is nothing left. Do you understand... Ka-go-me?" Sesshomaru hissed, placing emphasis on each syllable in her name.

With that Sesshomaru got up and went to the front door. "Remember that Miss Higurashi. You aren't alone."


	5. You Pick Me Up Again

1Authors Note: I luv you guys! I really do! Your long reviews make me so happy! I started exams yesterday. I find them fun actually! I had science yesterday, and religion today. Tomorrow I have french then Geography on Tuesday. So anyways, I'm in a myspace craze! If you wanna add me add me through my email Kitteh(underscore)13hotmail blah blah blah okay? And if you add me post a note thingy on my profile telling me ur from ff dot net? K? K? K... And one more thingy...I love the singer Tila Tequila! I found her on myspace and loved her music. I ADORE the song Playgirl Central. So anyways since I posted late last week, Im posting early this week. Even?

OMG OMG OMG, I nearly forgot. I finished watching and downloading Chrno Crusade last night...ITS SOOOO GOOD OMFG! I CRIED! Yah! ME! CRIEEDDD! I never cry for movies... but this was an exception. I cried for like 15 mins. 0-0 It was soooo good. I lvoe Chrno Crusade. It's my fav anime but I still love to do Inu-Yasha fanfics only. So don't worry. :P luv you guys!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reviews

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

xolovexinuyasha: Awww, lol I get it now! Being confused...you'd think I'd be used to it now n-n' Anyways... thanks for the review! You are so awsome with your reviewing every chapter! HEART! Lol

Jo31891: Thank you. I'm so glad you enjoy it!

Sexxy-azn92: Haha, I thought of the splashing thing, because I was walking home from school, and it was raining. And I was acting stupid and stepping it puddles and laughing and then I saw cars go by and splash onto the sidewalk. So then I thought...wouldn't it be funny... AND THAT CHAPTER WAS BORN! HAHA! This chapter takes a turn and get sad so be ready! Luv you lots! Kawaii Mahou

SlipKnoTpUnK5: No need to go to so much trouble, I'll give you the address! Haha!

Kat57: You are not alone..heh...heh...heh...I actually have quite a dirty mind myself. I was wondering what to name the chapter and then I knew it had to do with getting wet...and then..well my dirty mind made me do it. HAHA! And I love WooHoo's! W00t! Luv you! Thanks for the review!

LadyRedEyes: Unfortunetly, I've found my life has gotten even randomer. I don't even know if that's a good thing...but Michael Jackson has some definite childhood issues...Okay and if you like angst...theres LOTS in this chapter! W00t!

LadyLenn: w00t! I am so with you! KILL ONIGUMO! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! Bust out the big guns on his ass! YEAH! Lol...I seriously need to watch more Chrno Crusade lmfao...

Midnight Faerie: Haha, I guess he was tiered... luv ya!

Angel2005399: HAHA! BUT THEY DIDN"T MUWAHAHAHAHA! Im evil..Im sorry...dumb moment...but you just wait...heh...heh...heh

cutiepye: Cool beans! Intenseness...luvs it!

Flames 220: Omg I really love you...you are just like me hahahaha! But I only have msn :( I'm sorry master...I really wanna talk about a sharing plan for sesshy...can I have him weekends:)

Misogreen: LMFAO... What if I raped you in the shower? "Well then I'd have to castrate you..." And la sexy makeup muwahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaa...

Kage Ryu Tenshi: I would be too...I MEAN GEEEZ! TWICE! Lol... it's bad enough she feels sick blach.

Strawberrylove: NOOO! I HATE RAISINS! But I DO love grapes! W00t for grapes! I hate green ones cuz their sour. Oh and Sesshomaru and Kagome touch...more...alot...more...later one of course:)

The Squabbit: HA! You are so my BFF! W00t! Haha! You like your teacher! So do I...:( We're hopeless. But it's fun I think...you get better grades from paying attention ;) ...the...piano...nooooooooooo

Tonks: Aw! I luv youuuu! I left yesterday because I had choirness...anyways...I love talking to you on msn! Hope you liked the sneak preview my new editor ;)

butterfly winds: I love it too:)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 5: You Pick Me Up Again

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome watched as the door closed. She pursed her lips and stared angrily at the door.

"It's none of his business." Kagome growled, her tone then softened. "And if he knew, he probably would see me as another hopeless case. I don't need his sympathy."

Kagome broke down. What was that? Sesshomaru, he was so... Kagome pressed two fingers to her mouth in a kiss.

"Oh my God." Kagome groaned as she closed her eyes. "I'm falling for my English teacher."

Something in the back of her mind screamed 'DUH!' but it all was too much at one time for her. She groaned as she leaned on the coffee table, her hands supporting her head.

"This has to break _some_ laws." Kagome groaned again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru angrily slammed the car door, the poor door nearly broke off. Sesshomaru hit the steering wheel.

"Damn it! She says she trusts me but it's not enough. Who the fuck would give a girl that big of a bruise anyways?"

He'd seen the hate and anger in her eyes. Whowever had done it was definitely not someone she liked, but then why was she protecting them? Did she think she could handle it herself? Because surly she could not. He'd just have to watch her closely. He wouldn't let any more harm come to this girl.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru watched the door as it opened again, this time revealing a late Kagome. She seemed a bit pale. Sesshomaru set his eyes to the papers in front of him before speaking to her in English.

"Late again are we Kagome-Chan? Do your guardians not wake you up?" Sesshomaru said distantly.

"My _mother_ is in Izu because of a sick aunt with my brother... and my _stepfather_." Kagome drawled.

Sesshomaru looked up at her when he heard the way she felt disgusted calling whomever the man was her father. Even if it was just step father.

"Please be seated then." Sesshomaru said as he went back to his work.

As Kagome made her way to the back Sango smiled at her.

"Oh wow Kagome-Chan! You don't look so hot!" Sango quickly pointed out frowning, her expression automatically changging. "You look pale, and sick. You should go home."

Kagome held her head in her hands shaking. "No, no. I'll be okay." Kagome murmured.

Unfortunately, it didn't get that better. Sesshomaru had noticed and asked her to stay a bit after class. Kagome seemed drained. She yawned as she managed to stumble over to his desk.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked stoically. "You shouldn't come to school sick. You'll give it to everyone else, and you'll only get worse. How did your guardian let you come out of the house like this?"

"It's okay, it's fine." Kagome grumbled. "I just wanna get out of my house and hang out at school. Besides it would have been a waste of time from last night if I don't hand in all that homework. Right?" Kagome said in a rhetorical tone.

"Then take it easy so you don't pass out. I don't want to have to deal with it." Sesshomaru grumbled.

"Yessir! Bai Bai Sess-Kun!' Kagome said laughing as she walked out the door, nearly hitting the door frame accidently as she swayed. Sesshomaru shook his head, she would never survive the day.

Kagome spent the rest of the day, stumbling about, actually walking into a door at one point. It was really humiliating because it was the door of her math class. She'd watched Mr. Myake hold in his laughter as best as he could as he bit his bottom lip and turned to the board.

Kagome finally packed up and headed to her locker to see Sango waiting for her.

"Hey' what's up?" Kagome laughed forcefully, even though she'd woken up...a _bit_.

"I couldn't let you walk home in your condition! You'd get run over!" Sango said protectively.

"Or splashed." Kagome laughed under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

The two walked to the elementry school gabbing about guys. Suddenly the conversation turned to Sesshomaru.

"Do you...umm...Do you think Mr. Oshiro is hot?" Kagome asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Yes, he _is_ handsome for a teacher! But Mr. Myake is pretty cute too though. Why? You like him?" Sango said with a smile as she shared the umbrella.

Kagome blushed. "Yah, I kinda like him. I think."

Sango giggled. "Oh! I would like him too but I got a cute boyfriend."

"Oh?" Kagome smiled. "What's his name?"

"Miroku." Sango said, putting emphasis on the last syllable. "Oh Kagome! You are new so you wouldn't know. We're having the grade trip soon. We're going to Kyoto this year. It's gonna cost 19, 691 yen (Approx 200$ Canadian) You coming?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "No, I didn't! That's a lot of money." Kagome mumbled to herself. "Sango, do you possibly know where I could get a good job. Because if I'm gonna go I have to earn the money myself. My mom works hard enough."

"Uh, sure! Miroku works at a fancy restaurant. He could probably get a word in for you."

"Thank you so much!" Kagome said thankfully.

They finally reached the school a few second after the bell. As Kohaku came out those two kids from the day before were running around again. The cute little girl and the red haired boy. The little girl accidently splashed Kagome and Kagome laughed. She was too tiered to care.

"Just not my day is it?" Kagome chuckled, Sango nodded and laughed.

But their laughter was quickly averted when Kohaku pointed with wide eyes to the road. Kagome nearly stopped breathing. The little girl with black hair that had splashed her had fallen onto the road, she was just kneeling to get up as a car headed towards her, the driver was not paying attention.

In a fleeting thought with no regrets Kagome full on sprinted as she scooped the girl in her arms as she flew herself through the air, landing painfully on the ground on the other side. The last things Kagome heard were screaming and the screeching of car tires, stopping a meter away from where they were lying. And then it all went black.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

As Sesshomaru packed up his work to go home early to get ready for his little girl's birthday, he wasn't sure what steered him to the window. But thank God he had gone.

As he stared out the window he smiled as he saw his little girl running around with a young boy. He also spotted Kagome and Sango talking. But then the unthinkable happened as he watched in pain as his daughter tripped onto the street.

Sesshomaru was left breathless. It felt like something had plowed over him, only to make his heart pound louder as he noticed an on coming car, oblivious to the tiny child that had fallen. Panic arose in his chest. He wanted to scream. He wanted to jump and save her.

Then something God could only have made happened, happened. Out of no where, as soon as Kagome saw the girl she made the best sprint he'd seen in years. He watched as she leaped, grabbing the tiny surprised body to her own. Kagome skidded which seamed painfully across the road, refusing to let go of the now crying body in her arms.

Sesshomaru's mind went blank as the car stopped and skidded a few more meters past the two on the road. Had Kagome not jumped, Rin would have been seriously injured, or worse, dead. Time stood painfully still for what seemed like hours as the smaller body stirred, but the larger one did not. The screaming outside seemed to echo a thousand times louder.

Once Sesshomaru grasped the situation he made an excellent sprint with his briefcase to the outside, where people were still screaming, some now crying. Rin was bawling over the un moving body. Sango had her hands at her face crying and looking around frantically.

Sesshomaru dropped to his knees beside Rin.

"Daddy! I'm so sorry! She told me not to run around! She Said I'd get hurt!... She WON'T MOVE!" Rin wailed. Sesshomaru hugged her but noticed Rin's babysitter come over, running.

"Kaede-Chan! Take Rin home!" Sesshomaru yelled over the screaming and sirens, coming from a oncoming ambulance. Someone had called 911 at least.

The older looking woman nodded as the child ran over to her and she coaxed the child to follow her to the car. He looked down at Kagome, he put two finger to check her pulse. She was still alive. That was good, though he doubted she could be dead from a fall. Dead, no. Unconscious, yes.

The only thing really damaged was her skin which had bled through her now ripped, once white shirt.

Sesshomaru vaguely noticed the ambulance as it stopped right by them. They bent down and put her on a stretcher. One of the doctors turned to Sesshomaru because he was standing beside the ambulance, and climbing in as they got ready to leave.

"Are you her father?" The man asked

"No... I'm her teacher." Sesshomaru said in that stoic tone of his own.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'_Am I in heaven?' _ Kagome thought groggily to herself. Her back and arms hurt really badly. She had come to consciousness enough to hear a familiar voice declare being her teacher. '_That's nice.'_ Kagome then slipped away again.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru waited impatiently as they took her in, fixing her sides and trying to see anymore problems. Finally a doctor called him over after a half an hour of being in the waiting room.

"You say you're her teacher?" The doctor asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Yes, she was nearly hit by a car. She was in front of the school and I saw her. I have her information here." Sesshomaru said, showing his briefcase.

"Well, she was just knocked unconscious. She should be waking up sometime soon. We want to keep her overnight to make sure. She has scratches on her back and right arm. She has a bruise on her cheek, and her right arm seems to be sprained. Luckily, she'll be fine." The doctor stated surely. "There is a phone over there. Since you have the information we'd ask kindly that you inform her family."

Sesshomaru nodded as he picked up the phone. Wait, her parents were in Izu. He didn't know how to contact them. That was a problem. Maybe she could call when she was better. For now, he could watch her.

Sesshomaru put down the phone and walked over to her room. Once he entered he breathed a sigh of relief. There she was, still unconscious but she looked a lot better then when he'd found her. With the dirt and mud cleaned off she automatically looked better. She had a small scrape on her cheek, opposite the one with the bruise. Her arm had only light scratches, not as bad as he'd thought. There was one thing that puzzled him though. She landed on her left side, so why was her right arm sprained?

He closed the door behind him. She was lucky, she had the room to herself, and she was going to be okay. He kept the lights off incase when she woke up it'd be too bright. He glanced out the window her bed was by. It was now pouring again, a bit of light filtered through, creating an eerie glow on Kagome's pale face.

Kagome was beautiful. Even if her face had been scarred she'd still be the prettiest woman in the world. Once Sesshomaru was by the bed he wasn't sure what made him do it, but he placed a feathery kiss on Kagome's forehead.

Sesshomaru then grabbed a chair and put it by her bed. He put the small light by her bed on, and so he pulled out some papers and tried to mark a bit, but he couldn't concentrate. He finally remembered his daughter as he pulled out his cell phone and heard a little girl pick up the phone.

"Moshi moshi!" The girl chimed happily.

"Hi Rin. How are you hunny?" Sesshomaru said, smiling at the sound of her voice.

"I'm good. Kaede-San and I are waiting for you! Where are you Daddy?" Rin said excitedly.

"I'm at the hospital with the girl that saved you. She still hasn't woken up and her parents are out of town so I'm not going to be able to come home tonight. I'm really sorry baby. We can have a super big birthday party tomorrow, okay?" Sesshomaru asked, worried she'd be upset. It was her 9th birthday.

"No that's okay Daddy!" The girl encouraged. "I have an idea daddy!"

"Okay, what?"

"How about, tomorrow. You invite the girl to our party? I'd like to say thank you to her!"

Sesshomaru grinned. Rin was such a caring child. "Sure. We can all have fun together. Now pass the phone to Kaede-San."

"Okay, ja ne!"

"Bai bai! Oyasumi!" Sesshomaru smiled. "Moshi moshi? Kaede-Chan."

"Sesshomaru-san. Where are you?" Kaede, his good friend, asked worried on the other end.

"I'm sorry Kaede-Chan. The girl is fine. But her parents are out of town and I'm gonna stay tonight to take care of her. She's one of my students. Could you please watch Rin-Chan tonight? The girl will be good by tomorrow hopefully."

"Sure. But what a blessing that girl is! I couldn't imagine Rin gone."

"Thank you my good friend...neither could I... Oyasumi."

With that Sesshomaru closed his phone and ended up falling asleep, watching Kagome breathe in an out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome yawned as she blinked her eyes open. It was dark. She saw a clock on the wall. It was 2:00 am. She went to sit up quickly in surprise, but her arm gave out. Her eyes darted around. Where was she? Instead she slowly sat up.

Finally her eyes fell onto a graceful figure that was leaning back in a chair by her bed, sleeping. She recognized him at once, and her heart filled with warmth. She had no damn idea where she was, but it was okay... because _he_ was with her.

She studied him. He was slouched in the chair, his legs spread out as they were barely on the chair. His head was cocked to the side resting on the back of the chair. His arms were on the arm rests. His usually neat hair was loose around his shoulders. His blazer rested on the back of the chair Kagome guessed because he was currently just wrinkling his white dress shirt, the first few buttons undone and his tie loosened. Kagome bit her lip smiling...and blushing.

The rain had stopped and the moon filtered through the window making Sesshomaru glow. It was beautiful. He was like a God. Oh, how she wanted to touch him.

Almost like magic, Sesshomaru's eyes snapped opened, the two's eyes locked for a few moment then he let his eyes droop a bit. He yawned, running a hand through his hair.

"So you're awake!" Sesshomaru announced.

"Yes, now where am I?"

"Well, what do you remember?"

"Playing games are we? Fine. I remember watching a girl running around and she fell onto the road, I went to get her, and that's all I remember." Kagome said, staring up as she tried to remember more but nothing came.

"That's right. You saved that girl. She was going to get run over, and you grabbed her and fell onto the other side of the road. You got scrapped a bit, and you were knocked unconscious. I saw from the classroom and came to get you. Since your parents are in Izu, I decided to watch you. You'll be leaving tomorrow, I'll take you home."

"But that little girl!" Kagome cried out frantically, suddenly realizing.. "Where is she? How is she?"

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said softly, calming her down. "That little girl, was my daughter. She is fine. I can't imagine what would've happened if she'd been killed. Thank you Kagome." Sesshomaru said quietly. "She's at my home right now, my friend is watching her."

Sesshomaru watched at the mention of Rin being his daughter, Kagome's eyes looked like she was going to cry. Could it be?...

"I never knew you had a daughter...or a wife..." kagome mumbled as she looked down.

"Oh. I don't!" Sesshomaru said laughed calmly as he sighed. "I'm not married, and Rin isn't my blood child."

Kagome looked up, a small happiness arising in those mahogany eyes of hers. "Really? Her name is Rin? So you adopted her?"

"Yeah." Sesshomaru grinned. "She's really cute and I love her. My best friend and his girlfriend had Rin when they were in grade 12. At the time I was in grade 10. I'd known him all my life. He was a family friend. We both wanted to become teachers, and I'd always looked up to him."

Kagome smiled and nodded, completely interested, urging Sesshomaru to continue. Sesshomaru grinned, and Kagome's smile grew larger.

"But then... when Rin was four, I was babysitting Rin and both my best friend and his wife got in a car accident. They both died instantly." A pained look overtook his face. "Rin was only 4. It was horrible. I was the second one to be informed because he had no family because his mom had died and his father was in the hospital. He had no other family.

"Since Rin's mother had been shunned by her family because she got pregnant, in the will Rin was given to me. For the longest time, Rin was so traumatized, she didn't talk. It took her four months to speak again. But I love her so much. I couldn't have imagined what would've happened if she had died. She is all I have, even what I have left of my friend."

Kagome frowned. She wanted to go over and hug him, but she couldn't. And somehow, that hurt.

"It's okay. I wouldn't have mattered what kid it couldv'e been. Sometimes, someone's life is more important than your own. That was one of the time's I guess." Kagome said, choosing her words carefully.

"I just can't thank you enough. But I spoke with my daughter over the phone. Today was her birthday. I told her I'd give her a large party tomorrow and she wanted to invite you. Could you come?"

"I'd be pleased to!" Kagome said, grinning like an idiot.

"Fine then, go back to sleep. I'll take you home tomorrow, but get some sleep now. Don't forget you also have a cold!"

"Meh! I'm not...yawn...tiered..." Kagome said as she leaned back and automatically fell asleep.

Sesshomaru leaned back and fell asleep as well. What a day.


	6. Sleeping Beauty and Prince Charming

1Authors Note: AHAHAHA! LMFAO! I went to a club on ... ummm... Tuesday! To mark the ending of Exams. The grinding was fun lol. Anyways thats the most exciting thing that happened now onto the story. Oh and I got a Sesshomaru in a box! I luvs him! LMFAO! Yay!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reviews

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Misogreen: TT Not a speed bump...she NEARLY got hit. Lol... A Sesshomaru in a box, some assembly required.

Xolovexinuyasha: Oh thank youuuuuuu, I luv the feeling so much. Thank you...and I don't think Kagome saw it coming either...or Sesshomaru...poor Rin is Traumatized, for a few minutes lol...

Sexxy-Azn92: Awww, you CRIED! 0-0 Awww! That is like the biggest complement I can ever get! Thank you sooooo mucccchhhhh! Haha! Splashed by a car ish fun lol.

The Squabbit: Oh yes, I ADORE them:) But I hate poking -le sigh- but I'll endure... But GAH! Today was exam review day and three people showed up and at one point I was just drawing for fun and I looked up and he smiled at me I nearly had a heart attack. Lol. But if u think he likes u...I think u should be afraid...just a bit lol... And I promise to keep going and going and going and going...like a bunny...

NekoYasha: Okay Kagome is in grade 12, and she is 17 turning 18 in January. It's the end of November now. That's important. Sesshomaru is like 23 I think? Around there. Lol. Thankx for the review! Bai bai!

Kibasan: WOW! Thank you SO much. This review means so much to me, really! I love being called original! And getting to talk to the reviewers...is just plain fun! Because a lot of them might not have msn or anything but it's fun to talk casually with other people about my stories and also about random things that we might be going through at the same time. C'est la vie! Oh, and raisins REALLY DO suck! Haha! My Dad bought trail mix with smarties in em a few days ago and I ate all the smarties and my parents got mad lol.

Kat57: Oh trust me, more fluffy to come...a lot MORE. Especially this chapter and the next. AHA! And OMG! I HAVE a Sesshy plushie! I got him in a convention last may from my friend and I was like :O OHHHH! I LOVE YOU! Haha! I sleep with him...LMFAO...in a good sense...aww u know what I mean, I just have a dirty mind lmfao. Im gonna get one of those HUGE ones this May:)

Lady Lenn: They are having a 'time out' so basically they still can see other people but their engagement is still on. The party is, way, cool. Next chapter though :p

LadyRedEyes: OH YEAH! I LUV THAT GAME! HAHA! Kagura is SO slow its so jokes. You should go to Youtube. C o m and search Inu-Yasha Survivor. Me and my friends made this whole 10 minute play and the games in it if you wanna check it out! ;) The username I use is Kitteh. If the link doesnt show up here PM me if your interested in watching it. Ill find a way of getting you the link:D Anyways, HE IS SO SEXY IN THE GAME! I played him, and like beat everyone without knowing it. I do his special attack and Im like "COOL!" then my friends are like "HOWD YOU DO IT!" And Im like... "...I...don't...KNOW!" lol and MJ is just plain creepy. A-HEE-HEE! LMFAO

Strawberrylvr: Oh you just wait, it gets better! Long hugs...longing stares...and then they are gonna kiss...just you wait...it's gonna happen in chapter 9 or 10...just you wait...

Kikyo- AKA THE DEAD BITCH: Oh, how I adore your name thing. Yeah but 0-0 It's a drama and romance fanfic... but I'll try to add more humor I guess :) Starting in chapter 8 there is more. Im writing chapter 8 right now.

423-93: I luv you...lol

butterfly winds: Damn straight LMFAO! Nah, it's not THAT awesome...it's just wicked cool with a Sesshomaru in a box on top!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 6: Sleeping Beauty and Prince Charming

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru finally opened his eyes and found Kagome in conversation with a nurse.

"Thank you so much for caring for me." Kagome said, nodding her head. She was sitting up in bed.

"You welcome. Now you seem fine enough to go home. Here is some salve that should put on your scrapes for the next few weeks until they go away. Have a nice day." The maid bowed and walked off.

"How do you feel?" Sesshomaru asked groggily, not bothering with getting up yet as he rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"Better, I think my cold is gone. My scrapes don't hurt as much...Umm I have to change..." Kagome said blushing looking down at the remains of her school uniform in her hands.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said, tiered and still not getting it.

"Well, it's kind of hard when you're here." Kagome said, still staring at the uniform but now grinning.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll wait outside." Sesshomaru said quickly as he got up, grabbed his jacket and bag and went outside. Once he closed the door he heard laughter coming from beyond it. He grinned to himself even.

Kagome put on her skirt and top and looked down at herself. Wow, her uniform really got shreaded on the road! Even her bra was barely hanging on. A hand flew to her face. ACK! Sesshomaru had seen her without makeup! Oh GOD she must be a complete mess!

Kagome slowly and reluctantly came out. She kept her head low, trying to hide the rips and her face. Then out of no where, she felt a large jacket plop onto her shoulders. She looked up and found herself staring at beautiful gentle violet eyes.

"Come on, let's go." He said softly, starting to walk forward.

After a few steps Sesshomaru noticed Kagome wasn't following him. He turned around to find Kagome crying. He opened his mouth to ask why, but Kagome beat him to it.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Kagome said in a weak voice. Sesshomaru frowned, he didn't know how to answer that. Was he supposed to admit that he was in lust with his own pupil?

"Come now Kagome-Chan... You should go home and rest for a bit." Sesshomaru said calmly.

That was all Kagome needed when she laughed and wiped her tears away. He'd called her Kagome-Chan, and looked at her in her eyes when he'd said it. That was all she needed. And sometimes, that was all it took.

The two rode in silence until they got to Kagome's apartment building. Kagome had fallen asleep. So she _didn't_ have a good rest. Just as he thought. People can sleep, but still be tiered it was all some odd theory.

They finally reached Kagome's apartment building. Sesshomaru glanced over at her as she continued to sleep. The rain pattered on the windows as he killed the engine. Instead of waking her up, Sesshomaru sighed and leaned back, he watched Kagome's chest slowly rise and fall in her sleep.

After watching Kagome for almost an half hour. School would be starting in an hour. It was 7:00 am. The rain had stopped, but it seemed like it wasn't going to last long.

Sesshomaru finally decided what to do, as he opened the door and went around to the other side, carrying the tiered girl in his arms up to her apartment. Knowing Kagome, the door would probably not be locked...or maybe her family had come back? In any case he tried the door, and alas, it worked.

The door made a small creak as it opened, Sesshomaru cringed, trying hard not to imagine what would happen if Kagome had woken up in this position. Instead of waking up and screaming, she moaned quietly and cuddled closer, nuzzling her head to his chest.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but turn an interesting red colour when she'd done so. He quickly, but gently, put her down on the couch. Just as he was leaving to close the door, he heard Kagome start to mumble.

"I can't believe... That I love...my teacher...nnnnn." Then she stopped.

Sesshomaru's eyelids lowered, leaving crescent violets staring at Kagome. He slowly turned back, bending over Kagome, with his hands supporting him by holding onto the back of the couch. He bent down to kiss her, but heard someone at the door and quickly stood straight, trying to void his eyes of any emotion.

A woman with short black hair stood in the doorway along with a little boy and a older man with medium black hair that was slicked back. What was a seemingly rich man doing at this apartment?

"Who...are you?" The man said cooly.

"I am Kagome's English teacher, Mr. Oshiro." He said stoically back to the man, not willing to lose this fight.

The silence was soon interrupted by incessant giggling.

"OH GOD YOU GUYS ARE SO FUNNY!" Kagome burst out.

Kagome popped her head over the couch and rested her head in her hands, staring at her family in the doorway.

"Ohayo Mama! Hey Souta!" Kagome grinned.

"Nothing for you father?" The man grinned.

Kagome's face darkened. "You're my _step-father_. But yes, hello _father_."

"Kagome!" Her mother scolded, "Look what rude things you say about your father in front of your teacher! And why...is your teacher here?"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but Sesshomaru spoke before her.

"My daughter goes to the elementry school across the street. She was about to be hit by a car when Kagome grabbed her and saved her life. Kagome fell in the process and got knocked out. I saw from a school window and ran to help her. She went to the hospital and I stayed with her. I was just dropping her off at home. Yesterday was actually my daughters birthday, and my daughter would like Kagome-Chan to join us tonight."

"Kagome! Are you alright!" Kagome's mom said quickly.

"Yea it hurts a bit. How's Auntie?" Kagome quickly said, hating to be the center of attention with Sesshomaru there.

"She's fine now...but Kagome... Why didn't you phone!"

"Aw, Mom... Oshiro-San didn't have the number and I was unconscious until this morning." Kagome groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Well since you've been through such an ordeal Kagome, I think it'd be better if you stayed home. Going out somewhere would be too stressful." Onigumo said, staring coldly at Sesshomaru, trying to show possessivness. No, no way he was going to mess this up.

"Oh, but Daddy! I really wanna go!" Kagome said grinning and pouting. "I'm feeling a lot better. I've slept! And I can rest up till tonight."

"Yes, you can go. I think what you did was great." Kagome's mom said smiling.

"But Kyoko..." Onigumo said, seeming surprised, turning to Kagome's mom.

Sesshomaru nodded and thanked Mrs. Higurahshi before leaving. As Sesshomaru left and the others went to their proper rooms and Kagome ran out the door. Sesshomaru was halfway down the hall.

"Sesshomaru-Kun!" Kagome yelled as quietly as she could. Sesshomaru turned around and their eyes held each other. "I'll be waiting for tonight!"

When Kagome went back into her apartment, she ran to the window that stared out into the parking lot. She watched as Sesshomaru got into his car. By chance he saw her in the window and looked up at her as he opened the door. He grinned and got into the car.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru got to the school a few seconds after the bell rang and everyone was out of their seats in fervent conversation about something. He set his stuff down on his desk..

"Quiet everyone. Sit down in your seats class has begun." Sesshomaru barked, sending everyone crawling to their desks. "Now, that you are all settled, what seems to be the problem?"

Noone spoke for a few long moments as Sesshomaru scanned the class fiercely. Only Sango eventually dared put her hand up.

"Yes Narita-Chan."

"Yes, well, we were all wondering if Kagome is okay?" Sango said in a tiny voice.

Sesshomaru's expression softened and he sat down, clasping his hands in front of him.

"For those of you, who are wondering how Kagome Higurashi is doing, she is fine. She spent the night at the hospital. She got home this morning. She was only knocked unconscious, and got away with minor scrapes. Now can we carry on with the lesson?" Sesshomaru said, some people breathing a sigh of relief as he spoke. One particularly angry guy put up his hand.

"Sir, excuse my place, but how do you know all this about Kagome-Chan?" The boy fumed.

"I spoke with her mother, and also went with her to the hospital will that be all?" Sesshomaru said stoically. Why'd he lie? Did he need to? It wasn't like he and Kagome had, well, _done_ anything.

The boy just growled and leaned back. Some other guys seemed angry as well. What did they think? He could tell them certainly not...not yet anyways...

Sesshomaru found himself acting like his students, staring at the clock every few minutes. In each of his classes there were people wanting to know about Kagome, few girls but a lot of guys. It seemed Kagome was a very popular girl...too bad those guys didn't know what he knew. What he'd heard he say in her apartment subconsciously.

As soon as the last bell for the day went Sesshomaru had packed up and left. On the ride home he found himself contemplating what he should wear. Gods, it was as if he was a girl! Meanwhile, a few kilometers away Kagome was doing the exact same thing.

Kagome frantically searched through her closet for something when the phone rang. She grumbled before picking it up and giving out an irritated hello.

"Uh, may I please talk to Kagome-San?"

Kagome's eyes grew wide and she quickly re applied her self to her greeting. "Oh, Sesshomaru-Sama... I didn't expect you to call..."

"I forgot to tell you what time I'd be picking you up at. Be ready for 6 o-clock okay? That's three hours from now."

"Okay! See you then! Ja!" Kagome said cheerfully, then went back to her closet.

Onigumo poked his head in the door with his brows furrowed. Kagome cocked her head and rolled her eyes at him. He was at least tolerable when he was sober.

"Just put on casual clothes...he's just your _teacher_." Onigumo sneered. Kagome wanted to laugh in his face. Sarcastically all the while of course!

"GO-A-WAY!" Kagome growled. Onigumo glared at her before leaving. Souta came in smiling at her not too soon after.

"Ane-Can! What's wrong? You seem...stressed...and how's you scrapes?" Souta said sitting on her bed.

Kagome carefully closed the door then leaned on it as she spoke to Souta. "I need to find something to wear. I want to seem pretty but not slutty. And my scrapes are fine...just...really...really...UGLY!"

"You'll be fine Ane-Chan. He's just your teacher!" Souta said cheerfully.

"Not the point." Kagome sighed as she turned back to the closet.

She finally decided on a casual dress that was black, ribbed, and had white flowers on the front. The dress went to her mid-thighs, but stuck to her like glue, pointing out her best features. For accessories she had a pretty pink padlock that hung high on her neck. She only had the top earing for her right ear while she wore dangly black chain earrings that had stars on the end.

Kagome then got Souta to help her straighten her hair perfectly. She'd gotten layers the other day but you couldn't see them usually because her hair had too much volume. But her hair turned out perfect when straightened.

She put a light coat of sheer lip gloss, for her eyes putting on a pink eyeshadow that brought out the brown in her eyes with black eyeliner and mascara.

"Ha ha! Ane-Chan! You look like an angel!" Souta said happily as she turned around looking for comments.

"And how would _you_ know what an angel looks like?" Kagome said laughing as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Because, I'm cool."

"Of course!" Kagome said nodding.

Kagome looked out the window, and what did she see? A Sesshomaru with his hair...down. He was also wearing...jeans? And, a casual long sleeved shirt...rolled up no less? Wow, talk about laid back! Kagome grabbed the stuffed animal she'd bought for Rin earlier off of her bed.

"Bai bai Souta-Chan!" Kagome said quickly as she kissed him on the forehead again.

She put on a pair of skater shoes and through herself out the door and walked over to the elevator. She stood in front of it waiting for Sesshomaru, and when the door opened, the two were in utter shock, of each other!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When the elevator door opened, Sesshomaru was just leaning lazily on the railing that went around the elevator. But what the door opening revealed left him stunned, and about to slip off of the railing.

There stood Kagome lightly biting her lower lip, in a cute dress that in a very modest way, showed off everything that he wanted. Her hair was straightened and hung very long almost to her stomach in layers.

It took a lot for Sesshomaru to stop himself from dragging her into the elevator and pressing the emergency stop button for a while.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's eyes burning into her, and she had to have been blushing. But Sesshomaru wasn't the only one doing the checking out. There he was in jeans, a buttoned up black long sleeved dress-shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His long hair cascaded down his shoulders and appeared shiny in the dim light of the elevator. Damn, he was h-o-t...

"So, you're here..." Sesshomaru said lightly.

"Yeah, I saw you from my window and decided to meet up faster. Gotta problem with that?"

"No..."

Kagome stepped into the elevator but didn't go to far in, basically in the middle. With nothing to hold on to, as the older elevator started to go down, she fell forward, into Sesshomaru's arms. And God knows, if she wasn't blushing before, she had to be now.

Here she was, with her hands right up against her teachers chest, pressed right up against him. Sesshomaru had his arms around her back and waist. Instead of letting go the minute they realized Sesshomaru continued to hold her.

"You should be more careful Kagome-Chan..." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine, and those were the good kind.

They finally reached the ground floor, and yet Sesshomaru still had his arms around Kagome. And that's the way they had stayed, all 15 floors. With a ding the door opened but Sesshomaru was still there with Kagome in his arms.

"Um, Oshiro-Sama? We're, uh, here..." Kagome stuttered, in complete shock at what had happened.

"Let's go..." Sesshomaru said, completely choosing to ignore the fact he'd just spent 2 or 3 minuets with Kagome's smaller body framed by his own.

"Uh-huh!" Kagome said cheerfully. Nope, never happened...lalala...


	7. Having Two Daddies

1Authors note: Okay, this is uber late, I know and Im sorry but I've had the most hectic damn week of my life. Don't complain unless you were falsely arrested as well. That's right, I was arrested LMFAO. Shoplifiting at WalMart. Okay I didn't know I'd stolen it because it was given to me by my friend, but I walked out with it so apparently I stole it. She had some as well so we both got taken to the back of WalMart and had to wait for our parents to pick us up and the polic to come. Oh what fun that was. Hours of crying and self pity, though I must say, from a writer's point of view, it was an excellent experience. I think I'm stupid that way. But it's funny because a few hours before I was arrested, my English teacher informed me that my writing skills were amazing and that I should write a novel, and she'd help me get it published. So anyways, my internet wasn't working either. So basically... forgive me? Yes I know I'm a bad person. I mean who the hell steals Cream Eggs from WalMart --'... but forgive me and I might give an early chapter...come on...I know you wannit...

But I've already started to write my original story for publishing, anyone who is interesting in reading it, could you mention it in your review. I might be able to let you guys be some editors.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reviews

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Miso-Green: I luv you, You are the best daughter in the world.

MiMi86: If I told you it wouldn't be fun figuring out yourself would it? Okay, that doesn't make sense but I have no senses at all at the moment and have no damn idea of how to come up with a smart and inspiring response.

Thebitchthatlovesthebrother: Thanks for all the compliments! They really make me happy. I always try to make my stories original, and this one was actually a regular base idea, blown out of proportions with excellent sub plot. In depth characters and eye catching things that are provocative are always cool. Heh. I also like making Kagome and her brother close because I actually have a brother, but our relationship is not anything close to Kagome's. But I have seen that type of relationship in my friend and I adore it.

Notlikethemovies: haha! I love you! I love reviewers. I love knowing people love my story. I love Sess-Kun! Haha! I'm so amused at the moment...

Animegirl2005: Thank you soooo much. I like cute things... like kittens...

Kat57: What can I say? I'm a regular Edgar Allen Poe. LMFAO okay, maybe he didn't write crazy Inu-Yasha stories. I actually have a problem with getting addicted to things. That's why I don't particularly actually want to try smoking 'just once'. Same with drinking. But being addicted to a story is a different story...umm no pun intended. And yes, I whipped out a huge ass can off whipped cream on this chapter... Lots of fluff.

BeautifulOblivion: Wow, thank you. That has to be the most constructive and in depth review I've ever gotten. Heh, Yeah I like to edit my stuff right after I finish writing it or I forget. I don't particularly like it but I seriously suck at writing on paper, so actually editing has somehow helped me in school and such, especially with spelling. Oh, without spellcheck I write like my hand is run over by the bad-spelling tractor. As for the character development, I think I actually feel more attached to these characters because I sort of have compared them to myself in some way. The plot? Some exciting thing I thought up while completely bored in religion class. My head is sometimes one constant running movie of scene's including dialog and subtitles. Lol

sexxy-azn92: Yay! I love to ski, thought personally, I'm afraid of the big hills. I stick to the bunny hills. Yes, I know, I'm a loser lol. If Rin called Kagome Mommy, I think I'd pee my pants laughing, I'm so sorry but it's the truth.

Flames220: So? Two days can amount to a lot if you use your time wisely. Besides, he'd probably kill my cats or something un productive while I'm at school. On weekends I don't particularly need to sleep. :D Like right now? He's right behind me hugging me. Yah, that's right. HUGGING me... lol I'd rather not add any more details in public LMFAO.

Strawberrylover: Yes, Rin is uber cute when she'd not a potential mate for Sesshomaru in the feudal era... I really don't like her then for some odd reason.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 7: Having Two Daddies

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In the car Sesshomaru glanced over at Kagome. She was staring out the window. He looked down to where her dress was riding up. Then his eyes fell to her lap where a pig stuffed animal lay on her lap.

"You bought Rin something?" Sesshomaru said, surprised. "You didn't have to..."

Kagome turned and smiled. "Well, it was her birthday, and I was hogging her dad. I think it makes sense I give something back to her...I went out and bought it with some savings after you left this morning."

"She wouldn't be here, if you hadn't done that...I just can't get over how someone would risk their life, for someone they don't know." Sesshomaru said as he turned the car down a cute street with porches.

"Oh, get over it." Kagome groaned. "It wasn't anything...anyways...you helped me out at the hospital and have been taking care of me since yesterday. I have to thank you!"

Sesshomaru finally stopped in front of a larger sized house, which was pretty large for Tokyo! It must've cost..._a lot_. It was cute with bricks and a porch and everything. Picture perfect with a swing in the tree in front. There was a small swing on the porch.

"KAWAII!" Kagome cheered. "This is where you live! It's so...picture perfect!"

"You like it?" Sesshomaru laughed genuinely. Her laughter brought something out of him every time.

"I LOVE IT! It's so freaking CUTE!" Kagome said as she opened the car door and headed out, fixing her dress.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the door and walked in front of Kagome, and Kagome followed obediently. Sesshomaru opened the door and stepped inside, leaning on the wall taking off his shoes. Kagome merely slipped out of hers, how she loved her skater shoes!

"Rin-Chan! I'm back!" Sesshomaru called out.

A small girl with black hair came into the hall smiling, followed by an older looking woman.

"Sesshomaru-Sama!" The lady said, smiling kindly. "I know you asked me to stay for the party, but my sister was expecting me today. I'm sorry I can't stay!"

"It's ok Kaede-San...I understand. You go and see your sister and take care! Thank you again for watching Rin longer then needed the past days!" Sesshomaru bowed his head in recognition when he saw the woman.

Sesshomaru looked behind him and Kagome was smiling at Rin.

"Hi! I'm Rin! You helped me yesterday! Are you okay? Daddy said you were... ouch! Does it hurt?" Rin said bombarding Kagome, she looked towards Kagome's scratched arm.

"Only sometimes... But, I feel fine right now. And this is for you Rin-Chan!" Kagome said, bending over and patting the girl on the head and giving her the stuffed animal.

"Wow! A piggy!" Rin cheered happily.

"Yup! That's right! A cute little piggy just for you!" Kagome nodded.

Rin looked up at Kagome and stared at her for a second. "You're really pretty! Like an angel! I wanna be pretty like you when I grow up!"

Kagome blushed but just smiled and nodded.

"Thank you! I'm so sure you will too! I think you...will become a princess! Your cute!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Come... I'll show you my room!" Rin declared as she grabbed Kagome's hand and led her up to her room.

Kagome passed by Sesshomaru and smiled at him as she was dragged along upstairs. Sesshomaru just laughed, shaking his head as he headed into the kitchen. She was so good with kids.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome reached the top of the stairs and Rin pointed out, her bathroom, the guest bedroom, the study, and Sesshomaru's room. All of the doors were open. Kagome ignored it as she went into Rins room. And what a room it was!

The pink paint was adorable with hello kitty stickers on the wall. The room was the size of her apartment! In one corner was a double bed with a pink canopy. In another corner there was a mountain of Stuffed animals. There was also a computer, with desk. And then, a few bookcases filled with books. Then there was a pink dresser.

Kagome walked over to the dresser and inspected the pictures on top of it. There were a lot of pictures of two people. One was a man with short Blond hair and grey eyes. The female was a very pretty woman with a kind smile and long black hair.

"That's, my mommy and daddy...there always there. But now I have another Daddy! Sesshomaru is my Daddy too!" Rin said happily.

Kagome gave a sympathetic frown and kneeled down, holding the sides of Rin's arms.

"I have two daddy's too!" Kagome said forcing a smile. "My first Daddy isn't here anymore either."

Rin frowned. "My Daddy died in a car crash...how did _your_ Daddy die?"

"My Daddy was in a car crash too... But you know what?" Kagome said, smiling for real. "I know he's watching over me just like your Mommy and Daddy are!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru had gone upstairs to explain the pizza has arrived and he'd heard Kagome talking to Rin about how they're parents had died. So Kagome's Dad died in a car accident...

"Hey girls! Pizza's here!" Sesshomaru said leaning into the door frame smiling.

Kagome caught his smile with her eyes and returned it ten-folds. Rin cheered but Sesshomaru reminded her she needed to wash her hands.

"Here Rin, we'll wash our hands together!" Kagome said, gently leading the girl into the bathroom.

Sesshomaru nodded and went downstairs. Rin rushed in and washed her hands and the two laughed together. Before Kagome could even _start_ to wash _her_ hands, Rin was gone in a hurry. Kagome slowly washed her hand, and then she felt a small twinge of pain as she moved her right arm. It still hurt from when Onigumo had pushed her into the wall...

Kagome slowly wiped her hands, trying to avoid any pain. She then walked out and stared down the hall at Sesshomaru's room. She walked over to it, not daring to go any further then the doorway. It was beautiful. The room had hardwood flooring. The walls were a deep red. The room seemed empty if not for a book case filled with books, a black dresser, a huge bed with black sheets, and a couch that was the width of the bed at the beds feet.

Out of no where Kagome felt a body right up against hers and a silky cool voice whispered into her ear.

"So you found _my_ room."

Kagome nearly jumped, and a little ah escaped her lips. Her heart was thudding so loud, she wore he must hear it.

"Oh my GOD Sesshomaru..." Kagome gasped. Sesshomaru noted the forgetting of honorifics when she was surprised, and that, turned him on...

"We were waiting for you, how long does it take to wash your hands?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome turned around.

Kagome was doing some serious blushing. "Yes, well, my arm hurt...alot...from the fall...but I'll be okay."

Sesshomaru's eyes darkened. "You fell on your left arm...and you're clutching you right arm... Kagome, please tell me who the hell is hurting you?"

"It's nothing..." Kagome grumbled. "Lets go, Rin's waiting for us anyways."

"Wait a minute." Sesshomaru said throwing his right arm around her waist and pulling her against him again. He would've grabbed her hand, but he was afraid of hurting her.

"Um, you know you could've pulled my hand..." Kagome choked.

"You should take a Advil." Sesshomaru said, ignoring her comment and nodding her towards the bathroom. Kagome sat on the toilet, her legs crossed elegantly. She rolled her eyes as Sesshomaru handed her a paper cup with water and a Advil liquid gel cap.

"Thanks I guess..." Kagome grumbled as she swallowed the pill. "Now can I go Daddy?"

Sesshomaru laughed and nodded as Kagome stomped off downstairs to where Rin was. He followed her from behind, laughing inwardly.

"Kagome-Chan! The pizza is getting cold!" Rin argued.

Kagome laughed as she clapped her hands together. "Let's eat!"

The three of them laughed and chattered over food. It was an adorable scen. Sesshomaru would look at Kagome and when Kagome caught his eyes he'd look away. The same with Kagome. Rin was too busy eating to notice.

"So Rin!" Kagome declared as she finished her last sip of pop. "Do you like to read? I saw all those books in your room."

"Yes, me and Dad both read a lot!" Rin grinned, with her mouth full.

"Rin, what have me and Kagome been telling you?" Sesshomaru scolded.

"Yup Daddy, sorry. No eating with my mouth full."

Kagome grinned at the scene. It seemed so damn surreal. She was in the house, of the teacher she wanted to take her virginity, with him and his daughter, eating pizza. Woah, some dreams did come true, that was including the pizza too!

They all had a cake. Then the party moved to the impressively large living room. God, how could a teacher afford all of this? She ignored the thought and entertained Rin as Sesshomaru went up stairs and came back with 5 presents.

Kagome laughed as Rin clapped her hands and opened her presents revealing a new doll, a cute pink dress, a new doll house, a few coloring books, and a hello kitty digital camera. It was around 9 when Rin fell asleep on the couch while Sesshomaru and Kagome were watching TV, on separate couches of course.

Kagome sighed. "Wow, that was amazingly fun." Kagome laughed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Sesshomaru said tiredly. Apparently Kagome wasn't the only one who was worn out by Rin's on going parade around life.

"Blah blah blah..." Kagome yawned, not wanting to ask to go home, loving just being in his presence. But he couldn't like her back. She was some stupid younger student. And he was hot. He could get whoever he wanted.

"Yeah, well I should be taking you home now." Sesshomaru grumbled.

"Ya think?" Kagome mumbled as she stretched.

"I do..."

The two got into the car and Kagome fell to the side onto Sesshomaru's arm, still sleeping. That certainly woke Sesshomaru up. They were lucky he didn't swerve and hit a post, or something.

Sesshomaru nudged Kagome awake once they reached her apartment building that was 5 minuets away. The two of them walked together. Kagome didn't notice that she was leaning on Sesshomaru the whole way. She was completely wiped. When they reached the door Kagome groaned as she plucked the note on the door from the door.

"Oh, my, GOD! My Aunt had a relapse...and they left without me...again..." Kagome sobbed in self pity, Sesshomaru just leaned against the wall staring down at her. "Who the hell is going to help me put that stuff on my back now?"

Kagome paused for a minute and raised her eyebrow grinning deviously as she raised her eyes to meet Sesshomaru's.

"Uh, Kagome-Chan, I think that's going a bit far..." Sesshomaru choked on his own words.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

And so, Kagome went into her room to change and came out in very loose long grey pyjama bottoms, and a tank top. In her hands was the salve. Kagome raised her tank top as she lay down on the couch. Kagome closed her eyes, with her hand hanging over with the salve.

Sesshomaru grabbed it from her hands and opened the lid, sticking his hand into the goo.

Kagome clenched her eyes shut. Here she was, with her biggest crush in forever...and he was about to touch her bare skin. Her stomach felt non-existent, and her heart thudded painfully hard against her chest.

The moment Sesshomaru's hands touched Kagome's back, Kagome took in a breath. This was due to the cold gel, and the fact he was touching her. Such a blissful combination of pain and bliss.

"Does it hurt?" Sesshomaru asked softly.

"No...it's just really cold..." Kagome moaned as Sesshomaru's hands worked gentle circles on her scrapes. Oh God how she enjoyed it too much...

Apparently Kagome wasn't the only one enjoying it...Sesshomaru hoped to God she wouldn't turn around at that moment because he probably had the biggest erection ever recorded. She moaned every time he'd change the pressure.

"Done." Sesshomaru said, only saying done when he had gone down.

Kagome rolled over, arching her back so the goo didn't get on the couch. What an effect that had! Sesshomaru stared at her, her chest out and not to mention he discovered she had a nice flat stomach, yummy.

"Bai bai Sesshomaru-Sama!" Kagome said softly, her eyes drooping with sleep deprevation.

Sesshomaru regained himself... well there, he just lost himself... would he even be able to walk? Maybe...

"Goodbye Kagome-Chan." Sesshomaru said, as he got up and left.

"Oyasumi..." Kagome mumbled as she heard the door close.

Kagome lay there for a few moments, finally sure that the stuff had dried, she pulled down her shirt and lay down.

"Why...do I love someone so much? And why...Is it that I want what I can't have?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru was breathing heavily as he let his head fall back, hitting the elevator wall. Oh God how Kagome was amazing. She understood pain, because her father died, but is still normal...on some standards. She was great with Rin and her brother obviously. She was kind and caring, willing to die for a stranger. She was beautiful. She was perfect. And just so unattainable.

"Why...do I love her so much? And why... Is it that I want what I can't have?"


	8. The Things She Does

1Authors Note: I don't even know what to say. I was going to update yesterday but I slept over at my friends unexpectedly. If you must know, I was too lazy to walk down the street (literally) to my house. It's COLD AT NIGHT! I hate cold... Anyways. I was thinking that any people who'd be interested in anything else I do (doubt it) I have a you tub account (Kitteh) Where I have anime music videos from Chrno Crusade, and 2 random videos of me and my friends doing a Survivor Inu-Yasha style parody, or me falling off an exercise ball...' But Anyways I also have a myspace, and basic email is : Kitteh13 hotmail. I'm not sure if the underscore will show up but there is one between kitteh and 13. And you guys know the dot com thing so ANYWAYS. I love you all. Good Evening.

PS: I'm SO surpised how GREAT this story is really becoming. It's only on the 7th chapter and it already has 162 reviews, 1404 hits, 3C2's, 77 Favs, and 97 alerts. I'm so glad you guys like this story as much as I do! Seeing how much you guys love it, I love it even more. I will continue to give you my best through my chapters. Thank you.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reviews:

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

xolovexinuyasha: Yah being arrested does suck :( But I like to get hyper... Oh I wasn't grounded. My parents believe me and they think that sometimes teenagers make mistakes. So luckily, Im okay!.

Mimi86: Aw, that sucks! I couldnt imagine getting ANYTHING worse with the cops! Seriously! And you'd really read my story? That's AWESOME! Do you have msn or something?

Sexxy-azn92: I luv your reviews, I really do! As for when Sesshy finds out about abuse...I'm not too sure. But it's not for a while. But not too long!

Animegirl2005: Oh it will work out, even if I have to shove them into the library to make it work out...oops, I've said too much -scurries away-

Because I Can: Wow, that's a real compliment! To transfer someone into the SessxKag fandom is truly an honor...you're gonna become one of us! Muwahahahahaha! Anyways, yeah, it makes me happy that I can make you happy! I'm glad you like the story. I'll keep up the good work!

MisoGreen: Haha! I only give you commitment because you're my daughter. But anyways, I'm alive and feelin fine after what happened. Haha! My cat just meowed... I am TOO EASILY AMUSED 00. Anyways. I lub you!... and that stuffed piggy...man I gotta get me one of those!

BeautifulOblivion: ...remind me not to edit my work at 3 in the morning EVER AGAIN! Lol!

Kat57: What can I say? I'm cool! And good to go... I'm gonna add some rich creamy humor this chapter though, with a hint of fluffy vanilla..

StarPrincess2020: Awww, thank you! You make me smile!

Strawberrylover: Oh, I hate Rin...

The Dark One Reborn: So true, ADD is soo annoying. It's one of the reasons I got a 76 in Geography...oh cruel world...

LadyRedEyes: EXACTLY. I adore things I can't have. But then again, I don't like them after I have them...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 8: The Things She Does

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome woke up frazzled in the morning, on the couch. Kagome glanced at the clock on the wall that read 7:50. Kagome yelped as she jumped up. No one was there to wake her up. She quickly ran into the shower and jumped out, trying in vain to put the stuff on her back. It didn't work so she just chucked the jar into her purse...she'd ask Sango to help her later.

Kagome charged into her room, grabbing the new uniform her mother had bought yesterday and throwing it on. She pulled up her skirt and fumbled with her tie, leaving it loose. She had missed a couple buttons and she had left 4 undone, leaving her bra viewable. Of course, Kagome never noticed.

She pulled on her stockings with haste, barely able to clasp the leather straps. Her makeup was done quickly. She skipped the coverup because everyone would think it was from the car accident anyways.

The toast she'd put in the toaster before her shower had long sinced popped. She grabbed it and sprinted downstairs and off to school. She didn't want to be late, not for Sesshomaru's class anyways.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome's empty desk. She failed to come early again. That wasn't any fun! He'd barked at the students to sit quietly a moment before, and the room was complete silence. That is, it was until Kagome burst in just at the ring of the last bell.

Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide for a moment but went stony again right after. There Kagome was, her hair still wet and clinging to her face. He could see a black lace bra playing peekaboo, and parts of her stomach. She was heaving and choking on her breath as she leaned on the door, a piece of toast in her other hand.

"OH FUCK!" Kagome declared, "I FORGOT MY PURSE!"

Those were the last words that escaped her lips before Kagome collapsed to the ground. Sango yelped and the guys all jumped up. Sesshomaru knelt down beside her, tapping her face calling her name. Out of no where, and to the students surprise, Sesshomaru scooped Kagome up bridal style and stared at the class with an icy glare.

"You will all stay in your seats. And you all will keep your voices to a dull roar. Have I made myself clear?" Sesshomaru growled, looking around at the class. With everyone nodding, he ran out of the class, clutching Kagome to his own body. What the hell was with Kagome always getting messed up like this?

In the nurses office the nurse came as he set her down on a bed. The nurse and him placed a cool cloth on her forehead. She was as pale as snow. The nurse left to go and try to contact the office.

Kagome reached out and clutched Sesshomaru's sleeve, even with her eyes closed she had found him. Her breathing slowly regulated and she opened her eyes to look at him. She faintly grinned.

"I wasn't late!" Kagome laughed lightly.

"Yeah but you passed out." Sesshomaru pointed out. "You lose."

"I can't believe I forgot my purse!" Kagome said, letting her eyes close again.

"Shh... I have to go now... I have to get back to class. I swear to God if you leave this fucking room without letting me know I'll hunt you down and splash you a few more times okay?" Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice.

"You're so funny!" Kagome chuckled.

And with that Sesshomaru left and entered his classroom again. The whole class went silent. All the guys were silently fuming though.

"What happened?" Sango said, daring to stand up and speak on behalf of the others.

"Kagome merely was tiered from running and lack of nutrition according to the nurse. Now this class will go as normal." Sesshomaru said in his stony voice.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome's backpack that Sango had moved to her desk. At about forty minuets into the class Kagome walked into the class. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed when they fell on her as he turned away from the blackboard.

"Higurashi-San," Sesshomaru said in a flat voice, but his eyes burned daggers. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm okay. I just hadn't eaten in the morning, and I woke up really late." Kagome laughed, knowing he couldn't do anything about it in class.

"Shouldn't you be lying down?" Sesshomaru said clenching his teeth.

"Nope the nurse let me go." Kagome said sticking her tongue out.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome said turning to Sango.

Sango smiled, glad that her friend seemed better.

"How are you? Your not too hurt are you?" Sango asked.

The whole class erupted in conversation, guys even getting out of their seats to ask her if she was okay. Some of them trying to ask her on date saying lines like, 'Wow, you must be so tiered, how about I take you out to dinner sometime?'

Sesshomaru slowly erupted. But he was able to keep himself calm when speaking.

"Everyone will get back to their seats, before I decide to keep you all in after school for the next month. And MISS HIGURASHI, you WILL NOT disturb my class room. I have to ask you to stay after class." Sesshomaru said, slightly losing it when it came to Kagome.

"What if I don't want to?" Kagome hissed, glaring at him.

"Well then, please don't bother coming to my class anymore." Sesshomaru growled.

"What makes you think I want to be here? I know more English then you do probably." Kagome yelled in English. "They just wanted to know how I was after the car thing. Why don't you take your head out of your ass and look at the world around you for once."

"Excellent English." Sesshomaru said sarcastically. "But I wish to teach the other students who cannot understand. Would you like to teach?"

"Sure!" Kagome said defiantly.

Sesshomaru raised his hands as if to say go ahead. Everyone was staring in confusion, not really understanding English at all. If they knew a word, they couldn't make it out because they were talking too fast.

Kagome strutted over to the desk with her hands on her hips. She was moved to the side with her chest and head raised high to prove she was better.

Sesshomaru got up and stood at the back of the class, his hands folded as he stared nonchalantly at her as she leaned on the desk and crossed her legs smiling.

"Oshiro-Sama has decided that I should teach instead." Kagome said smiling at the class. "Let's show him I'm a better teacher 'kay?"

The guys cheered and clapped. Some of the girls smiled, so Kagome WAS growing on them as well. Sesshomaru fought a grin. She was like a Goddess, perched upon his desk. Her hair had been fixed and her shirt straightened out.

He watched as Kagome told everyone to put away their books. He rolled his eyes. So she _wasn't_ going to teach anything. How disappointing. But he'd lost faith in her too fast as she asked everyone to choose a song that they liked in English.

Everyone laughed and giggled as they debated wither to do "Im not Okay by My Chemical Romance", or "L.O.V.E by Ashlee Simpson." Sesshomaru cocked his head, what was she getting at?

After 4 minutes of debating, the class finally chose 'I'm not Okay'. Kagome nodded smiling and wrote the English words on the board, then wrote the Japanese words on the other side in roman letters.

Some people nodded laughing. In middle school everyone had to learn how to read roman letters Japanese. They understood some words all of a sudden. Sesshomaru stared amazed, how did she do it?

"Any words you wanna know that you are still unsure of?" Kagome asked politely.

A girl near the front raised her hand patiently, Kagome nodded. "How do you say aishitaru in English?"

Kagome smiled tenderly, and she looked up, her eyes locked with Sesshomaru's. "I love you...a lot..."

The girl nodded and thanked Kagome when she turned over to her boyfriend sitting in a few rows behind her saying I love you in English. Soon everyone's hands were up, asking Kagome useful words in Japanese.

The rest of class people were trying to have conversations in English. Kagome found and made up games that made it easier to pronounce and remember English words. The bell rang too soon and the students filed out of the class laughing and thanking Kagome, some of them asking for tutoring, including the girls.

Kagome went to go but Sesshomaru sat at his desk and called her over.

"Yes sir?" Kagome said biting her bottom lip and running her tongue along the seam of her lips. She was slightly blushing.

"How did you think of doing that?" Sesshomaru asked in a low voice.

"Well, it helped me for a while when I was learning to better my English in Japan, and better my Japanese in America."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment. "You lived in America?"

"Yes until I was eight." Kagome said, then turned and left.

As Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair he pondered the thought of Kagome living in America. It seemed, the two of them had more in common then previously thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'mmm soooooo HUNGRYYYYYY!" Kagome moaned at the caf. "I wish I hadn't forgotten my damn purse. I feel like I'm going to throw up."

Sango gave a sympathetic frown. "Sorry Kagome. I bought my lunch before you came and I don't have any money left. I forgot about your purse."

"Hey, how's about I buy you lunch beautiful?" A smooth yet rough voice said from above.

Kagome just glanced up to meet the eyes of a grade 12 with short light brown hair that was spiked. Kagome grinned. Usually, she didn't agree to these stupid lines, but at the moment she was extremely hungry.

"You think you can afford me?" Kagome said grinning up at the guy with a flirtatious smile and pout. With a slight shake of her head, she sent her bangs out of her eyes.

"I can try hun." He said giving her a toothy grin revealing pearly whites.

Kagome wanted to gag. He was so uncool. Kagome turned around and sat with her arms supporting her on the table attached to the bench. Her chest raised high and her body spread out with her legs crossed.

"Sure, go get me a burger and some fries...maybe we could talk?" Kagome said, raising her eyebrow.

"I'm on it sweetheart." The guy said as he leaned against the table, supporting himself with both hands on either side of Kagome. He was dangerously close, almost kissing her lips.

Kagome nearly doubled over with laughter as the guy went to get the food, to see Sesshomaru glaring at the other side of the caf. He had this period off and it was his turn to watch the caf. Was he still angry with her for leaving the nurses office? Angry at her for disturbing his class? Or... jealous?

Kagome wished to investigate the situation further. Sango was silently still laughing from the way Kagome played the guy like a piano. When he came back he place Kagome's burger in front of her. He sat beside her.

"So, got a name sweet cheeks?" The guy said lightly.

"Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said ignoring him now, she already had her food.

"That's cool, very cool. I'm Kouga Sasaki." He said grinning again.

Kagome cocked her head. "Yes, well, it's very nice to meet you Sasaki-Kun."

"Please, just call me Kouga."

"Yes, well, please, continue to call me Higurashi-Chan? Ne?"

Kagome began to eat and he wouldn't leave her alone. Sango laughed as he continually pushed for another date or a kiss.

"Come on Kagome-Chan...You can be my woman."

Kagome turned to him, grabbed what was rest of her burger because she was full, and smashed it in his face.

"You annoy me now..." Kagome got up and tried to walk away but he wiped it off and grabbed her right arm.

Kagome yelped in pain, but Kouga didn't notice. Instead he pulled her close and enveloped her hugging her. Kagome only winced more, because she'd forgotten to put on the salve that morning. If he kept it up, her scabs and the wounds might re-open.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru groaned when he stared at the sheet that declared that it was his turn for caf duty. He hated it. Annoying children eating, yelling, gabbing, fighting, it was all too much. Not a single shred of dignity among them.

Sesshomaru entered the caf and growled as he walked around, telling people to sit, or to be quieter. It didn't help he was already still angry that Kagome had left the nurses office. And then, she entered the room.

There she was, Kagome Higurashi, in the flesh. He was at the opposite side, and watched as she scanned the room and found Sango, sitting beside her. Kagome rested her head on the table, and Sesshomaru was worried that Kagome was feeling ill, but out of no where a upperclassmen randomly decided to talk to Kagome.

From where Sesshomaru was standing it seemed that Kagome was flirting with him, making gestures and smiling. Sesshomaru's gut twisted. He didn't want her to smile... not for anyone but him. No one else.

Finally the guy left and he relaxed a bit only to grow angry again when the guy showed up, bringing her food and flirting once more. Sesshomaru wanted to grab him and throw him into the wall. How dare he think he could flirt with Kagome?

Fortunately, Kagome seemed to be hating the attention as much as Sesshomaru. She rolled her eyes and made gestures of disgust. It seemed the last straw when she threw her hamburger in his face. Sesshomaru chuckled, but soon growled as she tried to leave. The guy grabbed her arm, and Kagome winced. The guy tried to hug her only making Kagome wince even more. Sesshomaru decided it was the last straw.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What do you think you are doing? I don't think that girl enjoy's what you are doing." A cold hard voice said from behind them.

"Sess...ho...maru..." Kagome gasped between waves of pain.

"What is it to you?" Kouga growled.

"I think it'd be a lot better to stop asking questions, and let the girl go before I get you suspended for bodily harm." Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice.

"What?" Kouga said in surprise, letting Kagome go without a thought.

Kagome lost her balance and fell to her knees and grabbed her right arm gasping.

"Good boy, now run along before I really do send you to the office." Sesshomaru said stoically.

Sango ran over and helped Kagome up. Sesshomaru watched. As soon as Kagome was standing up she stared Sesshomaru in the eyes.

"Thank you, so much." Kagome said, nodding her head in a bow, still clutching her arm.

"Miss Higurashi, you must learn not to get involved with such ignorant boys." Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh? And what kind of boys do you suggest I should get involved with?" Kagome said, her eyes flickering with audacity. Sesshomaru grinned.

"I think you should get involved with men." Sesshomaru said, finally turning and leaving.

Kagome's heart was going a million miles per hour. She was sure she was blushing. She had never guessed he would've answered that question. What was he proposing, if he was proposing anything at all...


	9. Perseverance is the Key

1Authors Note: First of all, this Chapter is dedicated to **Lady Red Eyes**, whose birthday is today! Today is Friday February 24 2006. Happy Birthday! You've been an amazing reviewer! So good luck and Happy B-Day again! On the other hand I've had a crazy week. On Wednesday, my friend had a panic attack which ended up scaring the shit outta me, another friend is sad because someone she loves is sick, then I stopped a friend of mine trying pot, then also I don't have singing lessons anymore because my teacher is pregnant! WOW! Lol, well Im tiered say the least...I have to sing in church on Sunday too! (T-T) But I'll survive!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reviews: (Chapter 8 received 40 reviews! Thank you guys sooo much!)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Strawberrylover: Someone like me is not very original now is it? God forbid I the GREAT MAHOU would be unoriginal...tee-hee... But yeah, I find Rin a potential threat for some reason. So I REALLY don't like her.

GothMistress: Well, Sesshomaru really never HAS been one to beat around the bush.

Sexxy-INU-tenshi: Yay! Review SHOULD be fun! -nods- But your cool so it comes easy lol. And the waking up late? Inspired by me! I live a 20 min walk from my highschool, and wouldn't you know it I've seemed to wake up at 8 twice and ran to school to make it in time for 8:10. Thank God for gym, or I would of passed out. When it comes to learning, I think that applying it to something we are interested in is really easy. Music, is a common love of teenagers all over the world so I thought that might be an easy and fun way for them to learn...Koreans are sooo cool! I have a friend named Stella in my Art and Gym class, and she moved from Korea a few years ago so I like to talk to her, though I havn't asked about any words yet...

Greenroses: No problem. The reviews are just motivation and a chance for me to communicate to a bunch of different people. It's more for you guys anyways so wether you review or not it's okay, but I love it when you DO review!

inugrldemon: Oh, I have kitty senses lol. I'm the AMAZING story teller. These things are just in my head. It can get uncool at times because I have so many ideas in my head it takes me hours to fal asleep. Concentration is also a frustration for me. But I guess writing is worth it.

Misogreen: Aw! You havn't been on lately! How ARE you? You SCARED ME! I hope your better.

Meijer Brand: Kawaii! You gave your last ounce of hapiness to ME? Yay! Thanks for the cookies by the way!

Inujinx: In fact, I did have a good day!

Kat57: Yay! Yeah, its pop-u-lar! W00t! But it's people like you who help me write these things so you have to give yourself a lot of credit...PS...pass the chocolate ice cream. We're saving the vanilla icing for next chapter where they, uh, get unexpectedly get completely rich vanilla chocolate.

Mimi86: Aw, That's sad...I think I might make a Yahoo account just to talk to you guys '

LadyRedEyes: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Okay, so you might not get to read this tonight because you'll be partying, but still. YAY! Lol! Oh YEAH! My ex-bf, I thought were cool and then they asked me out and I'm like "0-0 NO FAIR!" But yeah lol. Good luck!

Serena-Demon Goddess: Yeah, I might have read the same one. But I hated how she was quiet and stuff because, THATS NOT KAGOME! I think MY Kagome suites Kagomes personality better. Sesshomaru is a bit off but it's more about Kagome lol. But yeah, when it comes to spelling I try and try to edit but unfortunetly I'm doing this at 3:00 AM But I'll try my best to catch them. Thanks for the heads up.

PurityFlower1989: Kagome got scratched when she was saving Rin so that's why she has scabs.

OMG, CRABS! LOL! That WOULD have been funny wouldn't it?

The Squabbit: OMG! When your happy! I am so uber happy! Lets be happy together! Lalala!

Cutiepye06655: Well, I'm so glad you like it! Hope to see more reviews!

Aideen: Well you know, it's because I'm so cool!

CharmedForever911: Well them together might come faster then you'd think -

Because I Can: Well you see, Im SO amazing...I can pull off anything! Lol...not really...just fast witt...

Betrayed Love: I enjoy this Kagome better too.

Steffanie Patterson: Kagome turns 18 in January, which is a very important thing to remember.

Frosted Flake: Yup, hard as a rock...just wait for the end of this chapter lol.

XkillingPerfection: Apparently a lot of people liked this chapter! I guess it was pretty cool.

Kakashisninjadogs: Oh, I think a English dictionary can get them together faster then that! OMG LMFAO! Just wait, just wait for next chapter...just wait omg...Oh, and one step ahead of you!

Flames220: 0-0 you are SO evil! grabs Sesshomaru and begins to makeout with him Haha! Hahahahahahaha! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 9: Perseverance is the Key

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Kagome got home that night, her family was home once again. Her mother was cooking dinner while Onigumo watched TV, seeming stressed. Probably from the lack of alcohol in his system. What an alcoholic. Souta was doing his homework in their room.

"You're aunts fine, she just hit her head again. I can't see how she got so clumsy!" Her mother said without looking up.

Kagome smiled and walked over to her mom to help. As she washed her hands her mother spoke in a lower voice.

"Your father expects you to sing at the company party you know." Her mom said slowly.

"I know." Kagome groaned through grinding teeth. "I'm going to sing Ave Maria I guess."

"The one by Schubert? Good, I like that song!" Her mother replied as she chopped up the fish.

"Yes, it'll be fun" Kagome mentally sighed. This supposed 'company party' was actually all a setup for the daughters and sons of all the corporate big boys.

It was like a singles party. The adults were all trying to hook up their sons and daughters with other males or females of higher or even the same standards. It was a easy way of keeping everything in the company, not to mention prevent their children from marrying someone beneath them. God forbid they marry a pauper!

Tomorrow was Sunday, her one day off of the week and she'd be spending it entertaining a bunch of rich men in suites, snobby guys, and pampered fake princess's. How dull.

Of course she had to sing, that was the entertaining part. To show off talents of the little heirs and heiresses. Most would play some kind of instrument, the piano being popular. Kagome usually played the piano, but this year she'd be singing.

Kagome had attended this so called party since she turned 15 and started highschool. She'd always felt like she was being put in a parade, her mother made her wear pink frilly dresses much like the other girls. This year, she got to choose her own dress, which made her cheer happily. She'd finally get to do what she wanted.

Sesshomaru glared angrily at the invitation on the fridge door as he ate dinner. Rin had already finished eating and was off watching TV. There on the fridge was the reminder of years ago. The last time he'd attended that stupid party was 4 years ago.

His father had obviously found out about his break up time with Kagura, because he'd received this horrendous invitation in the mail two days ago. It really was an offending thing. He wanted nothing more then to rip up the invitation to the circus.

Well, it was really an invitation to his father's company party, but it was all basically the same thing. A dating game to set up two unsuspecting people who happened to be offspring of rich men in suits. Sesshomaru hadn't been to that thing since he started dating Kagura, whom he'd met at the stupid party.

Unfortunately for Sesshomaru, the invitation wasn't a question, it was a demand. If he, the son of the company's owner, didn't show up when he was single, it'd be a disaster. He didn't want to go especially because Kagura would be there. If he didn't show up Kagura would think he was avoiding her.

Luckily he no longer had to do the talent portion of the circus. That always stopped at the age of 18. He loathed preparing for the party before. Hours and hours of playing Bach repeatedly could drive one mad!

Well, he'd go. Sesshomaru got up and phoned Kaede, informing her that he'd need her to babysit the next day. Hopefully, he was doing the right thing... Hopefully.

Kagome leaned her head against the car window. She was sitting in the back while Onigumo drove with his crisp grey suite. Her mother was in the passenger side, wearing a pale cream dress.

Kagome had chosen to wear a black dress, much to her mothers anxiety. Kagome knew that every other girl there would be wearing some pink thing. Such and offending colour! Pink was disgusting unless worn in a redder, darker shade known as magenta or hot pink. But of course, the debutantes always opted for the lighter shade seeming to become poof balls in pink, with over done makeup and hair.

Kagome enjoyed wearing plain brown eye shadow, mascara and eyeliner. She'd straightened her hair so it was pin straight and the layers showed up beautifully. Her side bangs swept to the right. She couldn't be like the rest of them, because that wasn't who she was.

Once they arrived, everyone stared at Kagome, but Kagome ignored them. Kagome kept her head high and walked with purpose. Who cares what everyone thinks? She stared nervously as a girl with blond hair played the piano on the stage, Chopin probably.

Kagome couldn't remember the last time she'd heard someone sing for the talent. But yes, she was allowed to do so. A friend she'd met her first year would be accompanying her on the piano, but she was no where in sight.

"Boo!" A childish voice called from behind.

Kagome nearly jumped as she turned around to see her friend smiling at her. "Ayame! It's so nice to see you again!"

"Are you ready to give it all you got? Going into the lions den?" Ayame said smiling.

"Haha! Very funny." Kagome groaned just as a smaller older lady came and asked if she was Kagome.

"Uh, yes?" Kagome gulped.

"Well then hurry! You're on in two acts!" The lady said as she hurried Kagome and Ayame to the back of the stage.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat when she saw a flash of white hair... could it be? But before she had anymore time to think she was shoved into the back of the stage.

Sesshomaru sighed as he entered the hall. All the offspring were standing tall beside their owners, better known as parents. Girls dressed up in frilly dresses and boys in their sharp tuxedos. Most of the men seemed to want out while all of the girls, despite not being pretty at all, attempted stupid small talk and flirting.

Sesshomaru shook his head. It was the same as ever. Why these big corporate people didn't breed beautiful was still a shock and wonderment.

Sesshomaru grabbed a martini glass off of one of the waiters platters as he walked by. Sesshomaru was just about to walk off to find his dad when everyone seemed to stop what they were doing to look to the stage.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment there was suddenly a violinist but when he turned he understood. There, on stage, was Kagome, standing tall and grinning slyly.

No wonder everyone stared. There she was, with her hair straight, while everyone else had curled theirs. Her hair hung down while everyone else's was up. She wore strappy stilettoes while everyone else wearing pumps. She wore black when everyone else was pink.

There she was, looking amazing. In the last place he'd ever expected to see her. Her dress was tight down to her hips where everything flowed down horizontally. On the front was black crossing ribbon.

Sesshomaru could see her, but he didn't think she saw him. If she did, she made no sign to show it. He smiled warmly. Well, well. What was she going to do today?

Kagome appeared slightly nervous , but Sesshomaru knew he was the only one that knew this. To all appearances she seemed completely fine. But Sesshomaru could see her eyes and her gestures.

A girl with medium red hair sit down at the piano and she began to play. Sesshomaru wondered what Kagome was doing while the girl played but it hit him when he finally saw the microphone in Kagome's hand. She was going to, sing?

Without anytime left to think, Kagome's voice filled the room and everyone finally stopped to listen. With exact poise, grace, annunciation, and pitch, Kagome seemed like an angel.

When Kagome hit a high note, her gaze drifted over to Sesshomaru's face. The expression on her face was surprise, but quickly turned into a soft smile as she sang, only making her notes even better.

As her voice began to fad once the song was over, the room erupted in clapping. Everyone was clapping, but Kagomes eyes didn't once leave Sesshomaru's face as she smiled, bowed, and left the stage with her friend.

"WOW! Kagome you were AWESOME!" Ayame squeeled.

"Yes, extremely awesome." A calm and cool voice said from behind Kagome.

Kagome turned around with a huge smile. "Why, hello Oshiro-Sama! What brings you here?"

"My father is the owner of the company. And you?" Sesshomaru said smoothly.

Ayame smiled, and nodded her head that she was leaving. Kagome nodded and smiled, then turned back to Sesshomaru.

"My step-father is on the board. I've never seen you here before." Kagome said grinning.

"Yes well, I was actually dating someone for the past few years, thus had no need to come."

Sesshomaru said, trying to find a good way to word it.

"So... You guys are over now right?" Kagome said nervously.

"Yes."

A smile returned to Kagome's lips. "Well then. I guess at the moment our parents are trying to set us up. I mean, if you're here, and I'm here. It's all free game right?"

"I'd guess so Miss Higurashi." Sesshomaru chuckled.

Kagome stepped closer to Sesshomaru. So close he could smell her clean crisp and flowery perfume. She smelt like vanilla and roses.

"I've really decided to take you up on your advice." Kagome said boldly.

"Oh? And which advice was this?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised brow.

"Well, lets just say... I really am more interested in men" Kagome grinned.

Sesshomaru nearly stopped breathing right there. He expected her to touch him, or something. Anything to get his heart started again. Instead, Kagome had other ideas. This was probably because, he'd assumed something of her. And Sesshomaru should really never assume _anything _about Kagome.

So instead of touching. Kagome turned heels and walked away. Turning her head back and smiling coyly as she walked off towards her parents.

Sesshomaru grinned, he'd want nothing more then to drag her to his house and...tutor her? They could pretend all they wanted, but no matter what she was still his student. The same way that he was her teacher. How disappointing.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but grin when he noticed Kagome's parents were talking to his father. Just the man he was looking for!

As Kagome walked over to her parents she had wonder if what she said was okay. She was flirting with a teacher for god's sake! The only good thing about it was that he was flirting back. Kagome blushed.

When Kagome looked up she saw who her parents were talking to. A tall sturdy gorgeous man stood before her. Kagome gulped. Despite his obvious older age he seemed elegant with his long tied up hair. Kagome grinned, this man reminded her of a certain _other_ man...could it be?

"Why hello Sesshomaru-Kun! My son!" The older man said smiling.

Kagome cocked her head back to see Sesshomaru coming. Onigumo glared at Sesshomaru over the glass he was drinking from. Kagome's mother only nodded smiling.

"This is one of my best employee's Mr. Higurashi! He came with his wife and daughter. In fact his daughter sang a few minutes ago. She's amazing!" The man said, gleaming.

"Oh yes father, I saw her. She is quite amazing." Sesshomaru grinned at her, and Kagome nearly fell into a pile of jelly.

"Your son is also my daughters teacher." Onigumo replied quickly, breaking the glow between the two.

Sesshomaru's dad frowned, as if disappointed. "Oh really? How disappointing. The two seemed like they would get along as partners."

"I doubt it. The age difference Taisho-Sama! I'm sure your younger son would be more appropriate." Onigumo said grinning. Sesshomaru frowned.

It seemed Onigumo was aware that his brother was studying overseas. For some reason, even the mention of Kagome being with another man, let alone his brother, annoyed Sesshomaru immensely.

"Oh agreed! A marriage between our two families would be perfect! We could get the two together when my son comes back from America this summer. He's doing his studies there." Taisho said proudly.

Well then, Sesshomaru had almost 8 months to get Kagome to be his. That's right. He decided it then and there. He'd find a way to get Kagome to belong to him. She seemed interested in him, but there was always the possibility she was just flirting for fun. How mind boggling.

"Sesshomaru-Kun! So nice to see you!" A annoying voice said as it approached.

Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide. Oh great, Kagura did come. How inconvenient. God could only know if she was going to bring up their wedding. Kagome would completely back off if anything like that was brought up. Then what would happen to his plan?

"I must go Father. It's nice seeing you again Ka-Higurashi-Chan." Sesshomaru said, catching himself. But Onigumo noticed and glared.

"Hello Kagura I'm sure that Hakoudoshi in banking was very interested in you." Sesshomaru said as he walked up to Kagura, directing her away from Kagome.

"Who on earth was that young girl you were with?" Kagura said blankly, suspicious.

Sesshomaru fought the urge to ask Kagura if she was jealous. "A daughter of a friend of my fathers."

"Oh, I thought you were actually seeing that girl. How silly of me!" Kagura let out a shrill laugh which made Sesshomaru cringe. How had he even lasted for 4 _years_?

"Yes, extremely silly." Sesshomaru added briskly.

"Yes well, I'll have you know I am actually going on a date with Hakoudoshi this weekend." Kagura said grinning. What? Did she expect him to get jealous?

"Have fun!" Sesshomaru sighed as he left Kagura huffing.

The rest of the evening Sesshomaru spent keeping Kagura and Kagome a safe distance away from each other. Kagome and him shared shy smiles once and a while. By the time near the end Kagome's parents had gone with Sesshomaru's father to talk about certain statements and a promotion.

Kagome sat on the stage, letting her feet swing back and forth. It was actually quite a mental strain to keep the balance perfect from swinging forward and back. Not to mention keeping it in sync. Kagome looked up when she heard someone call her name. She looked up to see Sesshomaru coming towards her.

Kagome grinned sheepishly, noting that they were the only people in the large room minus a few servants who were cleaning up. Sesshomaru sat beside her.

"So this is why you can afford to live in that house on a teacher's salary!" Kagome stated simply.

"Yes, well, it's the only part of my life that my father takes part in. He wants me to take over the business while I want to be a teacher."

"But, your brother?" Kagome asked.

"My father thinks Inu-Yasha will not be strong enough to carry on in the company. Besides that, Inu-Yasha doesn't want to own the company either, though I have no idea what he plans to do." Sesshomaru sighed. "My father bought my house for me when I had left the mansion, fully furnished. He also helped me take care of Rin in the beginning."

"So you really like being a teacher?" Kagome asked, and was surprised when Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Not really. It was the only thing that I could think of to get out of owning the company. My life has always been so controlled by everyone. My girlfriends, where I live, what I should do, what job I should have. It gets suffocating. But I'm getting used to being a teacher, yes." Sesshomaru replied while staring at the opposite wall far across the room.

"Ha! We're opposites!" Kagome declared, Sesshomaru stared at her, their eyes meeting in a clash of mahogany brown and violet. "You see. Ever since I was little, since my dad died, I've had to make up for it. I have to take care of my brother and mother. God knows Onigumo doesn't..."

Sesshomaru gave Kagome a questioning look and Kagome eyes widened at what she'd let slip. Quickly she lowered her eyelids half way and grinned slyly.

"You know, they always said opposites attract..." Kagomes, voice barely came out as a whisper as Sesshomaru's eyes dilated and their faces approached each other slowly.

Their lips were so close that Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's breath on her lips. Just as their lips were about to meet, a door at the other end opened and the parents came out.

Both Kagome's and Sesshomaru's eyes popped open to stare at each other blushing. Then they turned away, whipping their heads away.

"Kagome. We are leaving now." Onigumo's angry and cold voice filled the air.

"Hai!" Kagome said quickly as she hopped down.

"Ah, Higurashi-Chan! I forgot to mention." Sesshomaru called after her, making her turn around. "Tomorrow is the school dance. I trust you are going with Narita-Chan?"

"Of course Sensei." Kagome grinned nodding. "Oyasumi!"

Kagome left with her mother and father, her smile still drilled into Sesshomaru's mind. Okay, so now he couldn't walk. Hadn't he thought before that the words Sensei on her lips would make him hard as a rock? It was amazing how good he was at estimating situations, though sometimes it seemed impossible to guess what Kagome would do!

Kagome let go of a listless sigh as the family piled into the car. So close. So damn close! The only thing that scared her was what would happen if they did kiss? Would everything be awkward between them? He was still her teacher after all.

Kagome pressed her fingers to her lips in a kiss as she smiled. Oh she'd seduce Sesshomaru. He seemed interested. Maybe tomorrow...or maybe not...


	10. When One Wonders

1Editors Note: Yes, well...this is going to be the best chapter as of late. It's amazing. You'll like it. Rawr, no read! Okay, Since these reviews are getting really long, I've decided to make the name bold so you guys who wanna skip that part can. Kay? Kay.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reviews

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Misogreen: Aww, you were the first to review! Well, I'm going to China town in Toronto on Saterday...tomorrow...I'm gonna have FUN!

Captive24: Well, Happy belated birthday to you too! Hope you had a good one!

The Squabbit: ...I love you too...

Meijer Brand: Oh yes, Kagome is an excellent seductress...hisssss woot...

Demonic Angelz: Yes, apparently no one liked Onigumo this chapter...

Kakashisninjadogs: Oh you and your long reviews...I luv them so! Yes, she called him Sensei...instant hard on! LMFAO Well, you'll enjoy this chapter a lot. And Inu-Yasha is important...just not now...late on. But I won't say anything else.

XolovexInuyasha: yes, I think about a million times...and I never grow tiered of hearing it!

MidnightKoi: I like brownies...

Kat57: Yes, but what if she can't seduce him? And he seduces her first? Would you be sad then?

Strawberrylover: I'm sorry but school dances suck. It's the all ages clubs that are amazing man! Total grinding!

Nia: Aw, thank you! I love KagxSess...they rock...

Demonic Tamai: Inu-Yasha? Who said anything about Inu-Yasha...we will no longer speak of him...

Serena-Demon Goddess: I actually am pro Onigumo, because without him, this story would be BORING! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Inugrldemon: Yes my kitty senses...I like cats by the way

Sexxy-INU-tenshi: Yes, I don't like pink much...I must agree. -nod nod-

Flamese 220: OI! I got him on weekends! He's miiinnnneeee!

Child of Silvery Moon: I really don't know when they kiss... -looks away-

LadyRedEyes: Your welcome! A lot of other people said Happy B-Day too in their reviews! I hope you had fun! And I hope you enjoy this chapter:P NEH!

IloveKenwatanabe: How cool! My friends like their math teacher...I still prefer my Science teacher though...and that cool sub...lol See, it's normal to have crushes on teachers!

Butterflywinds: Oh, it will get better!

Kelly: OMG! I love me too! Lol. Well truth is, I love you!

FullmetalInugirl145: I update once a week! On the weekends without fail! Unless it's something big. But that's yet to happen! But I'm so glad you like this story!

Dragonfli: Wow, you're blunt lol.

My-ImmortalHeart: I'm sorry, but I can't promise I'll be able to read it. It's just that I barely have time to update all my stories and I also have other commitments and its very hard for me. I can try though...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 10: When One Wonders**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The day passed amazingly fast for Kagome. She and Sango walked quickly back home to get dressed for the dance, then the two were to go back together at 6:30 when the dance began.

Kagome threw her closet doors open as soon as she got home and started to rummage through her clothes. Sango would come over at 5:30 when they'd leave. Everyone came early supposedly.

Souta watched, amused as Kagome grabbed shirts, pants, and skirts. Throwing them every which way while looking for something good.

"Whatcha doing sis?" Souta asked just as a flying skirt hit him in the face.

When Kagome turned around to answer, she saw the skirt hanging onto her little brother and broke out into laughter.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Souta!" Kagome chuckled as she pulled the skirt off and patted his head smiling. "I'm going to a school dance."

"Sounds like fun." Souta nodded.

"Hope so!" Kagome sighed as she finally took out a pair of jeans and black tube top that revealed her midriff.

She studied herself in the mirror with the clothing on. Yes, she looked really good! Which was excellent, but she found herself wonder who she was trying to impress. Odds were that Sesshomaru would not be coming to the dance and she shouldn't dress up. Kagome shivered. Kouga would be there.

"Kagome! Sango-Chan is here!" Kagome heard her brother call from the door way. She had heard someone knock on the door.

"Coming!" Kagome said as she hurried out of her room to see Sango wearing a pretty pink skirt and a white tank top. "Wow Sango-Chan! You look great!"

Sango blushed but when she looked up her eyes nearly bulged. "Kagome-Chan! You look stunning!"

"Thank you so much! We really must be off now! Bye mom! Bye Souta!" Kagome looked around the room. It seemed Onigumo was going to be home at 12 o'clock that night. She'd make sure to come home by 11.

Kagome ran out the door and the two comrades spoke about the dance.

"Oh yeah it happens every year...in fact you can invite people..." Sango grinned slyly.

"Oh...so you invited your boyfriend?" Kagome asked smiling.

Sango blushed and threw her hands to her face to try and cover it. "Um, no...I mean yes...but I'm not sure if he'll come...cause he has work maybe and..."

"Calm down!" Kagome laughed patting Sango on the back. "He'll probably come Sango-Chan! Don't worry yourself too much."

"And you? I'm sure many guys asked you to go to the dance with them!"

Kagome felt an annoyed smile tug at her lips as she remembered the past few lunches before where she'd been bombarded by boy after boy who wanted to ask her out. She nearly suffocated in a sea of men.

"Yes, well. There's only really only one guy I'm interested in." Kagome said, finding herself blushing.

"Oh really?" Sango said with a look on interest in her eyes. "What's his name? How'd you meet him?... Do I know him?"

Kagome shook her head laughing. "Yeah, you know him. He goes to the school... But that's all I'm gonna say!"

After that Kagome ran forward in a game of tag with Sango. But as Kagome was running she felt exhilarated, and thought of Sesshomaru. She felt like if she ran fast enough, she'd just fly away. What had he meant by mentioning the dance yesterday? And she could have sworn she felt their eyes lock at one point in class. Then again, she did have a strange mind.

Kagome and Sango finally reached the school and were making their way across the school parking lot when the parked car they were walking in front of honked at them and flashed the lights. Sango nearly fell over with fright and Kagome was confused. When the two looked into the car there sat a man with shaggy black hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Miroku-Kun!" Sango said happily as the man got out of the car laughing. "That was horrible of you!"

"Yes well, your too easy Sango-Chan!... And who is this?" The man asked as he put an arm around Sango's waist. Kagome saw Sango blush as he did so.

"This is Kagome-Chan. Kagome Higurashi. She's the one that would like a job." Sango replied smiling at Kagome.

"Very nice to meet you Kagome-Chan!" Miroku said smiling and holding his hand out. Kagome shook his hand then smiled tenderly at the cute sight of the couple. For a second, she even saw her head on Sango and Sesshomaru's on Miroku's... But of course, that would never be real!

"Thank you. I've heard a lot about you Miroku-Kun." Kagome said smiling. "I am very much interested in a job. Sango-Chan said you might be able to get me a job and it'd really help me out."

"Yes well, we don't have any females but I _have_ heard that the uniform for females was a skirt... and we really could use a pair of cute legs like yours around!" Miroku grinned.

Kagome burst out laughing as Sango gave a look of disgust before slapping Miroku. "Baka!"

Sango ran off with Miroku at her tail, leaving Kagome alone in the parking lot. Kagome sighed and shook her head laughing. And so, Kagome made her way to the gym where she could hear the booming music beating on the glass windows of the doors.

Kagome merely stepped in and she already had at least five guys on her case but it was dark so she couldn't get an exact number. Kagome suddenly felt claustrophobic and needed to break free.

"Okay, first dance will be with the first guy to get me a drink...now GO!" Kagome said over the music and the men were gone in a flash.

Kagome laughed at her own wit. She easily snuck out into the hallways and slunk around, hoping no one would see her. She wasn't sure if she was even allowed in the hallways during the dance. Kagome thought it might be a good time to return her books so she headed over to her locker and finally walked back to the library.

The library was dark. Kagome could have just put the book in the slot, but instead decided to venture inside, relieved when she found that the door was not locked. As Kagome stepped in, the darkness of the room engulfed her. A sense of mystery piqued her interest in the colder room.

Sesshomaru surveyed the gym with disgust. People were grinding and dirty dancing everywhere. He tried in vain to look for Kagome but it was hard to see in the dimness of the room. Fortunately he noticed Kouga running to the door when Sesshomaru finally was able to pick out Kagome.

It wasn't too hard to find Kagome after that. It was quite easy actually. All you had to do was look for the swarm of boys. Sesshomaru watched with amusement as the guys suddenly left and Kagome scurried out into the hallway, looking over her shoulder slyly to make sure no one was following her. What was she doing?

Just was Sesshomaru was reflecting on which action should be taken another teacher supervisor nudged him in the stomach.

"Oshiro-San, you may go home. We seem to have more then enough teachers here. Why don't you just go home and have some time to yourself. I'm sure Rin-Chan is being babysat right?"

Sesshomaru just nodded and thanked the woman who was smiling warmly and nodding. He agreed with a smile and left.

Once in the halls Sesshomaru's eyes darted to look for Kagome. He caught a glimpse of Kagome's pink streaks and headed calmly in that direction. Now really, what was she up to?

As Sesshomaru turned the corner he heard the library door close and grinned. What would Kagome be doing in a library during a dance? One really has to wonder what lies behind a library door that is more appealing then pounding music and the smell of sweat. Oh yes, a real competition.

Kagome's heart skipped a few beats when she heard the library door open and close once more. Another pair of footsteps could scarcely be heard, muffled by the royal blue carpeting. Kagome held her breath.

Kagome shrunk back a bit against one of the bookcases. She was in the English section and was planning on looking at some of the other books. For her safety Kagome grappled at the book case without looking behind her, and grabbing the heaviest book she could find.

"What are you doing in here?" A smooth, cold and silky voice asked.

Without thinking Kagome yelped as she threw the book that was in her hands towards the voice, ending up throwing the man against the bookcase.

"Fuck..." The rough voice grunted angrily.

As Kagome's eyes finally completely adjusted to the lack of lighting Kagome gasped. "Oh my GOD! Sesshomaru-Kun! What are you doing here? I thought you were a rapist or something."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same thing but...a rapist?"

Kagome laughed as she grinned up at his beautiful face. She never really noticed how much taller he was then her. He stared down at her and their gaze locked for what seemed only a few seconds when Kagome's eyes looked up just in time to watch a large book on the top shelf come barreling down.

Without any time to think the book hit Sesshomaru in the head. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru was still looking down at Kagome when this happened and the force of the impact had led to his lips coming into contact with Kagomes' in a kiss. The two stumbled into the next bookcase and onto the ground.

Sesshomaru leaned back and grimaced, holding his head. "Holy crap, that hurt!" Sesshomaru cursed silently.

Kagome burst out laughing, apparently the two of them wanted to forget that they had just kissed. Kagome stared down at the culprit with anger. They weren't supposed to kiss now. Maybe they weren't supposed to ever kiss. How horrible.

Kagome couldn't help but burst out in laughter when she read the title on the enormous book

"Oxford English Dictionary huh?" Kagome laughed. "I guess there is some truth in the saying, Don't make me beat you in the name of proper English!"

The two laughed together but once the laughter ended there was only an awkward silence, that hung heavy in the air. Sesshomaru was silently beating himself up, wondering what Kagome would say. She could do two things, she could ignore it, or she might fling her arms around him and admit her undying love. Then again... There was always the possibility of her slapping him... But of course, assuming anything of Kagome was horrible, and she could always prove anyone wrong. Kagome was the first to break the silence.

"That was my first kiss idiot!" Kagome growled angrily.

Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide as he stared at her, and she did actually seem somewhat angry. "Oh come on, I know you said you're innocent but I doubt you're _that_ innocent!"

"No I'm serious. You just messed up my first kiss... Thanks A LOT." Kagome growled, but then her tone got a bit softer. "I mean, that's not what I thought my first kiss was gonna be like at all..."

Sesshomaru softened. "So what did you expect your first kiss to be like?"

Kagome thanked God that there was no light, because she must have been as red as a tomato. "Well, I thought that if I kept my first kiss until I was older, it'd be one of those movie star kisses!" Kagome paused. "You know! The kind where it's a french kiss, and you see stars, and you..."

Kagome would have finished if it weren't for Sesshomaru's sudden closeness as he slowly backed her up into the bookcase as she spoke. He placed his two hands on the bookcase, encasing her head in some way. His legs had somehow straddled hers.

"Anything else?" Sesshomaru asked slowly, his eyes drooping lowly while staring down at Kagome.

"Not really." Kagome gasped, barely able to find her voice.

"Good."

Kagome was surprised as Sesshomaru's lips dropped onto hers. She froze up at first, actually realizing it really was her first kiss and Sesshomaru was older and much more experienced. But instead of stopping, Sesshomaru kept going. His lips brushed lightly against hers, picking up in pressure and speed. Kagome quickly caught on, mimicking him.

Sesshomaru then sucked lightly at her bottom lip, telling her he wanted her to open her lips. He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips. Kagome finally complied and gasped as Sesshomaru's tongue quickly ran along her own, only letting him own her mouth even more.

Kagome tilted her head back and moaned lightly, her hands lightly splayed on Sesshomaru's shapely chest.

Hearing her moan snapped Sesshomaru back to reality. He realized who he was kissing and where. Sesshomaru pulled away, staring blankly at Kagome. He hung his head.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to do that. I really didn't." Sesshomaru said roughly as he cleared his throat and got up. "It was a kind of mistake."

Kagome stared at him and nearly burst into tears. He made a _mistake_? Oh, so he _didn't mean to_? Who the fuck did he think she was? That's when it sunk in. He was like all the others... He thought he could just sleep with her.

"Baka baka baka!" Kagome screamed as she jumped up and threw her books that were on the ground at Sesshomaru. She turned to run away but Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist.

For the umpteenth time that night, Kagome and Sesshomaru's eyes locked. This time, Kagome's were overflowing with tears. Sesshomaru felt a pang of guilt and sorrow in his heart.

"NO!" Kagome yelped as she pulled her hand away and ran. She ran all the way past her house. She ran, and ran, and ran. She kept running until she felt her legs beg for forgiveness. She finally collapsed onto a swing in a random park. She had no idea where she was.

It was there, on that swing, that Kagome began to reflect. And it was also there, that a million tears were shed. Kagome sniffled and shivered against the cool winter wind that was coming in. It was November. Why hadn't she brought a jacket?

"He thinks that I'm one of those girls...he doesn't care about me..." Kagome sobbed pitifully.

She seemed to stay there for hours and hours. The time passed so quickly as Kagome asked again and again why this had happened to her. It finally dawned on her that she might be late getting home.

Kagome made a sad attempt to run, but her legs gave out. Kagome cried again, because she was hopelessly lost. It had taken her at least an hour to get home. Kagome cringed as she stuck the key into the door, opening the door in hope that it wasn't twelve yet. But life was too cruel to let her come home early.

The clock read one AM while a angry man stood up from his chair, a beer in his hand.

"Where the fuck have you been you little cunt? You look like a slut! Have you been sleeping around with a bunch of guys?" Onigumo growled.

Kagome shrunk back in fear, praying that her mother and brother would just stay in their rooms. She deserved this. Maybe it could help her numb all the other pain. Any confidence Kagome had ever felt her whole life was drained from her body as she began to cry again and crawl back.

"No you're gonna come here you little whore!" Onigumo hissed as he went forward and grabbed Kagome by the hair, throwing her to the ground. "How about that ugly teacher of yours? He seems pretty interested in his students!"

Kagome didn't say a word. "Speak up you bitch! You can't just come home at one in the morning dressed like a prostitute without an explanation." Onigumo yelled as he kicked Kagome hard in the stomach.

Onigumo grabbed Kagome by her arm, squeezing so hard Kagome thought she's broken a bone and sneered at her. "Learn the rules Missy!" Kagome gasped as Onigumo slapped her on the face.

Naraku dropped her and then picked her up then tried to strangle Kagome. Onigumo laughed as she gasped for air. He finally let her go. "Now git to bed!"

Kagome was coughing and wheezing as she crawled to her room, changed and threw herself into bed. She ached all over.

Kagome was surprised when she felt a wet cheek press up against her own and a smaller body hugged hers.

"Gome-Chan..." The little boy's voice said crying. "I can't stand it anymore. I really can't."

Kagome began to cry as well, holding the boy close. "I can't either, but we just have to hang in there okay? Hang in there... For me, please promise me Souta...promise me."

"I promise...I promise..." Souta sobbed.

Little sleep came to anyone in that apartment that night.


	11. A Perfect Disaster

1Authors Note: MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! -ahem- anyways. Last week I forgot to tell you guys I finished the Peach Girl series! I watched it on Youtube! The WHOLE series! The anime is great! Haha! And then for all you koreans...I watch Full House, the whole series! I finished it yesterday! I was in China town last Saterday and bought the whole series for 40$...I LOVE IT! OMG Im OBSESSED with Rain now! He's so hot! And he can act! And he can sing! And he has style! And WAAAAHHHH! I can't remember the last time I liked a guy this much lol. But while I was in China town I also picked up an amazing Chinese dress that I'm going to wear for a convention. **Hey, just a question, is anyone else going to Anime North at the Toronto Convention Center in Toronto, Ontario, Canada in May?** PM me if you are! It'd be way cool to meet some of you guys! Anyways, I've also started Paradise Kiss the anime. I'm half way through, which isn't much considering there are only 12 episodes...but it's great! I'm waiting for the 7th episode to stop loading! I LOVE IT SO MUCH! Its funny too! So yes. I said nothing last week but I say a lot this week... Arigatou! BTW: Im gonna be late posting next week cause Im gonna be far from my computer and at my grandmothers until next Sunday...don't worry...im as sad as you are!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reviews (New Record guys! 44 reviews! I love you all...no REALLY! I DO! -Kissue-)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

inugrldemon: ...I like cats! NYAN NYAN!

My-Immortal-Heart: Calm down! Just read...for me?...please?

Hazel.Eyed.Girl: Gomen! Didn't bother with the right capitalization and stuff...But yes at one point Sesshomaru will find out about Onigumo and his habits.

MisoGreen: How amusing! Im so glad I gave birth to such an amazing and talented daughter! I wonder if it hurt when you were born? Too bad I was drunk huh! LMFAO! Oh yes, with March Break starting I remember Cuba well, I even smiled at the ball that hit me in the ass (THAT HURT SO MUCH! YOU CAN"T EVEN UNDERSTAND!) Anyways...yes I love you! -hug-

xolovexinuyasha: Meh, I thought you guys would like it. Okay I lied. This chapter is the best.

Frosted Flake: -falls over anime style- -gets up- Yes...well...I was in a bad mood?

Captive24: Because you guys would get everything too easy if they just got together without any problems. And its because Im evil incarnate...

Nekoyasha: AHA! I love your name! I used that name in my story The Summer Job, a lonnnggggg time ago...Kawaii! I also love your review. Maru-Kun! Maru-Kun! Maru-kub! Don't worry, he gets his fill of problems.

Mimi86: GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! AUGH! I really have to stop editing at 3:00 in the morning...oh look...its three in the morning...augh...

SesshomarusLady-xx: SUGOI! I love Kag and Sess too! Some people said I have a nack for writing what I care about so obviously...I care about these two!

Serena-Demon Goddess: -sigh- Once again, I did it because I am evil. Good enough?

The Squabbit: Sugar and Caffeine much? Anyways, on a more posing subject, I have no idea what you just said.

MidnightKoi: Cute! You have a niece! My friend has a nephew! He's only three years younger and last year during the summer he was being annoying so we held him down, put him in a pink baby phat shirt and a jean skirt and shoved him outside...locking the door of course...We were kind enough to let him in after 5 mins of pouding on the door...

Meijer Brand: YES! It's all SESSHOMARU'S FAULT! Not mine...heh...heh...heh

Kakashisninjadogs: You never cease to amaze me! Sorry about messing up Onigumo and Naraku, I swear I had to fix ten of them anyways but I still missed one...how depressing...Yeah her mother is dumb...same with Sesshy...BAD SESS-KUN! Could you imagine kagome saying that!...IDEA!...

ShizukaNaKuragari: Yay! I'm smart!

Kat57: ...way to get complicated at like 3 o' clock in the morning for me... -sigh- Ommm, okay... Well you'll be saying "Wahoo" this chapter...

Midnight Faerie: Soon...Soon...maybe a few more chapters I unno. Things happen when they happen. I only decide whats going to happen...the story decides on it's own _when_ things happen.

Animegirl2005: Some guys are stupid aren't they?

LadyRedEyes: Wah it's okay! I'm busy as well so no worries!

Kagome-Sess: NOOOO! Don't cry! Wah! -runs around- Kleenex?

Flames220: I swear I called him on Weekends...

AngelMaiden: Hope you're feeling better!

Strawberrylover: yeah, Kagome tends to misinterpret things a lot.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 11: A Perfect Disaster**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

That morning when Kagome woke up, she groaned. Her mother was standing by her and put a hand to her forehead.

"Kagome, you have a fever! You can't go to school today... I have to go to work now and I'm taking Souta to school so don't bother trying to pick him up. He'll be sleeping over at a friends house tonight anyways." Her mother said softly.

Kagome grumbled and rolled onto her stomach, suddenly gasping in pain. Her mother cringed.

"Please take care Kagome."

Kagome watched as her mother left without another word. Kagome glared at the door. She lay in her bed, listening as her family slowly but surely left the apartment.

Kagome grunted in pain. She'd be home alone tonight. It was Tuesday and her mother had a late night job on Tuesdays while working at a 24 hour convenience store. It was shameful to Kagome. It seemed that Kagome was beginning to doubt her mother.

Kagome's mother not only chose an abusive man over her own daughter, but was also ignorant to anything. She didn't know anything about Kagome. Her mother hadn't even tried to get to know her when she'd come back from America. But Kagome was grateful that her mother worked for her family. She worked so hard.

Kagome soon forced herself out of bed with minor difficulty. She dragged herself to the bathroom where she nearly gasped at what she saw. She had bruises everywhere, even on her neck. No _wonder_ her mother didn't want her to go to school... they'd think something was up. She also had bruises on her arm and back. Thank God her scrapes hadn't reopened.

Kagome warily pawed at her reflection. She wanted to be perfect. She wanted to be pretty, no, beautiful. She wanted to be loved. Nothing ever seemed to be enough. Everyone she's ever loved, or ever thought loved her had left her. Even Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome whispered lightly, bursting into tears as she dragged herself back to bed.

Sesshomaru nervously eyed the door as the last bell rung, expecting Kagome to come in running late as usual. But she didn't come. He waited all period for her to arrive, but alas she did not.

When Sesshomaru had gotten home the night before, he thanked God that Rin wasn't home as he had managed to break a plate against the wall in his anger. It was something he had never done before. Calm and poise, he'd never lost control like that before. It was like he was feeling anger and disappointment for the first time, and not knowing how to control the feelings. This sent him into a rage.

It was a rough night for him. He couldn't sleep. Memories of holding Kagome's smaller body in his arms, her soft lips against his, the way she called his name happily, blushed whenever he entered the room... all those memories haunted him. When had he fallen in so damn deep?

After class Sango had approached him. "Do you have any work that you want me to take to Kagome-Chan Oshiro-Sensei?" Sango asked, seeming perplexed.

"Do you know why Higurashi-Chan is absent?" Sesshomaru asked while raising his eyebrows.

Sango frowned. "No I don't...I didn't see her after the dance ended either. I think she is sick."

Sesshomaru just nodded. "Okay, well if she's sick she shouldn't be doing homework."

"Okay." Sango replied quickly before leaving. Sesshomaru had no doubt that Sango believed it was _her _fault that she'd left Kagome at the dance. Sesshomaru knew different.

If Kagome had caught a cold it'd have to be _his_ fault. She ran off so quickly she probably stayed outside and had gotten sick. Sesshomaru felt a pang of guilt in his gut. He'd have to check on her after school.

Kagome groaned when she heard a knock at the door. She lazily got up from the couch and yawned as she leaned against the door.

"Who is it?" Kagome groaned.

"It's me, Sesshomaru." A silky voice filtered through the door.

"Go away!" Kagome yelled at the door without thinking.

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru said warily, completely ready to go on with a whole long conversation with Kagome through the door. Before he could begin though, Kagome opened the door.

Kagome lowered her head so that she stared up at him only with her eyes. Her lips naturally pouted in ignorance. Her long hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. Her usually lively eyes showed only a broken heart.

She wore a pair of light blue pyjama bottoms and a tight black tank top. Her eyes seemed red from crying and Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice the bruises, _everywhere_. Sesshomaru wanted to howl with anger. To beat the shit out of whoever had laid a hand on this woman. But if he was going to find out, he'd have to act rationally.

Without warning however, Sesshomaru suddenly felt a pair of arms fling around him, and a soft body push up against his own.

"I don't care what you think...Sesshomaru-Kun...I love you..." Kagome buried her face deeper into his chest, crying. "And, I thought you liked me too. Please, please, don't leave me..."

Sesshomaru grinned as he put his arms around Kagome and let his head rest on top of hers. "Baka...Don't say that...Because if you do...I'm going to have to admit I like you too."

Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes. Sesshomaru's grin grew wider as he used his right hand to cup Kagome's face.

"Besides...At this moment...I don't think I could leave you even if I wanted to." Sesshomaru said as he bent down and let his lips lightly touch Kagome's.

Kagome gently grabbed Sesshomaru's tie and pulled him into the apartment, their lips seemed glued together for the next five minutes as Sesshomaru pulled the door closed behind him and flipped Kagome so she was against the door.

Their meeting of lips seemed to go on forever until the two heard a 'thunk', as something hit the floor. The two looked down at the floor.

"You brought food?" Kagome asked as she stared at the plastic bag on the ground.

"Uh, yeah. I figured if you were sick you might like some good food." Sesshomaru said, was he blushing?

Kagome burst out laughing. As she bent over and picked up the food, heading over into the kitchen. Opening the bag, Kagome revealed two plastic boxes filled with chicken and rice. Kagome recognized the logo on the box from the restaurant down the street.

As Kagome put the food onto plates and into the microwave, she felt a pair of arms go around her waist. Sesshomaru rested his head in the crook of Kagome's neck, his breath on her skin bringing goose bumps.

"Kagome Higurashi, I adore you...Would you be my girlfriend?" Sesshomaru whispered softly into her ear.

Kagome smiled as she leaned back into Sesshomaru and put her arms over top of his. "I wouldn't want it any other way." Kagome sighed.

Sesshomaru grinned and pulled away, going to the microwave to pull out the two meals. "Sit down. You need to eat." Sesshomaru said quickly. "We can talk over food."

Kagome obediently sat down and Sesshomaru put the plate in front of her. Kagome blushed.

As Sesshomaru sat down across from Kagome he grinned at her. "I want you to be able to talk to me. I want you to tell me what's on your mind...but obviously we need to talk about regulations...I'm still your teacher after all...what's wrong?"

Kagome blushed even redder. "Well, it feels kinda weird now I guess..."

Sesshomaru leaned back and chuckled. "Oh yeah! You have never had a boyfriend!"

"So? Lots of girls have never had a boyfriend who are my age!" Kagome snapped quickly, only making Sesshomaru grin even more.

"But none as pretty as you..." Sesshomaru replied calmly. Kagome looked down at her food suddenly and decided that eating was a very hard task

"But in any case if we are going to be a couple going on dates is going to be hard." Sesshomaru sighed as he finally retreated to his rice.

"Yes, we really need to keep this away from Onigumo, Sango-Chan, and the whole student body, especially Kikyou!" Kagome said without a second thought.

Sesshomaru nodded and grinned, Kagome had really thought this through. "Yes. Also my father wouldn't object but it could cause some confusion and such. So for our dates I'll make sure everything is planned out so you don't have to worry...Where would you like to go anyways?"

Kagome put some rice in her mouth and stared up while keeping her chopsticks in her mouth. She thought for almost twenty seconds before she decided. "Anywhere is fine as long as I'm with you."

"Always like to make things harder for me huh?" Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Damn straight." Kagome said as she pointed her chopsticks at Sesshomaru before bursting into a delightful laughter.

"So how long can I stay?" Sesshomaru asked after he finished his food, sitting back in the chair.

Kagome grinned. "Well, no one is supposed to be coming home tonight really until eleven. My mom gets home at eleven."

"Rin's out sleeping over at a friends house, so ten thirty it is." Sesshomaru said as he raised his glass in a toast.

Sesshomaru went over to the couch, sitting down in one fluid movement. Kagome grinned as she sat beside him and leaned on him.

"I'm so tiered from crying." Kagome said while yawning.

"Lie down." Sesshomaru almost commanded. Kagome grinned and rested her head in Sesshomaru's lap.

Sesshomaru played with Kagome's hair. "Why were you crying?"

"Because nothing seemed to make sense. You, my family, everything." Kagome sighed and close her eyes.

"Me? Why?"

"Well, because you're really the only guy I've ever really liked...ever. And I've always had so many guys begging for my attention, but I didn't like any of them. When you finally do like someone, it's heart breaking to find out they don't care about you and they think just like everyone else."

"What does everyone think?"

"Everyone thinks that I'm stupid and that I'm easy. Girls think I'm a tramp, and guys just think I'm easy. I thought...I thought you just liked me because I had a pretty face."

"While that's kind of true, I also like other parts of you."

"My boobs?" Kagome said while bursting out in laughter.

"Yes those too." Sesshomaru grinned. "If you didn't have those, I'd be dating a guy, and I'm not into that kind of thing."

"Anyways, you were saying?" Kagome groaned, wanting to hear what he wanted to say in the first place.

"I like you because you seem so happy on the outside, but I know you're hurting inside." Sesshomaru said softly as he brushed a piece of hair from her eyes. Kagome stared up at him. "I like you because you don't care what other people think. I like you because you're free...and I like you because you are one of the most beautiful women I've ever met."

Kagome began to cry and she sat up. "I've been waiting for someone to say that for 17 years."

With understanding Sesshomaru opened his arms and Kagome willingly went into his embrace. The two managed to maneuver themselves so Sesshomaru was on his back on the couch while Kagome rested her body on top of his, like he was a piece of furniture.

Kagome was slowly lulled to sleep by Sesshomaru's hand which was making small circles on her lower back. Once she was asleep, Sesshomaru nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, breathing in the clean scent of vanilla and roses.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but to notice as Kagome winced when he preformed the gentle act. He moved a bit of her hair to the side to see bruises that looked like fingers. Without thinking twice Sesshomaru pressed light kissed to the sore spots, trying to soothe them with his lips and tongue, sucking tenderly.

"Sess-Chan?" Kagome said groggily, waking up from Sesshomaru's ministrations.

"Who did this to you Kagome-Chan?" Sesshomaru growled gruffly into Kagome's ear. "I swear I'll take care of you. Tell me."

"Please Sesshomaru. Give me more time. Please. I can't tell you now." Kagome said so lightly, her words were barely audible.

"I'll wait only for so long Kagome." Sesshomaru groaned. "I swear, if I find another bruise I won't stop until I find this person."

Kagome glanced warily at the clock. It was 10:20.

"Sesshomaru-Kun, it's 10:20. You should get going." Kagome said, sitting up and pushing her bangs from her face, walking over to the door. "Geez! I can't believe you called me beautiful when I'm such a mess!"

Sesshomaru got up from the couch and walked over to Kagome. He framed her face with his hands and grinned down at her.

"What can I say? You're such a beautiful mess." He said just before placing a feathery kiss atop Kagome's forehead.

Kagome was smiling the whole time she walked Sesshomaru out the door and to the elevators. At the elevators the two shared a passionate kiss before departing. And just as the elevator doors were closing Kagome blew Sesshomaru an extra kiss.

Everything was going to get better soon. Kagome could feel it in her bones...or... something like that...


	12. I'm Not Okay

1Authors Note: OMG, so much happened. Sorry about uploading a week late, I've been so busy lately. During the March Break I finally beat Seymour for the first and second time in FFX (yay) and had no fun during the march break. Today IM SUPPOSED TO GET MY FISH! YAY! Lol...his name is Amadeus, and he's a black moor, and I've owned him for three months 0o...long story...but but but! I've been talking to people on youtube that randomly also happen to read my fics and I was like "WOAH! COOL!" And they saw me in Survivor Inu-Yasha and were thinking..."I didnt think thats how you looked..." So if you wanna see a pic of me go to my profile and clicky my website! Its an online album with pics of me and my friends!

Finished watching Paradise Kiss today and wanted to cry. But I couldn't for some reason. Touching story though.

01/07/2006: Hahaha….first off….HAPPY CANADA DAY!...EH!...Sorry, but I can accept that I actually do use the word eh. I've let my fellow Canadians down….but it's not like I ALWAYS say it…Anyways, I'm like, four months late on updating….0-0 PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! –dodges sharp and pointy objects- Oh yeah, update: My fishy Amadeus died the weekend I went to Anime North cause my 22 year-old retard of a brother fed my one fish like half the case of fish food for one day in a tiny 1 gallon tank. :fumes: And he killed him on my bros birthday too! "I'm not stupid" he says…but I got two new gold fish in a huge ass new tank:yes I'm obsessed with GOLDFISH: I have a Ryukin named Vivaldi, and a Tigerhead called Bach….and yes those names are after composers…yay! Anyways, I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy this. OH and before I forget…this Chapter is dedicated to Because I Can, who actually PM-ed me to ask me if I was dead and why I hadn't updated…I love you all…hehe…oh and btw again! Lol sorry! I'm gonna have to answer reviews personally now. Sorry! It's against the rules apparently, so keep the reviews coming and I will continue to talk back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reviews: (79) PS: HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME:O

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 12: I'm Not Okay (Awesome song by My Chemical Romance btw)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome felt a blush creep to her cheeks as she flung herself onto her bed. She screamed into her pillow and burst out laughing. Burst, what an appropriate word when she felt like she was about to explode. But dying wouldn't be so bad, at least she'd die happy.

It seemed like forever before she heard the clacking of her Mom coming home. This sound seemed to bring Kagome back to earth. She frowned. Her happy mood had been deflated and she felt a bit empty.

Kagome's frown only deepened when she watched the door slowly open, and her mothers head pop in.

"Oh you're up!" Her mother exclaimed. "I'd like to talk to about last night."

Kagome nodded and her mother came in, standing by the bed to talk to Kagome. Kagome felt a bit better thinking that her mother had come to comfort her daughter. These hopes only made the reality of it all hurt even more.

"Kagome what were you thinking coming in so late? You had your father worried sick! You should know better then that!" The words came out in a angry jumble. Kagome closed her eyes and opened them again.

"What did you say?" Kagome asked, slightly annoyed.

"Don't give me that Kagome. I wont punish you because your father seemed to punish you enough, but I don't want this happening ever again. Understood?" Her mother glared down at Kagome with a stern look.

Kagome just stared at her mother in disbelief. No, her mother had not just said that. What mother would say that? Not even an 'are you okay?'. NOT EVEN THAT!

Her mother turned to leave the room and Kagome laughed while shaking her head. "You are so whipped. So whipped that you would sacrifice your own daughter to save your own hide. If you really loved me you would have shipped me and Souta off to our Aunt's. The only thing is, is that if we were gone who would Onigumo abuse? WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK HE'D HIT NEXT MA! I REALLY WANNA KNOW YOUR ANS-"

Kagome was cut off when her mother slapped her across the face. "You will not raise your voice with me and you will not speak of your mother or father that way."

Tears sprang forth from Kagome's eyes, and it wasn't because of the hit. "You can't even deny it. Only avoid it."

Her mother hung her head in shame and left without another word. Kagome threw her pillow at the door and screamed, long and loud. Luckily her mother didn't come in again.

Kagome ended up crying herself to sleep that night. Just when she thought she might start to feel better.

As Sesshomaru sat in bed, he found it hard to sleep. His words and actions replayed in his head. He couldn't believe he'd done it. He'd finally admitted to Kagome about how he felt, and now he could never feel better.

All he wanted to do right now was tuck her smaller body next to his, falling asleep to the sound of her soft breathing and the scent of roses and vanilla.

Sesshomaru thought of the prospect of this for nearly a half an hour when he nearly fell asleep. Unfortunately, just as he nearly fell off into the darkness, Rin came barging in with her teddy in her right hand.

Sesshomaru sighed as he turned on the light to get a better look at his girl. The bright light blinded him for almost ten seconds before his eyes adjusted. Rin was frowning.

"What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, beckoning Rin to come to him.

Rin jumped onto the bed and buried her face in Sesshomarus' chest.

"I can't sleep. There are monsters on the walls." Rin cried softly.

Sesshomaru grinned down at Rin and rubbed her back slowly. "It's okay. You can sleep here for the night until the monsters get up and leave in the morning."

Rin barely nodded, falling asleep to Sesshomaru's warm hand coaxing her to unconsciousness. Sesshomaru soon fell asleep himself when he was sure Rin was asleep.

When Sesshomaru walked into his classroom in the morning he was surprised to see Kagome once more occupying her seat and sleeping. He smiled warmly, as she did not notice his presence yet.

He slowly and cautiously closed the door and locked it. Then slowly made his way over to Kagome. He didn't expect to get as far as he had, actually bending over and kissing Kagome gently on the lips before she actually woke up.

Kagome's eyes slowly opened, looking up at him, and then she tried to fall back asleep. Sesshomaru frowned.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked softly, "Don't tell me someone hurt you again..."

Kagome abruptly looked up at Sesshomaru, eyes full of anger. "Are you okay! What are you talking about? Of course I'm not fucking okay!"

"Calm down." Sesshomaru said sharply, cutting through Kagome like a needle. "Throwing a fit at me is not going to get you anywhere."

"I'm sorry." Kagome grumbled, and obviously forced out. "I don't want to talk about it."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Really…"

"Yes…_really_."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Fine."

The rest of the day passed by slowly, everyone a slow tick to the anger bomb that was Kagome. She kept it all inside and every time something went wrong, Kagome was just that much closer to the edge.

Kagome had finally reached the edge in math class when she got stuck with Kikyou in her math group. Kikyou always liked to seem superior.

"Higurashi-Chan, you're doing the formula wrong. Why can't you pull your weight for this group? I don't want to get a bad mark because of you. Just because you think it's okay to be a slut and marks don't matter, for some of us they do…"

"Really?" Kagome said calmly, grinning coolly. "Well then…WHY DON'T YOU DO IT YOURSELF!" Kagome screeched as she flipped the desk angrily getting up and throwing a calculator clear across the room where it shattered on the wall.

Kikyou was so startled that she fell out of her chair. Luckily the desk didn't hit anyone but everyone was deathly silent. Then the one to speak was Kikyou.

"MIYAKE-SENSEI!" Kikyou screeched after a few minutes of silence. "Higurashi-Chan threw the desk at me and broke a school calculator."

Everyone just continued to stare as the teacher got up calmly and walked up beside Kagome.

"Rough day?" Naraku asked calmly.

"You have no idea…" Kagome said lightly, then burst out laughing. "OH MY GOD I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER!"

"You do realize you could have hurt someone right?" He said still calm, everyone stood deathly still as Kagome and Naraku continued to converse in probably the most normal way. Which of course made the whole situation even more surreal.

"Yay!" Kagome sighed happily as she collapsed onto the chair. "But I _didn't_ hurt anyone did I?"

"True. But such behavior should not be taken so easily. It is actually unacceptable…did you know that?"

"I'd guess as much…So you gonna send me down to the office or what?" Kagome smiled up at Naraku casually.

"I thought about it. But I'm not going to." He said turning around.

"Good choice!" Kagome nodded.

Everyone went back to their normal work as if nothing happened as Kikyou gaped and fumed.

"Miyake-Sensei! How could you _not_ send this harlot dow-" Kikyou started but was cut off by Kagome.

"Stuff it _sistah_!" Kagome chuckled, giving Kikyou an icy glare. "And pick up the damn desk why don't you?"

After the last bell Kagome went to her locker to go. Sango hadn't showed up for school today so she didn't have anyone to go home with. She sighed, remembering how she blew up. She really needed to thank Miyake-Sensei for his compassion.

Kagome went to walk into the math room when she heard voices. The door was opened a bit and what she saw amazed her, but only to a certain extent. There she saw Miyake-Sensei sitting on the edge of the desk with none other then Kikyou between his legs.

"How could you let her do those things? Naraku-San….I really don't get it…" Kikyou sighed, frustration laced in her tone.

"Calm now, she's just different." He said chillingly calmly. "Wasn't there a reason you came after class? Your grades a nearly slipping."

"That's not what it says on my report card." Kikyou giggled as she pulled on Naraku's tie and kissed his neck. Naraku sighed and closed his eyes seeming satisfied.

"Good girl, I always knew you were the perfect student." Naraku sighed, letting one of his hands rest on the back of Kikyou's neck as she continued her work on his neck.

Naraku cocked his head to the side and Kagome could have sworn their eyes met. Kagome blushed and every voice in her head told her to turn away but she couldn't breathe; couldn't move.

Instead of being surprised as Naraku should have, he grinned at Kagome. "Well, at least second best."

Kagome flushed and bolted, unable to stand it anymore. Her heart felt like it was about to explode. She suddenly felt extremely out of breathe and she stumbled. Her vision suddenly got blurry as she got a head rush, she stumbled towards the nearest wall.

"Kagome-Chan? Kagome-Chan?" Was all Kagome heard as she felt a strong pair of arms hold her up.

Slowly she got her senses back and she looked up to see her beautiful boyfriend looking at her with concern.

"Kagome, you really have to just rest at some point." Sesshomaru sighed shaking his head.

Kagome paused for a second, wondering if she should tell Sesshomaru what she saw. Maybe he knew. But it wasn't for her to tell. She wouldn't tell a soul. She kind of felt sorry for Kikyou, because Kagome was going through the same thing. It must be so hard dating your teacher.

"Nope just a head rush!" Kagome laughed, sticking out her tongue. "Plus, I have to be in good shape. I'm starting my new job tomorrow!"

"Why would you get a job?" Sesshomaru asked sternly. "I'll buy you anything you need. You shouldn't have to work. Knowing you would get sick and die."

"I think you're over reacting just a teensy weensy bit." Kagome laughed. "Then I won't tell you what I'm doing. It's gonna be a secret!" Kagome put a finger to her lips.

Sesshomaru just grunted in disapproval. "Do you need a ride home?"

"Nope, can't." Kagome sighed shaking her head. "It's still too early after school. People can see and things might happen."

"Fine." Sesshomaru said coolly as he just stalked away.

Kagome stared after him and frowned. He was upset. Why was he so upset about her getting a job? It wasn't a new concept. Students get jobs all the time. Kagome shook her head as she walked off to her house. Little did she know that she was going to get a surprise when she got home.


	13. On the Job

Authors Note: Okay, my chapters are shorter, but this is the only way to get the story moving again. I went through a amazingly HUGE writers block a few months ago when I stopped updating a few months ago. Please be patient with me! But yesterday I went to this place and they helped me make a Resume and I already sent one into chapters and I am SO HAPPY! One of my life long goals is to get a job at Chapters. Its just….I WANNIT! Haha! Anyways. Please read and enjoy. I adore all your reviews! It better be good though, this chapter, 13 is my lucky number!

Btw, some of you may be disappointed with the surprised…its right at the beginning. But this surprise is VERY EXTREMELY important for later on….and so is Inu-Yasha muwahahahhahahahhaha!

Reviews: 41 (thank you! Kisses to all my reviewers!)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 13: On the Job

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

"What are _you_ doing home?" Kagome growled, narrowing her eyes at the site of her much hated step-father sitting in his favorite chair watching TV.

"Souta got sick at school so he couldn't go to his friends today." Onigumo said sighing.

Kagome stared surprised. "Souta's sick!"

"Yes."

Kagome sighed. "Well I'm home now…you can go out drinking cause I'm sure you want to."

"I don't want to go drinking anymore. Don't you like that?" He said calmly, too calmly.

"Don't play with me or mom. You may be sober for a bit but it'll end soon. If you really wanted to help us you would just leave and never come back." Kagome growled.

Kagome went into the room and there was a bucket of water near the bed. Souta was up in his bed with a cloth on his forehead.

"Aw, Souta!" Kagome said quickly. "Come sleep in my bed…"

Kagome helped Souta down onto her bed. She put on another clean cloth. "Geez Souta! Getting sick."

Kagome didn't realize how tired she was as she just fell asleep kneeling beside her brother.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru grabbed the cordless phone with a lazy hello as he searched the fridge for some cheese.

"Sesshomaru-san!" The friendly voice said happily on the other end.

"Okay, why are you phoning me right now Naraku?" Sesshomaru sighed.

"You don't sound happy to talk to me."

"Oh no, I adore talking to people on the phone while trying to make grilled cheese sandwiches for my daughter."

Naraku chuckled. "How cute. But you will never get a wife this way! I've set you up on a date for tomorrow night at your favorite restaurant… Unless you're screwing that Higurashi-Chan?"

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru snapped angrily as he flipped the bread to reveal a burnt bread slice. He cursed. "You made me waste a sandwich…why don't you come over her so I can shove this waste down your throat."

"As much as I'd love to, I have someone over. In fact, in my bed. Aren't I lucky? You could be like me…oh yeah…so you aren't going for that Kagome girl?"

"Of course not."

"Good, then Ill go after her? She is pretty isn't she? Very wild I'd say. Would you believe she flipped a desk today in my class? She blew up and even smashed a calculator against the wall. Makes you wonder how fiery she'd be in the bedroom huh?"

"You are a pervert Mr. Miyake." Sesshomaru managed to say through gritting teeth. He was using all his might to stop himself from grabbing the meat cleaver and smashing the phone; in hopes it might hurt the person on the other end.

"Anyways… 7 O'Clock sharp at 'Les Beauchamps' Bye!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome took a deep breath as she stepped into the restaurant. "Hope this is the right place." She muttered under her breath.

She looked around and was impressed by the surroundings. It was a really ritzy restaurant. Someone approached her and she immediately asked for Miroku. It wasn't long before the long haired, handsome man showed up.

"Kagome-Chan! It's alright if I call you Kagome-Chan right?" Miroku said smiling.

"Yeah, any friend, or boyfriend, of Sango's is a friend of mine as well" Kagome bowed.

"Awesome! So here's your uniform. You can change in the staff washroom down the hall. Once you come back I'll show you some of the ropes."

Kagome was surprised that when she came back Miroku was gaping at her. "I don't look atrocious do I?" Kagome asked worriedly.

Miroku grinned and shook his head. "Nope, the exact opposite I'm afraid…you're gorgeous babe!"

Kagome turned to a wall that was all one large mirror. She analyzed herself and nodded in approval. She did look hot. The uniform consisted or a amazingly short mini-skirt in black and a pretty dress shirt in the pure colour of white. She kept her hair tied in a high messy ponytail.

Kagome was surprised when Miroku told her it would be fine to keep all of her piercings in. And also that her black skater shoes would be also okay to wear.

For about an hour Miroku told her about the specials and how to take orders. The ropes basically.

"Okay, for your first night I'm going to only give you four tables. But you need to be extra cautious. This one guy is a regular, and on more then one occasion his escort has thrown a fit…and a few glasses of liquid. But he sure throws a lot of money around."

"I'm ready!" Kagome breathed in, even though her heart was racing. "Let me at em."

"Sure, he's over there." Miroku said pointing to a man with long white hair, but Kagome could only she the back. The girl across from him was beautiful though. She had blond hair and blue eyes. Like a model sort of.

Kagome went over quickly and nearly died when she realized who was at the table. What were the odds of Sesshomaru coming to this restaurant with god knows who? Kagome forced the special of the night out like it was some vomit.

"So may I get you two a drink?" Kagome said coldly. Sesshomaru was staring uncontrollably at Kagome and the woman he was with glared at Kagome.

"I think we both will be having some red wine." The woman snapped, trying to send Kagome away as fast as possible.

"Actually, I'll have some water." Sesshomaru said calmly, trying to keep the situation normal.

"Of course." Kagome bowed her head and quickly ran to the kitchen where she cursed for a few minutes before coming back with the drinks.

She managed to serve the wine with no problems but accidentally spilt a bit of water on Sesshomaru's lap.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me." Kagome said quickly as she un-thinking grabbed a napkin and tried to clean up the water, bending over underneath the table almost. Sesshomaru's jaw tightened as he gave her a hard stare.

"_Going on dates are we?"_ Kagome hissed as she pressed harder, making Sesshomaru swallow his words.

"That's enough." The woman growled. "Leave us."

Kagome just gave Sesshomaru another glare before heading back to the kitchen where Miroku was panicking.

"Ah! Kagome what are you doing?" Miroku asked panicking.

"It's okay." Kagome replied dryly. "He's my English teacher."

Miroku gave her a nervous glance. "Okay, whatever you say. Just don't mess this up."

Kagome paced in the kitchen, trying to figure out a way to get back at Sesshomaru, when it finally hit her. Kagome headed out to her next table, a table of four business men looking for a good time. And that table just so happened to be across from Sesshomaru's. Kagome grinned.

"_Two can play at this game." _Kagome jeered under her breath.

Kagome made a huge display as she bent over near one of the men smiling; Asking what he'd like to order. Kagome had strategically opened a few more buttons so the men got quite a show. Kagome glanced over at Sesshomaru to see he was throwing icy daggers with his eyes at the men.

As the night lingered on it grew worse as the men became drunk, and acted even worse. It got so bad that at one point one of the men grabbed Kagome's butt, and that was the final straw before Sesshomaru completely snapped.

"Don't you think you've stayed here long enough?" Sesshomaru growled as he grabbed Kagome by the arm.

"I've had enough of you! You've been ignoring me all night. I'm all for saving the poor waitress's but not on my time thank you very much. Have a nice life." The blond woman growled as she stormed out.

Sesshomaru angrily grabbed Kagome and pulled her outside, not listening to Miroku who was trying to call after them without making too much of a ruckus.

"Uh, that's our waitress!" Miroku pleaded as they walked by.

"Well it's my girlfriend, and I have to borrow her for a few minutes." Sesshomaru hissed angrily.

"G-girlfriend?" Miroku said questioningly, but didn't have time for answers because Kagome was quickly whisked away.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"That wasn't very smart." Kagome plainly pointed out.

"What?" Sesshomaru snapped.

"Saying that I was your girlfriend…what if…" Kagome started, expecting to go into a whole speech but was cut off when Sesshomaru grabbed her by the sides of the arms and practically threw his lips on hers and kissed her roughly.

"I don't care what other people think." Sesshomaru grumbled. "You're my girlfriend and I don't want any other man touching you, or looking at you, or talking to you."

"That's a bit over the top." Kagome stated frankly.

"Fine, you can talk to guys." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Uh, yeah…" Kagome sighed as well. "But what am I supposed to think when you are on a date?"

"Nothing." Sesshomaru said as though it was obvious. "I was set up by Naraku Miyake. He thinks there's something up with us, so I said okay to go on these dates to keep him from finding out."

Sesshomaru got them to move so much that Kagome was up against the wall. "So I'm not just a booty call?"

Sesshomaru laughed. "Never!" he grinned. "Although I really liked it when you had to clean up that water you spilt."

"Really?" Kagome burst out laughing before she grabbed the back of Sesshomaru's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. She ground her hips into his, quickly feeling him strain against those pretty Armani dress pants.

"Oh, you're definitely getting a big tip." Sesshomaru said, still grinning.

"Shit!" Kagome announced. "I have to get back to work!"

And so the two walked back into the restaurant after a five minute break. The men had left, and had left behind a huge tip of almost 34,000 yen (almost 300$ US)

Miroku walked up to Kagome as Sesshomaru went back and sat down.

"I don't know what you did, but that's the biggest tip anyone has received here. Please tell me your boyfriend isn't making you quit." Miroku pleaded.

Kagome blushed. "Oh uh, about that."

"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone." Miroku sighed. "You big player though, dating your teacher!"

Kagome only turned redder. "Please, you can't tell anyone. I haven't even told Sango yet…_no one_ can know"

"Don't worry." Miroku grinned. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you!" Kagome sighed. Relieved that nothing was wrong.

Kagome went back out and cleaned up and continued her job. Sesshomaru patiently waited at his table until Kagome finished up. Kagome sighed as she fell back into the chair beside Sesshomaru's.

"I'm so tired." Kagome sighed.

"I get tired from watching you." Sesshomaru pointed out calmly.

"Uh huh…"

"Why don't you quit? I'll buy you anything you need." Sesshomaru stated plainly.

"No." Kagome said sternly, closing her eyes. "I want to be able to do this on my own."

Sesshomaru nodded. He understood how she felt. She had a need to be independent. A feeling he'd wanted for so long.

Sesshomaru drove Kagome home. By the time they reached her house Kagome was fast asleep in the passenger side. Sesshomaru leaned over kissed Kagome gently on the cheek and her long lashes fluttered open.

"We're here." Sesshomaru said quietly.

"Nuh-uh!" Kagome sighed as she tried to roll over.

Sesshomaru heaved a sigh. "What happened in math class today?"

_That_ woke Kagome up quickly. Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru wide eyed. "Huh?"

"I heard from Mr. Miyake…That you had a little meltdown today. What happened yesterday? Was it me?"

"No! No it was never you!" Kagome blushed. "You don't make me feel that way."

"Then who does?"

Kagome frowned and slammed back into the seat. "My mother."

"Why?"

"Just…because…" Kagome said, looking down at her hands. "I can't tell you now. I'm not ready. But I care about you a lot and I _will_ tell you soon."

Sesshomaru sighed, looking disappointed, but nodded anyways. "When you're ready then."

"Thank you." Kagome said politely as she kissed Sesshomaru on the lips and left.

Sesshomaru watched her go, sad and frustrated.


	14. The Kind of Dirty you Cant Clean Off

Authors Note: I finally made another chapter. **I DID NOT EDIT THIS CHAPTER!** So please don't complain TOO much about mistakes. I'm too tired to edit and I'm never going to get it done and you guys will complain that it took to long. I did this chapter yesterday when I was dying from being tired cause I wrote it after a 1 am party XD. So I'm not sure if it's the best. But it's longer, and it keeps the story running.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 14: The Kind of Dirty you Cant Clean Off

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The excitement in Sesshomaru's homeroom class could not be contained as girls chattered and boys grouped. Sesshomaru's eyes scanned the room as he entered his class to see even Kagome had joined in the fun, sitting on a desk and talking eagerly to Sango who was laughing.

The school trip was coming up next week and no one could be controlled. But Sesshomaru couldn't stand for his class to be a zoo now could he?

"Everyone has ten seconds to return to their seats before I start keeping people after school…for a _week_." Sesshomaru sneered coldly.

What he said _must_ have caught the students attention because they all promptly returned to their seats and closed their mouths. Sesshomaru felt a grin tug at his lips when he saw Kagome sticking her tongue out at him, knowing no one was watching.

"I know these school field trips are the highlight of your pitiful lives, but please remember this is a classroom. _Not_ a _chat room_." Sesshomaru said, glaring at his pupils. "Now please open your books to page 150. Today we will be continuing our work on contractions."

O0o0o0o0o0

After class Kagome approached her adored Sensei smiling.

"We can hang out during the school trip!" Kagome smiled excitedly. "We can hang out on the beach! It will be fun."

Sesshomaru came around his desk and leaned on it. He gently played with a stray black strand of Kagome's hair and grinned.

"I'd like that. But we must be careful. We can't get caught." Sesshomaru leaned in to kiss Kagome when a knock at the door startled them both.

The two turned to the door where Naraku stood grinning.

"Sorry to break up the party but I have some things to discuss with Oshiro-San." Naraku said happily, as though he was the cat that had caught the mouse.

Kagome blushed as Sesshomaru remained calm. "Higurashi-San was just asking me some questions about pronunciation."

"Thank you!" Kagome smiled and bowed, speaking in english.

Kagome quickly left, so afraid that she had been caught that she shook unsteadily.

O0o0o0o0o0

Kagome forced herself not to skip last period, Math. She had already been avoiding Mr. Miyake for three days since she had caught the secret tryst between him and Kikyou. But she had been seen in Sesshomaru's class. So he would know if she skipped.

Kagome held her breath and she went for the door handle when a larger, manly body came up right behind her. Kagome froze.

"So you decided to attend today Ms. Higurashi, you do not know how…please…I am to have you here." Naraku said, a smile could be heard in his tone as he opened the door from behind Kagome.

Kagome got so spooked she threw herself through the door and into her seat so fast one might think she had fleas. Kagome couldn't stop acting strange throughout the whole class. Avoiding eye contact, or answering questions. But Naraku acted like nothing had ever happened. Maybe he didn't see her that day after school?

Kagome sighed a huge sigh of relief as the last bell rung. She made a beeline for the door when she was quickly caught.

"Oh, Ms. Higurashi. I would like you to stay after class. I have some matters to discuss with you."

Kagome's heart sunk to her feet and she hung her head and flopped back down in her chair. Her uneasy feeling on becoming more so as she watched Naraku close the door once everyone was gone, then stalk over to her desk.

Naraku slid onto the desk in front of Kagome's and sat down. His hands on either side of the desk as he stared at Kagome. Kagome brought herself to look up and deeply regretted that decision when she saw this _look_ in her teachers eye. A look, that kept her eyes glued.

"You have been skipping haven't you?" Naraku said easily.

Kagome opened her mouth, closed it, and then opened it again. "Yea, I'm a bad kid. Sorry bout that!"

"Just please try to come to class more often please." Naraku smiled. "You _are_ my best student."

Kagome smiled. Happy that this was all. "No probs!" Kagome went to get up but Naraku stopped her with his words.

"There's something else Id like you speak about with you though." Naraku said calmly. Kagome looked down. "You saw didn't you?"

Kagome held her breath then forced a smile as she looked at him. "I have no idea what you are talking about sir!"

"Oh I think you do…Kagome-Chan." Naraku leaned closer putting his hands on her desk. "I think you know very well…Because _I_ saw _you_ quite plainly."

"I won't tell anyone." Kagome spat out quickly. Fisting her hands in her lap as she stared at Naraku's hands. Her jaw clamped shut.

"You're a good girl…I know you wouldn't tell." Naraku smiled.

"May I go now?" Kagome said as she looked away.

"There's something I would like to ask from my star pupil…" Kagome stopped breathing. "You're very pretty Kagome-Chan…Very…_Very_…pretty.."

Naraku lifted Kagome chin and stared at her contently. Kagome snapped her head away angrily.

"Oh come now, I'm sure if it was…say…_Sesshomaru-Sama_…" Naraku started.

Kagome snapped her head back, her eyes wide with surprise. "No."

"Come on Kagome-Chan…be a good girl…if you do as I say Sesshomaru doesn't have to know. In fact no one has to know. Know one will know anything. Nothing about you me or your precious Sensei." Naraku said happily.

"I won't." Kagome said as she stared hard at Naraku.

"Then I'll tell." Naraku sneered. "And your grades…will go down the drain."

"You can't do that!" Kagome hissed, her nerve slowly coming back. To anyone it may seem like she didn't care about her grades…but they were everything to her.

"Oh but I can…" Naraku cupped her chin. "All you have to do…is be a good girl…you can do that can't you?"

Kagome didn't speak as she began to cry. She felt numb as Naraku took her silence and kissed her lips. His kiss was rough. His other hand had slipped to her crisp white shirt and was now undoing her buttons.

Kagome opened her mouth to protest but instead Naraku invited himself in. Kagome was frozen as Naraku fondled her for a bit. At one point he glanced at the clock and stopped.

"I have a meeting…We can continue later." Naraku grinned. He kissed Kagome on her forehead. "You were a good girl."

As Kagome watched Naraku leave she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Kagome began to rub at her lips furiously, spitting on the ground as she began to bawl. She scratched at her neck where he had touched her. She felt dirty.

Kagome ran out into the empty halls, wavering as she ran. What was she looking for? She ran into the bathroom and smashed the mirror. Her hand began to bleed and she cried harder.

She ran out and began to run again. She had no destination. She tripped and fell. And it seemed like forever as she just lay on the floor crying.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru found Kagome sprawled on the hallway floor weeping. He dropped his case and jacket as he ran and knelt beside Kagome. He had stayed late to grade their latest tests.

Sesshomaru tried to touch Kagome and she screamed. Luckily there was no one else in the school. Sesshomaru forcefully pulled Kagome into his arms, despite her yelling and kicking.

"Shh, it's me. Sesshomaru. Kagome-chan. Kagome-Chan." Sesshomaru repeated as he clutched the girl to his chest.

Realizing whose hands she was in Kagome clutched to his white dress shirt, leaving a bloody hand print. Kagome only cried harder.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Was the only thing Kagome could say as she clung to the only thing she really cared about.

Sesshomaru held onto Kagome as he got her to stand up and he took her to his car. He put her in the passenger seat where she quickly fell asleep. Sesshomaru debated as to where he should take her and decided that the best place was his home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome suddenly woke up in a strange large bed with blue covers. Suddenly scared Kagome ran to the door. As she reached for the doorknob she noticed her hand was in a bandage.

Kagome quickly ignored her hand and opened the door. She ran downstairs and suddenly realized she was at Sesshomaru's.

"You woke up." A gentle voice came from the living room. Kagome turned to the right to see her Sesshomaru staring contently at her. He smiled warmly at her. "Come."

Kagome felt tears well up as she ran over and fell at his feet. Putting her head in his lap.

"You can cry…you're okay with me…it's okay." Sesshomaru cooed softly as he ran his fingers through her hair. "What happened?"

Kagome smiled tenderly as she remembered how he had held her during her breakdown. How he had not asked her anything until she had calmed down. How he forced himself to be calm with her, so she wouldn't breakdown again. He knew her so well.

"He touched me." Kagome forced out between tears. "He…he knows about us…and he was going to tell."

"Who!" Sesshomaru growled angrily, no longer able to contain himself.

"Miyake." Kagome spat heatedly.

Kagome saw Sesshomaru's hand fist. She could feel the hatred radiating from him. The sudden tenseness in his body.

"I'm sorry." Sesshomaru suddenly said, his mood turning to regret. "I wasn't there to protect you. My Kagome-Chan, my dear Kagome-Chan…"

Kagome looked up to see sadness in Sesshomaru's eyes. He felt worthless and angry. It hurt Kagome to see him this way.

Kagome crawled into Sesshomaru's lap. She gently kissed Sesshomaru. "Make it go away…"

Sesshomaru's breath quickened as their kiss became more intense. Kagome held his head as their tongues gently battled each other. Their kiss, long and slow. When they finally pulled away Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and pulled her against his chest.

"I'll kill him…" Sesshomaru hissed as he gently ran his fingers along the bandage on her hand. "How did you get this?"

"I hit a mirror in the girl bathroom…" Kagome said slowly…realizing that she really had killed a mirror in her rampage.

Sesshomaru picked up her hand and gently kissed it. "Stay."

Kagome blushed. "Wh-What!"

"I said stay." Sesshomaru said quietly. "Stay overnight and call in sick for school tomorrow. It's already 9 O'clock."

"Anything." Kagome mumbled as she sunk back into Sesshomaru.

"Here, phone your mom." Sesshomaru said as he passed the phone to Kagome.

Kagome quickly lied and said that she was staying at Sango's for the next few nights to study for a test. As she hung up Sesshomaru got up and beckoned Kagome to follow.

"Come, you must be hungry." Sesshomaru grinned as he opened the fridge. He sighed and Kagome came and saw why. There wasn't much in the fridge except left over cake and a hamburger. Kagome giggled.

"Uh, well I here WacDnalds is open 24 hours…I could go through drive through real quick…" Sesshomaru stopped talking when he noticed Kagome was now tugging on his shirt. He looked back and she was looking at the ground nervously.

"Don't leave me…" Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru frowned. He would rip, shred, and tear Miyake next time he saw him. He would kill with his own bare hands.

Sesshomaru put a hand on her head and smiled at her. "I won't. Don't worry. I'll never leave you alone."

"Cake is good…" Kagome quickly said.

Sesshomaru laughed as he pulled out the chocolate cake. "Then cake it i-" Sesshomaru stopped when he looked to the doorway to see a sleepy little girl there.

"I want caaaaake!" Rin yawned as she ran over and clamped onto Sesshomaru's leg. Kagome smiled and patted the girl on the head.

"Well then lets all eat some cake then go to bed." Kagome said contently.

Sesshomaru felt a pang in his heart as he watched how gently Kagome treated Rin. The warmth that radiated from her was amazing.

The three quickly ate cake before Kagome helped Rin upstairs to brush her teeth and then go to sleep. As Kagome tucked Rin in Rin smiled up at Kagome.

"Are you having a sleepover?" Rin asked happily.

"Yes." Kagome smiled as she placed a kiss on the girls head.

"You know what?"

"What Rin?"

"I wish you were my mommy…"

Kagome stared at Rin speechlessly as Rin finally fell asleep. Kagome was suddenly shocked when a voice came from behind.

"She has good taste." Sesshomaru said affectionately.

Kagome was surprised at what she found when she turned around. Sesshomaru had showered and his long hair was wet. He was wearing just his pajama bottoms, his chest exposed and glistening from water droplets.

Kagome blushed as she stood up and walked over to him, not looking at him.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked, concerned.

"Nothing, I just forget how handsome you are sometimes." Kagome said as she went on her tip toes to kiss him.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into a hug. Unfortunately for Kagome, it was a suffocating hug.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome gasped.

"And sometimes I forget how cute you are!" Sesshomaru said as he laced his hand in Kagome's, pulling her to his bedroom.

That's when it hit Kagome, they would be sleeping together, in the same bed. Kagome blushed.

"You can sleep in my room and Ill sleep on the sofa downstairs." Sesshomaru said, noticing Kagome's blush. But quickly Kagome shook her head.

"No, don't…" Was all Kagome said before Sesshomaru nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Then we can sleep in the bed, but we won't do anything. I promise. I will never hurt you…"

Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru walked over to his closet and pulled out a clean towel and a huge black t-shirt.

"I'm sorry this is all I really had. You can use my bathroom." Sesshomaru pointed to the door at the other end of the room. Kagome nodded and proceeded to change and shower.

Sesshomaru was reading just as Kagome finally finished her shower and opened the bathroom door. Sesshomaru looked up and his heart stopped. There in his bathroom door frame was his darling Kagome, wet hair and fresh face, in his favorite shirt. The reaction was immediate but Sesshomaru tried his best to suppress it, remember his promise to Kagome.

Kagome blushed as she walked over and slipped under the covers. Sesshomaru felt disappointed as she chose to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, get over here." Sesshomaru playfully said as he put and arm around Kagome and dragged her up against his body. Kagome blushed even harder. "I promised."

Kagome smiled and nodded as she finally nuzzled into Sesshomaru's chest and fell asleep. Sesshomaru turned off his light and stayed awake for two hours, just watching Kagome sleep. At some point, he too fell asleep.


	15. Do You Kiss on the First Date?

Authors Note: Ahaha! Another short chapter but you lemon fiends will get your fix. :P I'm so bored. Lol Anyways. I promise the next chapter will come faster. This story always seems to stop randomly like an old person on wheels. Oh Yeah, LMFAO! MY MATH TEACHER IS HOT. Technically this is their first date. Lol Or maybe not…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 15: Do You Kiss on the First Date?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Who ever had said that high school girls were demanding in relationships had obviously never dated Kagome. But then again, this was a fact that no man had ever gone out with her; and that was the way Sesshomaru liked it.

Sesshomaru had hidden Kagome in his room as he woke up around 7 and took Rin to school. Kagome had, luckily, not woken up at all. She had slept like a log. On his way out Sesshomaru had thrown Kagome's uniform into the washing machine.

When Sesshomaru got back he was surprised to see Kagome standing at the top of his stairs, looking at him sleepily as she yawned. She looked so cute in his T-Shirt he couldn't stand it.

"Where'd you go?" Kagome asked as she walked down the stairs lazily.

"I took Rin to school. I've already phoned in sick. You hungry?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome nearly missed the last step, but he caught her in time.

"Yeah, thank you!" Kagome replied cheerfully. "Can I just have some cereal? You shouldn't have to cook when you don't have to…"

"It's okay," Sesshomaru smiled. "Then you can help me make some pancakes!"

"…Mmm…Pancakes!" Kagome said before bursting out in laughter. Sesshomaru laughed along with her.

Sesshomaru made the batter as Kagome got the pan ready and got ingredients. Sesshomaru found the view completely divine as Kagome bent over to get something from the fridge which was across from the counter. It didn't help that the shirt would ride up when she walked. She was certainly just delicious.

It wasn't just a one sided admiration either. Kagome had to peel her eyes away from the sweat pants and black wife beater clad Sesshomaru. The wife beater was just tight enough to leave a lot less to the imagination.

Once the batter was done Sesshomaru began to make the pancakes as Kagome watched from a chair that leaned against the side of the counter opposite Sesshomaru. Kagome watched Sesshomaru intently, happy with the scene.

As Sesshomaru waited to flip one of the pancakes he glanced over at Kagome and grinned. Kagome stared at him blushing.

"Come here." Kagome said, wiggling her finger.

Sesshomaru just walked over without any questions, although he was dying to know what Kagome was up to. Once he was close enough Kagome cupped Sesshomaru's face and gently licked Sesshomaru's cheek and giggled.

"You had some batter on you." Kagome chuckled. Sesshomaru's heart began to beat just a bit harder.

"Are you sure you got it all?" Sesshomaru said slyly.

"Oh no!" Kagome said, looking surprised. "It's everywhere! How did you manage this?...Well I guess I have my work cut out for me…"

Sesshomaru leaned closer over the counter as Kagome stood up. She gently kissed and licked Sesshomaru's face and then went down to his neck. Kagome softly began to suck as Sesshomaru's neck when a strange smell hit her nose.

"Sesshomaru, do you smell something?" Kagome asked quietly against Sesshomaru's neck.

"Nnn…" Was all Sesshomaru said as he looked over to see smoke rising from the pan. "Chikuso!"

Kagome couldn't help but burst out laughing as the smoke alarm went off and Sesshomaru panicked around the stove. As soon as the smoke cleared Sesshomaru looked down at his burnt pancakes.

"I guess _YOU_ will be having cereal?" Kagome said innocently as she pulled the first bath of nice pancakes onto her plate.

"No fair!" Sesshomaru frowned, his eyebrows furrowing together. "It was your fault!"

Kagome just grinned and shrugged as she poured on the syrup. Sesshomaru grinned as he gently clasped Kagome's face. He went to kiss her but suddenly found a fork on his lips. He looked down at the utensil in confusion.

"I'm hungry." Kagome replied quickly.

Sesshomaru gave Kagome a 'no way', look but Kagome just giggled and stuck some pancake in her mouth. Sesshomaru grinned evilly at her.

"You'll get fat!" Sesshomaru said quickly, "You need to share!"

Kagome hit Sesshomaru's hand with the fork, getting syrup on him. "I'm a growing woman. And I have a fast metabolism anyways so NYAH!"

Sesshomaru finally retreated and got some cereal and ate with Kagome, at the same time, having friendly conversation about who was the best english writer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru had asked Kagome if she wanted to go out. But she refused and opted to hang around the house instead. Sesshomaru found this strange, but complied. And so, Sesshomaru found himself reading while Kagome lay on top of him watching tv.

"Why do you want to watch TV on your day off with _me_?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome yawned.

"Because I don't get these channels!" Kagome grinned as she flipped it back to a music channel.

"You're so honest," Sesshomaru said as he placed a quick kiss on Kagome's head. "I love it."

Kagome snuggled into Sesshomaru's shoulder and sighed happily when her favorite Ayumi Hamasaki song came on.

"I love this song." Kagome said as she got up a bit and looked down at Sesshomaru, hovering over him.

Sesshomaru put a hand behind her neck and pulled her down to his mouth. He kissed her passionately, their mouths quickly fusing into one. Without resisting Kagome urged him on, straddling him at the waist.

**Warning: Lemon Scene Rated R**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Almost like instinct Kagome let her hands wander up Sesshomaru's shirt, exploring the plains of his body. His rather sculpted and beautiful body at that. And during this Sesshomaru's hand had started some exploring of their own, fondling her breasts through the shirt she was wearing.

Kagome's exploring had lead her down south where she found out just how aroused Sesshomaru really was. Once again acting on instinct Kagome reached for a way to remove the bothersome pants.

Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her hand and forced himself to speak, although it was done hoarsely.

"Kagome, you have to stop." Sesshomaru groaned, closing his eyes in an attempt to gain more control. Kagome quickly felt reality fall down on her, along with the realization of what she was doing and where her daring hands were about to go. "As much as I'd love to bang you, there are many reasons why we shouldn't do this."

"Why." Kagome said quickly, trying to stay calm.

"One, I'm your teacher and if in the unlikely event we _do_ get caught we can't say that our relationship was even a bit innocent. Number two, you're still underage and if we get caught I can get arrested. And finally, I don't have any protection."

Kagome shifted her hips, gently pressing her pelvis into Sesshomaru's, an uncomfortable grimace on her face. She bit her lip as she stared at him.

"I…I…" Kagome panted quickly breathing heavily and blushing. "I feel…But I want…"

For only a second Sesshomaru was confused before a understanding grin over took his lips. "Shh…" he said quickly, completely understanding her.

Sesshomaru's hand crept to Kagome's butt, letting a finger gently press against her core. Just the feeling of his hand on her had Kagome gasping. She stuck her rear farther up in the air as she sunk her upper body onto his, her head in the crook of his neck; her lips breathing hot air onto his neck. Kagome was kneeling and straddling Sesshomaru's hips as her back arched her butt into the air.

The feel of her breath on his neck, breasts on his chest, and just how wet she really was, was enough to blow any guys mind. Sesshomaru's mouth went dry as her shirt crawled forward leaving her panty clad bottom in plain view, her back arched giving such a pleasant view. Sesshomaru groaned himself.

"No sex, but I guess we can fool around a bit." Sesshomaru groaned as he pushed the fabric aside and stuck two fingers inside.

Kagome gasped and gently bit down on his shoulder. She was still into it but now with the actual realization of what was happening she felt nervous. Before she was acting completely on clouded judgment. Sesshomaru seemed to sense it and easily calmed her fears.

"It's okay." Sesshomaru said softly. "We'll take it slowly okay? Just relax."

Kagome nodded as Sesshomaru pulled out a bit, but not completely, only to slowly go back in. In response Kagome groaned and arched her back even more. As Sesshomaru picked up the pace Kagome's moans came more frequent, sometimes she would say random syllables of his name.

His other hand fooled around with her until she finally came, her tight muscles contracting around his fingers.

With her climax Kagome breathed his name into his ear, and damn, only God knew how close he was to coming himself.

When Kagome finally got her wits back together she was a well satisfied woman with a huge grin on her face. She kissed Sesshomaru as he let his fingers retreat and she stared at her through heavy lids.

**Warning: Smexy scene over I cant believe you missed it! It was like, so hot!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Your turn…." Kagome whispered naughtily as she reached for his pants.

"Nope," Sesshomaru said quickly, stopping her once more. "The only rule we have between each other is this, neither can take the other's pants off."

Kagome stared at him, expecting him to say he was kidding. But he stared at her with dead serious eyes. Kagome burst out laughing. "Your kidding."

"I am not!"

"But that's not fair! I wasn't wearing pants! But you took off my panties!" Kagome said harshly.

"Ah, well if I find you without your pants on ever again I'm sure I'll have my dirty way with you again. Just your luck if I catch you. And I never took them off! Besides the fact that panties are not even close to pants." Sesshomaru pointed out quickly.

"But….but…" Kagome started, confused. "Doesn't it hurt?"

Sesshomaru winced. "A hell of a lot, but I'm one stupid bastard who is more worried about you. Let's take it slow okay? This was enough for tod- Kagome did you hear what I just said?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome's hand gently pressed against him in a lower area.

"You said it hurts." Kagome replied sympathetically.

"Not that much…" Liar, Sesshomaru grimaced. Oh how he would love her pretty smaller hand on him. It surely would be heaven.

"Oh, but let me cater to you…" Kagome insisted as she put on more pressure. Sesshomaru's jaw clenched. Oh what the hell. "I won't remove your pants, I promise."

'You don't _need_ to.' Sesshomaru thought as he finally relented.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	16. Let it All Out

Authors Note: Crappiest chapter in the world. I know. I'm sorry. My mind isn't on writing right now. Started Tae Kwon Do and had some police drama with my friends ex boyfriend for a bit so I've been kinda distracted. But I hope to make the next few chapters the best ever! I think the next chapter is going to be the school trip. Please continue to read After Class! Arigatou!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 16: Let it All out

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Kagome walked into her home, once again she found a sober Onigumo in front of the TV. It suddenly hit Kagome of the events from the day before, and that not all men were safe like Sesshomaru was.

Kagome looked over at her target, her bedroom door, and made a mad dash for it. But unfortunately, she'd been spotted.

"Kagome, where have you been?" Onigumo asked.

"Not applicable." Kagome grumbled under her breath as she tried to ignore him.

"That is not an excuse." Onigumo said as he got up and went to walk over to Kagome.

"Well then why don't you talk with your wife!? I phoned yesterday. I was staying at Sango's to study. We have a English test tomorrow." Kagome mumbled as she pressed herself against the door, even though he was at least three feet away.

"Good girl." Onigumo grinned eerily. "You must keep your grades up! You are my special girl."

Kagome shuddered as he turned around and went back as she tumbled into the room as she pulled on the handle, her back on the door. Somehow Sesshomaru had been able to distract her from the previous events, but they all had come back in vivid colour as she trembled.

She stared over at her phone by her bed. Could she call Sesshomaru? No, she'd just left. No. She needed someone to talk to. She also needed to get out of the house. Fast. Kagome picked up the phone and dialed quickly.

"Moshi moshi, is Sango-chan there?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome sat across from Sango at a relaxed coffee shop. Sango cocked her head.

"Kagome-chan, please come clean. You've been acting funny for a while. Then I stop seeing you except for class. And now this. What's going on?"

"Sango-chan…I'm dating Oshiro-San." Kagome blurted out.

Sango's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "What did you just say?...I mean…I know he's attractive…but he's such a hard ass. And mean. And your _teacher_ for crying out loud!"

Kagome looked away. Ashamed of herself. "Don't say that. He's really nice to me. And I really, really like him Sango. Like, I don't think sometimes. There are times when he's the only thing I can think of."

Sango smiled and placed a hand on Kagome's. "Well if you like him that much I guess I will have to like him that much as well."

Kagome stared at Sango frantically. "But, no one can know. Miroku-san knows because something happened at work, but otherwise you're the only person who knows."

"Heh, no problem." Sango smiled. "But I have a feeling you didn't just drag me out to coffee because of this?"

Kagome slowly shook her head. "No, the other day I saw Kikyou-chan and Miyake-san doing…anou…_stuff_… after class."

Sango's jaw dropped. "Girl you're full of surprises."

"Yeah, well Miyake-san saw me that time. And he's pretty damn sure of himself that me and Sesshomaru-kun are in a relationship. Two days ago, after class, he began to touch me and said if I didn't act properly he'd tell on me and Sesshomaru-kun. Then he would also mess with my grades." Kagome looked at Sango with tears in her eyes again. "Sango-chan. Sesshomaru-kun loves his job. And next to Sesshomaru my grades are extremely important to me."

"Holy crap Kagome! That asshole! I will kick his ass. I will wait for you after class okay? I promise I will help out any way I can…"

"And, there's one more thing…" Kagome took a deep shaky breath. "My step-father beats me and my brother. And I feel like I can't go home lately because my step-father comes home early now and he's even creepier when he's sober."

Sango began to cry herself. "Kagome, why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I can't tell anyone else. I'm sure he will just do something to my mother. And if he gets put away my mother might go crazy and me and Souta will have to be sent to a foster home. Sango, I only need to wait one more year and then I can adopt Souta and leave."

"Wait, Kagome…have you talked to Osh- erm… Sesshomaru-san about these things?" Sango asked hesitantly.

"Yes and no." Kagome sighed. "He knows about Miyake-san, but my step-father…I just can't bring myself to tell him. I don't want him to worry right now. He already needs to worry about Miyake-san and everything."

"Kagome, I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru-san will be able to help you a lot more then I can…" Sango replied.

"No, you see I feel good when I'm out of the house. And when I'm with Sesshomaru-san…I just tend to forget things. He just makes me feel safe. I need you to be able to back me up sometimes. Like, I told my mom I was sleeping over at your house yesterday when I was really at Sesshomaru's…"

Sango grinned. "Oh…well that wont be a problem…and you can stay at my house as well. It's settled. Now lets try and get past this and talk about something happier…so how far have you gone with Sesshomaru-san?!"

Kagome smiled from the bottom of her heart. It felt as though a ton of bricks was taken off her shoulders. And even though she was pretty sure that Sango wanted to ask more about her father, and also Miyake, Sango had realized that it would only upset Kagome more.

"Well…actually…yesterday…" Kagome grinned and blushed.

00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"Calm down Sesshomaru-san!" Naraku chuckled.

"No Naraku! What the fuck did you do?" Sesshomaru yelled as he pushed Naraku against a wall.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Like hell you don't! I found a student crying in the halls after school two days ago, saying that you had done stuff to her."

Naraku grinned. "It was consensual…plus it's not _any_ student we are talking about here. It was Kagome Higurashi wasn't it?"

Sesshomaru punched Naraku in the face, his nose started to bleed. Naraku bent over holding his nose.

"I told you if you didn't want her I'd take her." Naraku hissed. "Or is it that you already have taken her?"

"That's none of your god damn business." Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh but it is isn't it? Well, not mine but the school board's though. Wouldn't they just love to know about you and little miss Kagome Higurashi. Maybe they wouldn't blame you, she does look like a fine fuck after all."

Sesshomaru punched Naraku in the face again, throwing him against a wall. "Don't you dare talk about her. I'm sure that the board would love to know about Kikyou as well? But they would blame you because that girl is as pleasant as an STD."

Naraku chuckled. "I could care less as long as she gets the job done. But if I tell you'll get fired. And then you will have to go work for your father wont you? Take over the company? I know about it all. Kagura is my cousin."

Sesshomaru stared amazed for a moment at Naraku as blood dripped down his hand. This was one piece of information that had never grazed his ears before. "I don't care about that. Fine, I'd give it up. I'd give it all up for Kagome-chan."

Naraku looked up. "Baka! Like I'd let you get away with her. I wonder how she would like to know about your fiancé? Hey! Maybe Kagome should _meet_ Kagura as well! I'm sure I could have that arranged."

Sesshomaru punched Naraku one last time extremely hard, knocking him out cold in front of Naraku's apartment building. "Fuck off…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome was surprised when for the next week her math teacher was no where to be seen. Apparently he was sick. Kagome had wondered a few times if she should ask Sesshomaru about it but she was sure he was still sensitive about it all.

During lunch Kagome went to Sesshomaru's class smiling.

"Yo!" Kagome chuckled as she came in. Instead of being angry like he might have been at his other students he just smiled. "I made you a bento today!"

Sesshomaru smiled. "How quaint."

Over the past few days Kagome and Sesshomaru had been talking about how they would get their relationship to actually work. What they should and couldn't do. The thing with Naraku was enough to worry them.

Kagome had been kind of upset when they had decided to not go out in public. Although she knew it was for the best, she still longed for picnic outings and going shopping. She was still a teenage girl after all.

Kagome had asked Sango what she and Kouga did other then dates and stuff and Sango had given her some pretty good ideas. One of them was making lunch for Sesshomaru.

"I'm not sure if it's any good… I think I kind of suck at cooking." Kagome frowned.

Sesshomaru opened the box and took a bite then made a strange face. "This is the worst food I've eaten in my life."

Kagome gaped at him. He had said it so coldly she was nothing but hurt. He suddenly burst out laughing and gently leaned up and kissed her.

"I was joking." Sesshomaru smiled. "It's good!"

"Kisama!" Kagome yelled jokingly.

"Hey, come over for dinner tonight." Sesshomaru said as he stuffed a sushi roll into his mouth.

Kagome beamed. "I'd love to."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Do you wanna go see a movie?" Sesshomaru said glancing over at Kagome from the kitchen door.

"Nani?" Kagome asked completely taken aback. They had come to a conclusion that they weren't allowed to be together in public.

"Well, I was thinking that we could go to a theater on the other side of Tokyo…I mean theaters are dark, and we could go at different times as well." Sesshomaru said as he went back into the kitchen to take out the food from the oven.

Kagome giggled. "Hai, hai!"

"Hey! But I wanna go to the movies too!" Rin yelled as she hopped onto Kagome's lap.

Sesshomaru came into the living room and gave Rin a cold stare. "No."

Kagome burst out laughing. "Awwww! Sesshomaru-san!"

Rin pouted and fisted her hands. "Why not Daddy?"

"Yeah, why not Daddy?" Kagome mocked giggling as he glared at Kagome as well.

"Fine. I'll make it a day for the two girls I care about most!" Sesshomaru said calmly.

Rin turned to Kagome and cheered. Kagome blushed and grinned. She wondered if Rin realized what he meant when he had said that.

"Hey Kagome-chan?" Rin asked smiling at Kagome.

"Hai, Riiin-chaaaan?" Kagome said happily as she patted the little girls head.

"Do you love my Daddy?"

Kagome could feel the blood rushing to her face. Maybe Rin did understand what he meant. "Yes Rin-chan. But we must keep it a secret. Okay?"

"Yup!" Rin nodded. "I hope my Daddy marries you instead of that other woman."

Kagome stared blankly at Rin. Other woman? But before she could ask anything Sesshomaru called from the kitchen that dinner was ready. Kagome just brushed it off because it was Rin saying it. Sometimes little kids said stupid things. She was probably just talking about some ex-girlfriend, hopefully…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome smiled over at Sango as she passed her a note during English. _'Sesshomaru-san took me to the movies this weekend._' Sango smiled as she read the note and nodded her head at Kagome before ripping up the note. Unfortunately just as she was going to rip up the note Sesshomaru grabbed it.

"Should I read this out loud?" Sesshomaru threatened just as he looked down to read the note. He went silent and angrily crumpled the note as he stiffened his expression. He looked over to Kagome and then Sango. "You two will be staying after class."

Some of the other students were giggling, some even begging to see the note. Sesshomaru just snarled at the class to be quiet. Kagome began to turn extremely red when she realized that she really should have told Sesshomaru she had told Sango.

For the rest of class, Sesshomaru was in a foul mood. Both Sango and Kagome were silently freaking out, nearly jumping out of their seats when the bell rang.

Everyone left the class quickly, trying to escape the morbid atmosphere as soon as possible. Sango and Kagome just stared down at their desks as Sesshomaru heatedly walked over to them.

"Kagome, what the hell were you thinking?" Sesshomaru spat at Kagome, throwing down the note in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking." Kagome said, nearly crying.

"I can understand you telling Sango, but you should have informed me that she knew! Second off, what brain were you using when you actually wrote my name in the note?! Although most students don't know my first name a few do. What if they had found it? Or worse, a teacher?"

Sango looked down at her desk and Kagome began to clench her jaw to stop herself from crying. Sesshomaru frowned.

"Just…Just don't do it again okay." Sesshomaru sighed as he leaned over the desk and pulled Kagome's head against his chest, letting his chin rest on her head. "I just really don't want to think of getting caught just yet."

Sango smiled at the warm couple beside her. "Well, I'm sorry sir. I promise we will not write anymore notes and we will be more careful from now on."

Sesshomaru looked over at Sango and smiled. "Thank you for looking out for Kagome. Please help her when she can't talk with me… although I'd rather she would talk to me."

Kagome finally broke down and began to cry. "I love you Sesshomaru."


	17. I Want to Touch You

Authors Note: Gyah, so late. I'm sorry. But I know everything that's going to happen from now on. The only thing I can kinda tell you is this…When Sesshomaru finds out about Kagome's dad the end is near. Since I know whats going to happen I really wanna get this fiction done. I dunno, I'm so into other things right now the last thing I want to do is write lately. It's strange. Anyways, please enjoy. I don't like this chapter much but it was needed. Cheers!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 17: I Want to Touch You

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day as Kagome hurried into the classroom late as usual, something was different. Instead of the usual tall, light, and handsome man that Kagome would refer to as her boyfriend, there was a skinny old man. He didn't even notice her slip in as he wrote on the board.

Kagome got into her seat and leaned over, looking at Sango confused. Sango grinned and quickly jotted something down on a note before handing it to Kagome. Kagome opened the note, read it, and smiled as well.

"_We have Mr.Totosai as our substitute teacher today. Apparently doggy guy is sick. Good time to visit him and be a good girlfriend?_"

Sango winked at Kagome as she shredded the note beneath her desk. The class passed slowly as Kagome continually eyed the clock on the wall impatiently. It seemed to take forever until the chime to signal the release rang throughout the halls.

The day passed just as slowly and as uneventful as her English class, but the excitement picked up again in last period. Kagome's heart nearly stopped when she went into her math class to find her regular pervy math teacher at the front. But something was different. Unlike the other days, today Mr. Miyake was sporting some very painful looking bruises and a cut just below his eye.

Kagome got the chills as she sat down, with Naraku smiling and grinning at her. She could feel his eyes on her. It had to be the most uncomfortable feeling ever.

When the bell rang Kagome bolted for the door but Naraku called after her first.

"Ms. Higurashi, where are you going in such a hurry?" He grinned. "Please stay back. I have things to discuss with you."

"Hai." Kagome whimpered as she forced herself back to her seat. She was shaking.

Finally the classroom was empty and Kagome was shaking so much she was sure her desk would start rattling soon. Naraku leaned on his desk and continued to grin at her, finding amusement in her fear.

"Yes sir?" Kagome asked quickly.

"I can't remember. Did I, or did I not tell you not tell anyone?"

"You did not." Kagome hissed softly. He really hadn't.

"Oh well. I'll tell you now." Naraku said as he walked over to her and gently played with a strand of her hair. "You aren't to tell anyone anything. I thought you were a smart girl and would have thought of this on your own without having to be told."

"Sorry sir."

"Your Sesshomaru-San wants me to stop playing with you. But you see, I don't want to." He sneered. "Kagome-Chan your so pretty."

"May I please leave sir?" Kagome whimpered.

"No." Naraku hissed. "I don't have time for a full session today but I might cop a feel."

Kagome winced as she felt Naraku's hand on her breast. He slowly messaged both breasts as Kagome began to cry.

"Please stop." Kagome cried softly.

"Shh."

Kagome felt disgusted as she saw how turned on Naraku was getting. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt and she swore he started to drool. Kagome closed her eyes, and nearly fell out of her chair when there was a knock at the door.

Naraku snapped back to reality as Kagome clutched her shirt shut. She silently thanked God as Naraku headed to the door, giving Kagome time to button her shirt back up. When the door opened Kagome was surprised to see Kikyou there.

"Naraku-San!... Oh… Kagome-Chan…" Kikyou started happy but ended gloomy.

"Why are you here?" Naraku said angrily as he leaned on the door frame.

"I wanted some private lessons. But I needed to go to my locker first."

Kagome peered at Kikyou and realized she was lying. Kikyou most obviously went to the bathroom to apply the thick coating of makeup she was wearing, and to change her clothes into a tiny skirt and some scrap of material as a shirt.

Kagome took the opportunity to jump up and run for the door. As she passed by the bickering two Naraku grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" Naraku hissed.

"Sir, I have to go." Kagome said angrily, regaining some confidence with Kikyou there. "And you must remember it is in appropriate to touch students in any way."

Naraku grimaced as Kagome took off. Kikyou was sneering.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome found herself in front of Sesshomaru's house. It had been quite a walk but Kagome was sure it was going to be worth it. The whole way she had debated wither or not she should tell Sesshomaru about what had happened. In the end she decided not to because she could land them both in some serious trouble. Not to mention it seemed Sesshomaru had too much on his plate right now.

Sesshomaru opened the door, took one look at Kagome and closed it. He quickly then opened the door again. He paused. "So, I'm not dreaming?"

Kagome burst out laughing. "No, you're not dreaming."

"Then come in." Sesshomaru smiled weakly.

Kagome came in and glanced at Sesshomaru and frowned. "That was very rude you know."

"Well I didn't believe it." Sesshomaru sighed. "I've been so sick and nothing has been going well for me today so I thought it was some cruel joke."

Kagome laughed again. "You're really sick? I thought you were playing hooky. I hope you get better soon."

"Well, seeing you has made me feel a lot better already." Sesshomaru sighed as he went into the living room and sat down.

"Ha, how cheesy." Kagome frowned. "Stay here, I'll make some tea."

Kagome got into the kitchen and prepared the tea. As she waited for the water to boil she looked around the kitchen. She was surprised when she found a sticky note on the phone saying the name of a girl and a phone number. Kagome frowned. But before she could do anything else the kettle went off.

As Kagome served the tea on a table in front of the couch, she blushed as she glanced at Sesshomaru. He had obviously just come out of the shower when she had arrived because his hair was wet and slicked back. He wore black pajama bottoms and a dark blue bathrobe.

Kagome quickly served Sesshomaru, poured herself a cup, and sat down beside Sesshomaru on the couch. Just as Sesshomaru took a sip, Kagome's curiosity got the best of her.

"Whose Kagura?" Kagome blurted out. Sesshomaru was so surprised he half choked on his tea and nearly spat out the other half.

"My ex-girlfriend. Why?" Sesshomaru said quickly as he regained his composure.

"Well I saw her phone number on the phone in the kitchen and was just wondering who she was. You seem pretty defensive though." Kagome frowned.

"Don't worry, you're my girlfriend Kagome. Kagura-san was annoying. She was an arranged girlfriend because of my dad and companies. I never liked her. Just stayed with her for my dads company." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Oh… well okay…" Kagome frowned. Completely unsure of herself right then.

"But how was school?" Sesshomaru quickly changed the subject as he took another sip of tea.

"Miyake-San is back." Kagome said softly as she stared down at her drink.

Once again, Sesshomaru nearly spewed his drink. "Already?"

"Yeah." Kagome sighed. "But nothing happened. So you don't have to worry."

Sesshomaru smiled triumphantly and it broke Kagome's heart to lie to him.

"You know what? I think he learnt his lesson. He shouldn't bother you anymore. Does he have any scars? I really beat him up. I think I might of broken his jaw." Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome and turned to her. He put down his tea and grabbed her face with both of his hands and kissed her on her forehead. "If he ever does something, tell me."

"I will." Kagome forced a smile.

There was an awkward few minutes before Kagome changed the subject.

"Sesshomaru? Why are you a teacher?" Kagome asked calmly.

"Well," Sesshomaru sighed. "It's complicated and long."

"I don't want to go home." Kagome smiled. Which was true enough. Apparently sober Onigumo was just as creepy as drunk Onigumo. Maybe it was just her imagination but lately, it seemed as if he was hitting on her.

"Okay, as the first born son, I was to inherit my dad's company. I was taught strictly to become the best CEO ever. But I couldn't stand it. I hated the way they controlled everything in my life. Especially as a teenager. When I was a teenager I began to rebel and hung out with Rin's parents. We went drinking at night and had fun. In a angry rage my father accidentally said that I shouldn't run the company. Of course I took it as my first rout to a runaway. Around then when I was trying to decide on a new profession Rin's dad pointed out how well I was with Rin and children in general. And that I'd make a great teacher. I looked up to him so much that I couldn't help follow his words." Sesshomaru smiled. "I don't regret my decision. It turns out I really do love teaching. I think my life would be hell if I couldn't teach."

"But what about your dad?" Kagome asked wide eyed. Completely taken in by the story.

Sesshomaru chuckled at Kagome. "Well I convinced him to let me go my own way on one condition. If this job ever didn't work out or if I didn't have a job I'd have to go back to him. I can't choose any other job. If I'm laid off I'm screwed."

"But then who is going to run the company?"

"Well, my dad is planning on holding off as long as he can to see if I'll come back. He's hoping something will go wrong. For now my little brother is training to take my place, but he's incompetent and a delinquent. My dad would push him aside for me any day."

Sesshomaru said proudly.

"You have a brother?" Kagome grinned.

"Yeah." Sesshomaru frowned. "We hardly get along though. He's off studying in America right now."

"Interesting." Kagome grinned.

"Kagome, I want to touch you so bad." Sesshomaru sighed. Kagome blushed.

"Where does that come from?"

"Well I thought I wasn't going to see you all day. And now you're here and I can't touch you." Sesshomaru almost whined.

"What? Why?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Cause I'm sick." Sesshomaru frowned.

Kagome burst out laughing. "Aw! Well how about you lie down and read while I lay on your chest?" Kagome grinned. "And you can touch me as much as you want."

"Read? How bout we watch TV."

"Sold!" Kagome burst out laughing as he picked her up and lay down. Kagome bit her lip and smiled at the beautiful sculpture that lay before her. She got on top of him and rest her head on his chest. He was warm.

"You smell so good." Sesshomaru sighed.

"You too mister." Kagome buried her face into the crook of Sesshomaru's neck as he turned on the TV.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Kagome came home she was sure that no one was home, until she heard something stir from Onigumo's chair. Kagome flinched.

"Where were you?" He asked without turning around.

"Out." Kagome hesitated. "Where's mom and Souta?"

"There out shopping for dinner." Onigumo paused. "You know you should come straight home after school."

"I was just hanging out with Sango-chan." Kagome replied as she glanced at the clock that said it was only 6 o-clock. "Actually, I think I forgot a book at her house. I'm gonna go back. I might be an hour or two."

"To get a book?" He asked calmly.

"Well I also just remembered something I forgot to talk to her about. We have a school trip coming up next week." Kagome said quickly, hoping she would win him over.

"Okay then. Don't be too late."

Kagome took a deep breath as she threw her backpack on the ground and ran out the door to the elevator. She couldn't wait to tell Sango everything that had happened. She would also have to ask about some advice about some things. What happened after class seemed to disappear in her excitement.


	18. I’m Not Here for Your Entertainment

Editors note: All I can say, is GOOD CHAPTER. I like this one. And its kinda longer. For all of you who thought I meant I wanted to end the story RIGHT NOW, you misunderstood! I would never do that to any story. I have main points that happen throughout the story since I started the story. I had the ending and the event up to the ending planned out since chapter one! Don't ever think, I'll leave you with a half assed ending. Because I love you guys. See? I even updated in just ONE week!

I found out that the day before my birthday I get to go to a My Chemical Romance concert! XD It's my first concert and I'm SO excited. It's a birthday present from my friend Ashleigh WHO I WILL LOVE FOREVER AND EVER. And the concerts in Toronto. So I'm pretty much psyched. YAY!

**This Chapter is not edited, I'm sorry. **

**Some mature themes as well. n-n**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 18: I'm Not Here for Your Entertainment

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Kagome sat down she stared at Sango and frowned. As happy as she had been to see Sesshomaru she felt very insecure about something.

"Do you think Sesshomaru could have another girlfriend?" Kagome whimpered.

Sango looked over surprised. "No way. He looks _so_ into you! He doesn't seem the type to keep secrets."

"Well, I dunno. First, his daughter compared me to another woman, and then today when I was at his house I asked him about a phone number in the kitchen." Kagome sighed.

"And?"

"And, he denied it and said it was an old girlfriend." Kagome's frown got deeper. "I don't want to think that way but…"

"Well then talk to him about it." Sango announced as she got up to pour herself another cup of tea. "The school trip is only in four days. You don't want this to ruin your vacation."

"Yeah but what if he does have another girlfriend? What if he expects me to stay with him anyways? What if…?" Kagome became hysteric.

"Oh hush, you will get to that when the time comes. Just let him say what he has to say. If he does have another girl. Then, you should break up." Sango pointed out. "I mean, I don't think he'd expect you to stay with him after he says that."

"Ugh, but you don't understand." Kagome was getting close to tears. "I like him so much I can't stand it. And even when I'm going through so much shit he's been there for me. I don't know what would happen if we broke up right now."

"You know, you've changed since a first met you." Sango smiled. "You were such a strong girl. And now, look at you! You were so tough and now you're a pile of mush for him. To tell you the truth, he really does hurt you, I'm sure you will be able to come right back up because you know what? You are not alone. You have me, and we can go through this together."

"You're right!" Kagome smiled.

"Oh shit," Sango suddenly blurted as she glanced at the clock. "You better get going home. It's almost twelve o'clock. You've been here for almost six hours!"

"Oh my God!" Kagome jumped up. "I really need to go home. See yeah, thank you so much for listening. I really needed it. I'll talk to Sesshomaru tomorrow after school."

"Kay, bye!" Sango laughed as Kagome bolted out the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome held her breath as she walked in. The faint buzzing of the television made her heart race. He was home. And he was up. Strangely, the usual smell of alcohol and tobacco was not there. He hadn't gone out again.

"I thought you said a few hours." A dull voice said.

"Well, I lost track of time." Kagome whispered quickly. She looked around and two more things were missing. "Where's Mom and Souta?"

"They had to go out to see your aunt again." He replied. "They'll be back in three days. I was going to go but it seems we have been leaving you behind far too much for your own good. So I offered to stay behind and take care of you."

"I'm not a child." Kagome blurted out.

"You are not eighteen yet so yes, you are a child. And I am your guardian. You are to listen to what I say and to follow my rules. I expect you to come home straight from school and stay home."

"I have a life too." Kagome raised her voice a little. "I can't believe your treating me this way! I have friends and…"

"And a boyfriend?" Onigumo asked quietly as he stood up to look over and glare at her.

"What is it to you?" Kagome finally yelled. "What if I do have a boyfriend?"

Onigumo smiled in a creepy way that sent chills down Kagome's spine. "No more boys. We can't you having sex before marriage. If you haven't already. You little slut."

"You're so full of shit!" Kagome screamed, unable to take it anymore. Her anger was overcoming her fear. "Why don't you just leave my family alone!?"

It seemed that in the blink of an eye Naraku was now at her side and was staring her down. He took her chin in between his thumb and his index finger. "I will leave when I have done what I have wanted to do for so long."

Kagome could have sworn he was about to kiss her as he looked down at her and held her face in place. His other hand had found it's way to her waist. Kagome felt like she was going to vomit.

"Now go to bed, it's late." Onigumo pushed Kagome away and sat back down in his chair.

Kagome's heart was going five miles an hour as she crept into her room. She quickly locked the door and began to cry. Never in her life had she been so scared. Not even when Naraku had touched her had she felt as sick as she had a few minutes ago. Because this was different. She had just realized something that made her head spin. The thing he wanted was her.

Nothing was safe anymore. Not school, not home, nothing. Kagome began to cry. She only felt more sick as it finally dawned on her that Onigumo had been cultivating her since she was s child to be his own play thing. Since he had set his eyes on her she had been his toy.

The thought disgusted her. She had known him since she was young. It made shivers go down her spine. He was a mastermind. This was so much more different then Naraku. And it made her feel worse. While Naraku she could escape and had only know her for a short time; Onigumo was the only father figure she could remember. And even before he became an alcoholic he had a sick perversion.

Kagome wondered about the times he had taken her to the zoo and to Disneyland. Or when he had pushed her on the swings. She believed those to be good times, before his drinking days; but now it seemed that everything was a lie.

Kagome curled up into a ball as she wished Sesshomaru could hold her at that moment. She hadn't needed any one else as much as she needed him right now. Just to be by her and to tell her it was alright. To make her forget everything that was going on as he always did. To distract her and kiss her.

She had three days to fend for herself, and she would need Sesshomaru more then ever.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Kagome walked into the classroom, instead of her cheery, late self, she was on time and a compete mess. Sesshomaru's grew angry, not knowing the cause of Kagome's pain. He wanted to just get up and hold her in his arms but he knew he couldn't. Kagome stared at him with pitiful eyes as the class went on.

Things seemed to be normal until half way through the class. It seems at such a time, the world would end. The ending of the world apparently would begin as Kagura herself barged into the classroom.

Sesshomaru's jaw dropped, and he secretly hoped Kagome didn't notice as he snapped it back shut. Standing in the doorway was Kagura in a short skirt and clingy dress shirt. She wore red lipstick and so much rouge that she looked like a hooker.

Sesshomaru's mind raced. He would have to make sure Kagome didn't find out. And then he would have to make her leave. And, but wait, why was she here anyways.

"Sesshomaru we need to talk right now about the flowers." Kagura announced. "The wedding is only a few months away and we really need to get this down."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth and then closed it. "I'm in the middle of class." He said sternly. Something was up.

"But Sesshomaru darling, it is really urgent. I mean, since you're my fiancée. I should be able to talk to you whenever I want. You should seriously give up this stupid game and take over your fathers company." Kagura said as she slyly glanced around the room.

Sesshomaru's heart nearly stopped. She knew. Kagura knew that he was with someone else. And she knew that the person was in one of his classes. She probably was planning on coming in every period. Sesshomaru knew that Kagome would overreact and he would have to get Kagura out as soon as possible.

"Get out of my classroom right now. I have no business with you right now." Sesshomaru growled.

Kagura gave the class one more once over, and seemed to not find anything. "Fine, but I'll be back." She hissed as she stormed out.

As soon as the door closed some guys cheered. The girls silently cried, finally knowing that he had a fiancée. But Sesshomaru was too busy looking at Kagome. He was taken aback when he saw she was smiling straight at him. But when he looked closer he saw her eyes, and he noticed she was about to cry. She was smiling but her jaw was clenched. Sesshomaru's heart took a blow as she finally looked away from him.

As much as Sesshomaru wanted to clear things up with Kagome he knew that he needed to get back to his job. Besides, Kagome would probably understand once they had a talk. He would tell her that him and Kagura were separated and Kagura still thought they were going to get married. That he didn't even like her, and was only with her because of his dad's company.

But as the bell rang, Kagome went to drag herself out last, but Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist.

"Wait Kagome! Listen, I need to tell you about Kagura." Sesshomaru said quickly.

Kagome turned around and smiled even larger. "I don't know what you're talking about Oshiro-Sensei. I have nothing to do with your private business. After all, I'm just a student right?"

Sesshomaru was crushed as she turned around and pulled her hand away. How would he explain this?

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

As Kagome walked down the halls smiling, Sango ran over to her and pulled her around.

"Kagome, you need to talk to him." Sango said quickly. She could tell from Kagura's reception from Sesshomaru that there must have been something else to the story. "You need to see what he has to say."

"No Sango!" Kagome said, still smiling calmly. "I'm fine. He must have asked her to come because he wanted to break up. Kagura. You know that's the name of the phone number I saw! He told me it was he ex girlfriend. You know Sango, there's a big difference between ex-girlfriend and fiancée."

"Kagome…" Sango whispered, Kagome was going to blow.

Kagome pulled away and went on smiling and being _happy_ the rest of the day. She could have skipped her classes but then she would have nothing to do but cry and remember, so school made a nice distraction. It had been such a distraction that she completely forgot about Math.

Kagome felt so numb she didn't react at all when Naraku leered at her or made discreet passes at her. When he asked her stay behind after class, she made up no excuses. She just sat there and stared at the bored blankly. Her happiness had faded and now, a blank expression lay in it's place.

"I heard Kagura-chan came today." Naraku smiled. "Oh, don't tell me you didn't know that Sesshomaru-sama had a _fiancée_? You poor girl."

Kagome just looked away slightly as Naraku sat on her desk, letting her be in between his legs.

"You see I'm not like him. I don't lie. I don't keep secrets." He smiled down at her. "That is, except for you. But you're my special secret."

Kagome flinched slightly when he leaned forward and kissed her. Kagome stood up to try and leave stoically, but Naraku embraced her.

"Don't try to get away." He smiled slyly.

Kagome couldn't look at him. "Fine, do what you want."

Naraku grinned gleefully as he pulled Kagome forward and lifted her skirt as he kissed her. His hands slid underneath her panties but Kagome didn't do anything. Her face had turned red but she only looked away.

"Good girl." He whispered.

Kagome separated her body from her mind. She convinced herself that this wasn't happening to her. Everything was a dream. Maybe if he got what he wanted he wouldn't bother her anymore. It seemed that she only regained consciousness when she noticed that the class door was opened, and Sesshomaru was in the door frozen for what seemed forever. Kagome suddenly realized the whole situation and was ashamed of herself. She was looking right at him and then looked away

Her skirt had magically ended up on the ground. Her dress shirt was open and she was in her bra and underwear. Naraku had opened his shirt and his belt was open, as was his fly. Naraku was currently finding pleasure by playing with Kagome's breasts.

Kagome heard Naraku curse and say something about forgetting to lock the door. By this time Sesshomaru had launched himself across the room, putting an arm around Kagome's waist and pulling her away.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?!" Sesshomaru yelled angrily.

"She's a good kisser." Naraku winked. "She was excellent yesterday as well."

"Yesterday?" Sesshomaru was caught off guard. Kagome had told him that nothing had happened yesterday.

"Let me go." Kagome shrieked. Sesshomaru was so caught off guard Kagome got free and she angrily pulled up her skirt. "You don't have to save me. It's not like I'm your girlfriend."

Naraku chuckled and Sesshomaru lunged at him and punched him hard in the nose. Kagome was pretty sure that Naraku's nose was bleeding but didn't stick around to check as she buttoned up her shirt and ran out the door.

It seemed a minute had passed as she ran in the halls before she heard Sesshomaru yelling after her and coming after her. She made a quick turn and ran into the girls bathroom. She pushed up against the door and she listened as Sesshomaru ran passed yelling out her name.

Kagome broke down, crying in against the door. What had she done?


	19. Goodbye My Lover

Editors Note: **DID NOT EDIT THIS CHAPTER**. That is because I'm actually grounded from the computer and my dad's gonna come home soon and if he finds out I'm on Ill be killed. And that means NO MORE UPDATEING EVER. Anyways. This Chapter is cute. BTW Add me on youtube and check me out and we can talk.

Youtube account: Kitteh

**Reviewers! I will reply ASAP for chapter 18 but I might get in trouble if I do it tonight. Sorry! And for people who don't know, if you ask a question or something or actually put a long review I will ALWAYS reply. 3 Enjoy!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 19: Goodbye My Lover

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome shook as her tears came down in torrents while she pushed against the door with her back. She had done something stupid. It didn't really mean anything to her until Sesshomaru had come in and reality had come crashing down at her at an unthinkable speed.

Kagome finally picked herself up and headed home. It was only half way home that it began to rain and Kagome remembered her father. She began to run but she stopped and screamed as she was nearly hit by a screeching car at an intersection. She watched in fear as a figure got out and came towards her. At first Kagome thought it was Sesshomaru and she thought about running.

As she was too busy thinking the person had come and put a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome?"

Kagome turned almost happily when she thought it was Sesshomaru. She half hopped it was him. But fate was cruel. The one holding her arm was her step father. Kagome pulled away and glared at him.

"Kagome, schools been out for an hour. Where have you been?" Onigumo asked sternly.

"What? You came out to find me?" Kagome hissed.

"Don't be silly. I was just coming home from work. You need to be more careful. You're lucky I didn't hit you." Onigumo said almost tenderly. "Just get in the car. You're going to get sick."

Kagome, feeling helpless, agreed and finally retreated to the car. She felt uneasy as she felt Onigumo's eyes on her. He only dropped her off at the front door and told her to go up and not leave.

"I need to go out to do the groceries and some errands, I'll know if you leave." Was all Onigumo said as he finally left.

Kagome had trouble as she shook and tried to put the key in the door. When she finally went inside she began to scream. It wasn't her fault. Everyone, every man she cam in contact with just wanted her body. Including Sesshomaru.

"I hate this body!" Kagome screamed as she grabbed a knife off the counter and let it slide across her left wrist. She hadn't put much pressure and the cut wasn't deep but the blood came pouring out.

Kagome cried as she put her right hand on her cut. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Kagome trembled as she realized the reality of the blood and pain.

After a while Kagome finally stood up and took a shower, washing away the blood and Naraku's scent. Kagome signified this cleansing as washing away her past and trying to move on, on her own.

"I don't love him." Kagome said with finality as she came out of the shower and dressed her wound.

Kagome then went and began to cook dinner. She was civil with her step father and he, in turn, was civil with her. He ate in front of the television as Kagome ate in her room. She spent the rest of the night reading but ended up crying herself to sleep.

When Kagome awoke in the morning she noticed she had a fever and was sick. She didn't feel like going to school anyways, and decided on her own not to. It was still raining and Kagome found herself looking out the window wondering if he was going to suddenly show up. But he wouldn't.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru watched the clock impatiently. He silently wished Kagome would come. He had become worried and had lost a lot of sleep over her. Kagome hadn't come to school in almost three days. The next day was the trip and he really wanted her to come before that. He needed to talk to her. He was furious with her because she hadn't told him about Naraku but he knew he would have to be gentle with her, he had kept a secret as well.

Sesshomaru cringed when the bell rang and no Kagome appeared. In fact no Kagome appeared for the whole period, and his heart sank even lower.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome flinched when the phone rang. She hadn't been to school in three days because she was feeling ill, but was recovered today. She just didn't feel like going to school yet. She would wait for the trip that was tomorrow.

Kagome let the answering machine pick up and a familiar voice came on. Except it was stern and cold. Kagome felt something stab at her heart.

_"Hello, this is Sesshomaru Oshiro, Kagome Higurashis' teacher… Kagome has been absent for three days now and me and other teachers are worried about her…"_

Kagome couldn't take it anymore and picked up the phone. "Liar." She said dryly and then promptly hung up. The phone rang again but Kagome ignored it. The answering machine picked up again and there was an awkward silence. Then there was the click as he hung up.

"Idiot." Kagome cried as she listened to silence. She missed him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day as everyone showed up at school with all their suitcases and sleepover things. Sesshomaru spotted Kagome and wanted to go over and talk to her but the other teachers seemed to be keeping him busy. He was even assigned to a different bus then her. He was easily becoming extremely irritated.

Kagome watched from the corner of her eye as she watched Sesshomaru being pulled away from her in several different directions. She grinned to herself, it was better this way. Sango was going crazy over her. Kagome hadn't even opened the door for Sango or answered the phone while she was sick. But she had needed some alone time to realize that this was the best thing for her.

On the bus ride, while everyone was asleep, Kagome finally told Sango everything that had happened. From what Naraku had done and as to what Sesshomaru did about it. Sango shook her head in disappointment at Kagome.

"Kagome, you did the wrong thing. You need to listen to him." Sango frowned.

Sango bit her lip. She knew the truth about everything, and Sesshomaru had told her everything about Kagura. But she couldn't tell Kagome. Sango knew it had to come from Sesshomaru to be the best. Kagome was smiling, but her eyes were crying. Kagome was broken and right now she was just floating around in nothing. She needed Sesshomaru.

Once they reached the hotel everyone had free time. Most people chose to hang out in the hotel indoor swimming pool. Sesshomaru was the teacher who volunteered to act as a supervisor.

Kagome showed up in her tiny bikini and flashed a smile at her adoring male fans already in the pool. She flirted happily as both Sesshomaru and Sango looked at her disapprovingly.

Kagome kind of swam off from the group for a while. Sesshomaru watched her every movement . Kagome got up to go on the diving board but one of the jealous girls from another class pushed her into the water, really hard.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome had been pushed so hard she had lost her breath for a second as she fell backwards. As soon as the water splashed against her back hard she found herself falling asleep. So sleepy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru watched in a frenzy as he ran over, Kagome wasn't coming back up. He jumped into the water with all his clothes on . His clothes only seemed to weigh him down and moving became so hard as he swam down. He finally grabbed her before Kagome hit the bottom and used all of his strength to pull her up. Kagome unconsciously put her arms around him.

Once Sesshomaru reached the surface he automatically began to do CPR until Kagome spat up a bunch of water and began to cough as she turned to her side. Sesshomaru promptly yelled at everyone to get out of his way as he picked her up bridal style and asked Sango to take him to their room.

Sango watched worriedly as Sesshomaru put Kagome down on her bed.

"I think I'll leave you be. She seems okay, and you guys need to talk." Sango said seriously as she turned and left.

Sesshomaru went to the door and locked it as soon as Sango closed the door. He took off his soaking clothes and put a towel around his waist as he grabbed another towel and patted Kagome's body dry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome slowly opened her eyes as she felt someone gently pat her body with a towel. She felt slightly nostalgic as she opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru. It was like the time in the hospital, when the only one there for her was him.

"You nearly drowned." Sesshomaru said as he pushed a stray piece for wet hair from her face. "Some girl pushed you into the pool. Another teacher is dealing with her right now."

Kagome began to cry. "Why? Why are you helping me?"

"Kagome, I care about you so much." Sesshomaru said as he bent over and kissed her forehead lovingly. "Do you know how much I missed your laugh? Your witty comments? I missed the way you would smile at me. I missed it so much I felt I couldn't breathe."

"But what about your fiancé?" Kagome said bitterly.

"Kagome, you have it wrong." Sesshomaru started. "I would never cheat on you. I'm dating _you_ Kagome. I had to date Kagura since college because of my dad's company. Just when I met you, I broke up with her even though we were engaged. She doesn't believe we're split and still thinks we are going to get married. I think that someone told her that I was dating one of my students and that's why she came."

"I, I should have just listened to you." Kagome cried even harder. "I'm so dumb. And then with Naraku. I didn't want to worry you. I'm so sorry."

"Shh." Sesshomaru whispered as he bent over and pulled Kagome close.

"Come you should have a shower and clean up." Sesshomaru said as he pulled her hand. Kagome grinned gently.

Sesshomaru led Kagome into the bathroom where they both went into the shower and Sesshomaru turned on the water. The water pelted them as he gently kissed Kagome neck.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0**

**SMEXY SCENE! OO**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sesshomaru pulled at Kagome's bikini top and it fell off. Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru's lips continued on her neck as he played with her breasts from behind. Kagome felt Sesshomaru grow from behind her and pulled off his towel with turning around.

"That's cheating." Sesshomaru growled calmly.

"It's not pants." Kagome whispered hoarsely as she whipped around and pushed Sesshomaru against the wall.

Kagome got a firm grip on Sesshomaru's man hood as her mouth pressed hard against him. Kagome was sure he was about to come as he quickly flipped her against the wall.

"Kagome, you're so hot today." Sesshomaru was out of breath.

"I feel so close to you." Kagome leaned up and grabbed the back of his neck and began to make out with him. Sesshomaru quickly found the strings that undid her bikini bottoms.

"I don't care, I can't wait." Sesshomaru panted as he lifted Kagome's right leg to his hip. "I'll be gentle."

Kagome moaned as he was just about her enter her but there was suddenly some crazy banging on the door. Sesshomaru sighed, broken out of his own agitation. He put down Kagome's leg and pressed up against her and held her close.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Smexy Scene Over O3o (CANT BELIEVE YOU MISSED IT)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Kagome-chan! Sesshomaru-senpai!" Sango whispered loudly against the door. " I'm sorry to interrupt but tons of the teachers are coming to see how you're doing. They'll be here any minute! Let me come in! If they find you two alone they'll suspect something."

Sesshomaru quickly let Kagome go as he went back into his wet clothes and Kagome dressed in her own bikini that she picked up off the floor. Sesshomaru ran and opened the door blushing as Sango came in. Kagome was sitting on the bed, blushing as hard as Sesshomaru.

"Sorry to interrupt." Sango said laughing, the two looked like a pair of tomatoes.

Only five minutes later, the teachers Sango had talked about had come into the room checking on Kagome. Kagome's stomach dropped when she saw Naraku had even come and now Sesshomaru and Naraku were glaring at each other.

"Are you okay Higurashi-chan?" The principal asked worriedly.

"I am now." Kagome smiled.


	20. Hell Yeah Im the Mother Princess!

Authors note: Sorry for the late post. AND, I haven't replied to the reviews two chapters ago. I'll do it now. I'm so sorry! I have the computer now though ;) AND it's march break WOOT!

OMG, the end is SO near, I can TASTE IT. The ending is going to be the freaking best part of the whole book. Like everything pulls together. And then something happens and your like OMG NO WAY!? Is that the end? AND THEN IT ISN"T and its like, gyah, so amazing. LOL So Enjoy!

I play Neopets 3 Also I make myspace layouts, and I have this emo one that I don't plan on using for myself anymore. So just contact me on or on myspace (my space is on my profile) and I'll see if I can hook you up! n-n

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 20: Hell Yeah, I'm the Mother –fcuk- Princess

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Who pushed me into the pool anyways?" Kagome blurted out as everyone fussed around her, not satisfied with her response. Everyone grew silent and looked at her.

"Arai-Chan, Kikyou Arai." The principal finally said.

Kagome frowned. She could have guessed. Why hadn't they told her before? Was it not that important? Kagome had a sneaky suspicion that it all had to do with Naraku in some way.

"May I please speak with her alone?" Kagome asked as she watched Kikyou sheepishly slink in the room. The adults nodded, Sesshomaru reluctantly left.

As soon as all the adults were gone, Kikyou shut the door and then glared at Kagome.

"You stupid faker." Kikyou hissed. "Drama Queen! I know that push couldn't have drown you."

Kagome grinned. "Unfortunately, you did push hard enough. I was kind of unconscious for a bit just so you know. But why'd you do it?"

"Stupid bitch." Kikyou growled. "Don't think I don't know that your trying to steal Naraku away from me. I saw you that day."

"Take him." Kagome said dryly. "Who wants _your_ sloppy seconds?"

Kikyou took a step forward. "You better learn to watch your mouth. If you don't I wouldn't mind snitching on you."

Kagome quickly stepped forward and grabbed Kikyou by the collar of her designer t-shirt and lifted her off the ground. "As much as I'd love to see that slime ball thrown out of school, it's the only thing he has that's keeping him from spilling the beans. So obviously if you think you're gonna tell, you're dead wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Kikyou spat, struggling to be set free.

"You don't think that'd I actually be a slave for that ugly son of a bitch?" Kagome spat. "You're on the edge of entering a huge world of lies and blackmail, and I would just back off. Because there are many things that you could never understand."

Kagome was caught off guard when Kikyou began crying. Kagome put her down, surprised by the tears. Kikyou fell to the ground.

"Why, why won't he tell me anything?" Kikyou blurted out as she wiped her tears on the back of her hand. "You don't understand either. I _really_ love him Kagome-chan."

Kagome felt something tug at her heart strings. She knew what Kikyou was feeling like. She knew the hurt. She knew and understood the pain and unknowing of being in love. Kagome suddenly felt that she had done enough. She knelt beside Kikyou and moved a piece of hair that fell into her face. So Kikyou was human as well.

"I don't date below me, and you shouldn't either." Kagome spoke softly. "Naraku is an asshole, and you should learn that soon."

"I know, I know that he is. But I can't help it." Kikyou sputtered.

Kagome sighed as she helped Kikyou up and patted her on the back.

"I guess we have a bit more in common then I though." Kagome chuckled. Kikyou laughed as well.

"I guess so. You're really not the bitch I thought you were."

"Thanks." Kagome burst out laughing. "I guess?"

The two girls giggled as they opened the door to see that there were only three people left waiting. Naraku, Sesshomaru, and Sango. This made Kagome burst out laughing once more. Apparently, these three things were all that mattered to these two very different, but some what similar girls.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The week passed quickly, and Kagome was ecstatic to spend so much time with Sesshomaru. They had often strayed away from the groups and spent time together, able to relax and enjoy dating since there wasn't going to be anyone who recognized them. At least, that's what they assumed.

"Sesshomaru!" A high pitched squeal came from the other side of the street.

Kagome tightened her jaw as she watched little miss sunshine her self gallop over to her and Sesshomaru.

"Kagura," Sesshomaru said in a laidback tone. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"Oh yes, I came to do some shopping. You know, looking for the perfect dress. I still think you shouldn't invite your bro-… whose this?" Kagura had found Kagome and was now narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth, but the words came from the clever Kagome. "We are on a school trip and I got lost. Oshiro-sensei came and found me. We are going back to the shopping district now."

Kagura didn't seem to buy it, but she had to. "Oh, are you a good student?" Kagura asked, sizing Kagome up. Kagome was obviously prettier then Kagura but how would she measure up in other areas?

"One of the best in the country." Kagome said dryly. If there was something this stupid broad was better at then her it definitely wouldn't be intelligence.

"But do you have status?" Kagura hissed, suddenly becoming infuriated.

"My step father is a big wig at a famous company." Kagome hissed, her jaw set. She wasn't going to lose.

"Ha!" Kagura yelled out triumphantly. "My father _owns_ a company. He doesn't work for anyone. Don't worry, maybe someday you can become as rich as me."

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome clenched her fist and got ready for a swing. He obviously needed to step in.

"Kagura, she's just in high school." Sesshomaru said calmly. "We need to be getting back to the class. The other teachers are probably worried sick."

"See you next week?" Kagura smiled as she leaned in for a kiss. Sesshomaru pushed her away.

"I don't think so. We really need to talk." Sesshomaru said, ending the conversation and walking off.

When they were back with the class Kagome threw a hissy fit. "I wanted to punch her in her _face_." Kagome jeered to Sesshomaru.

"I know, I know." Sesshomaru reassured her. "I don't know why she was up here though. Someone is obviously tipping her off."

"But who?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"…That girl you keep talking about. Can you stop just referring to her as some girl in his class? I need specifics so I can wring that little bitch." Kagura shrieked over the phone.

"I dunno, what are you going to do to her? I'm pretty fond of her and don't like my girls with black eyes." A sultry voice responded.

"Oh shut up Naraku and tell me which girl it is anyways." Kagura hissed. "If this is any time to be a good cousin, this would be it. I just want to talk to her and tell her to back off."

"…That's it?"

"That's it." Kagura said with finality. "I have my guesses, it's a girl I saw him with today."

"Big breasts? Hot body? Ear piercings? Pink streaks in her hair?" Naraku said in a bored tone.

"…Okay I get the point, she's hot, and yes that's her." Kagura snarled.

"You got your girl." Naraku grinned. "Kagome-chan and Sesshomaru have been dating for a few months."

"How much longer is the school staying here?" Kagura asked impatiently.

"One more night. We leave not next morning, but the morning after that."

"_Naraku-kun? I'm ready?"_

"Whose in your hotel room? That bitch is two timing Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked curiously.

"No, it's my original squeeze." Naraku chuckled. "She just got out of the shower, so I'm going to have to let you go. I have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Your penis?"

"Of course, and goodbye."

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

"Hey Kagome-chan." Sango nudged Kagome as they were visiting a shrine. "Some girl gave me this note to give to you."

Kagome opened the letter and stared at it.

'_Dear Kagome-Chan_

_I know about you and Sesshomaru-sensei._

_If you want me to keep it a secret, _

_you'll meet me behind the hotel at 9:30 pm._

_See you soon'_

"Kagome-chan, I don't think you should go." Sango said worriedly. "It seems a little fishy to me. You should talk to Sesshomaru first."

"You were right when you told me I've become mush. I don't like it." Kagome announced. "I don't want to have to bother Sesshomaru with every little thing. I can do this on my own."

"Do you want me to come too?" Sango sighed.

"No, I'll be fine."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At nine thirty Kagome snuck out and found herself behind the hotel. She was extremely nervous. She didn't even know who she was meeting. Maybe she should have told Sesshomaru. Or maybe she should have even just asked Sango to come with her. It would have made things a lot less nerve wracking.

"Kagome-Chan." A voice called out and Kagome's heart plummeted.

"Kagura?" Kagome's voice faltered.

"Kagura-_sama_, Kagome-chan." Kagura frowned. "But at least you didn't bring anyone with you. I should have gotten him to specify that in the note…"

"Him?" Kagome asked, now she was suspicious.

"Ah! It doesn't matter." Kagura quickly avoided the subject. "More importantly, we need to discuss Sesshomaru. He's my fiancée."

"From what I've heard you guys broke up." Kagome hissed. "Making him _my_ boyfriend."

"Such a naïve girl." Kagura frowned. "We are _separated_ until the wedding. We're just taking a break."

"And he's going to break up with you for me." Kagome growled as she crossed her arms.

"You're so stupid." Kagura roared. "If he ever, _ever_ tried to break up with me, his father's company would lose our support. Not to mention I'll tell on you two. I'm warning you now. You can have your fun, he's probably just using you. But when the wedding bells ring, You have to be gone in a flash. You're just a kid. And don't you dare tell Sesshomaru about this or I'll tell right away, you hear?"

"And if I don't?"

"I'll make both of your lives miserable." Kagura rumbled. "Now go back to your room and think it all through carefully. You seem to be a bright girl, sorry my husband has been bothering you."

Kagome just about whipped out the flying fists of furry but Kagura had run away. Kagome silently prayed that Kagura would trip on those Jimmy Chu pumps of hers and die.

"Kagome?" A familiar voice called.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome turned around just as she collided into a broad chest and was enveloped by big arms.

"Sango-San told me that some person asked you to come and meet them outside." Sesshomaru said worriedly. "I was concerned that it would be another boy confession or that girl picking on you again."

"No, no." Kagome came close to tears. "Everything is all right. We're alright… right?"

"We're great Kagome." Sesshomaru pulled her closer. If only she could believe him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day, it seemed that Kagome's happy aura had made her a sexual object the other males on the trip. Apparently Kagome didn't notice, but Sesshomaru did.

Sesshomaru had switched to Kagome's bus and watched in fury as boys fawned over Kagome and touched her hair. Asking her personal questions and getting way to close for comfort. Sesshomaru quietly told himself he had no right to be jealous when half the female population in the school groveled at his feet. But it seemed to do no good.

When the bus pulled over at a museum, as people followed a guide into the museum, Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her into a handicap bathroom. He locked the door and when he turned Kagome was staring at him completely confused.

"Sesshomaru?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Lets Talk about Smex Baby**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Without wasting any time Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and pinned her against the wall. His mouth pressed against hers with a sort of urgency Kagome hadn't felt before. She moaned beneath him and arched her back.

"Fucking jeans." Sesshomaru cursed under his breath as he looked down at his hands on Kagome's pants. Kagome hadn't even noticed, but now watched in awe at Sesshomaru's long and strong fingers. She flushed just remembering the time those fingers had been _in_ her.

Its seemed by surprised as Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's neck with his left arm while his right hand occupied itself between her thighs. Kagome gasped and moaned. The fast pace was all new to her and made the experience a lot different then it usually was.

Sesshomaru finally pulled away from her lips and concentrated on his fingers that plunged in and out. Kagome's jeans were currently at her ankles, as were her panties, restricting her movement. Sesshomaru continued to move in her as she came. Just as she went to yell though, Sesshomaru's mouth clamped down on hers.

Kagome was beginning to become dizzy. Everything had happened so fast. Kagome gave a tiny yelp as Sesshomaru picked her up and splayed her out on the counter on her back. Kagome blushed as she watched Sesshomaru stick his head in between her legs, her feet still locked together by her jeans behind his neck. Kagome's eyes sparkled. This was new.

Electricity went through Kagome's whole system as Sesshomaru's mouth met her sweet spot. Kagome went to let out a loud moan, but remembered where they were and bit her lip.

"Sess, Sesshomaru." Kagome panted. "Why… Here?"

Just as the last words escaped her lips, she came for the second time. In order to keep herself from screaming out, Kagome dug her fingers into Sesshomaru's hair. As Kagome recovered, Sesshomaru pulled out from her legs and made her sit upright on the counter and pulled Kagome into a salty kiss.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**(END OF SMEX) That was smex-tastic**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"You're _my _girlfriend right?" Sesshomaru asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, you're my one and only." Kagome panted and she put her forehead on his as he leaned on the counter with his hand by her hips. "What was that anyways?"

"Quickie." Sesshomaru grinned and he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Of course." Kagome giggled as she pulled Sesshomaru into a hug.

This was where they were destined to be. In each others arms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors Note: OKAY, I know you guys hate Kikyou…but You'll see…

Also, whenever I listen to Avril's song Girlfriend (YAY CANADIAN SINGER!) I think of Kagome singing it to Sesshomaru about Kagura. I hate that biatch. Hope you enjoyed! n-n


	21. I Couldn’t See with the Sun in my Eyes

Editors Note: This chapter, is probably the best freaking chapter EVER. Honestly, if you have a heart, you might even cry. This chapter is really long as well. 1,000 more words then usual! I just wanna say, one chapter left. I love you guys I really do. And I've enjoyed doing this so much. The one thing I ask from you guys is to review so this story can get to 1000 reviews. Also CS2's, I'd like at least 5 more for this story because Mending the Broken Hearted has 19 and this one has 17 and I want this to be my BEST EVER story.

**Please Review**

For this chapter and the next chapter I will reply to EVERY SINGLE review. Even if you write one word. I will reply. I will Answer any questions, except ones about the next chapter ;) The ending will come soon. So once again, I love you guys. And I've loved doing this fiction with you.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 21: I Couldn't See with the Sun in my Eyes

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It seemed that after the hectic week during the trip, everything seemed to settle down. But some things were a little strange. Kagome and Sesshomaru would hang out together at his house, and Naraku and Onigumo were on their best behavior. As well Kagome would hang out with Kikyou now, who apparently had been sexually abused by her uncle when she was a child. But he had been arrested. Kagome found it easy to confide in Kikyou about Naraku and Onigumo. She even told her about Sesshomaru.

Instead of backstabbing her, Kikyou pitied Kagome and felt appalled at what Naraku had done.

"I think I'll break up with him." Kikyou said unsteadily.

"Well I'll be behind you one hundred percent." Kagome smiled confidently.

"Thanks." Kikyou nodded as she tucked her long hair behind one ear. "You know, I've never had a friend that I'm as close to as you."

"But what about…"

"Ugh, they aren't friends." Kikyou sighed. "Their groupies. They hang out with me because they think I'm popular. I can't tell them anything. Dumb gossip queens."

Kagome giggled. "I'm sure they care about you though."

"I don't think so." Kikyou blurted out. "But I didn't mind. But now I see what I've been missing. It feels so nice to let things off my chest. Especially with someone who can kind of understand how I'm feeling."

"I know what you mean. I know I can talk to Sango about everything… but it's like she can't understand what I'm going through sometimes." Kagome frowned.

"Well it was nice chatting with you, but I have to go home now." Kikyou smiled. "I have to straighten my older sisters hair. But this coffee shop is amazing."

"Bye!" Kagome grinned as Kikyou stood and smiled. "I should be going home about now as well."

Kagome suddenly felt something weird as she stood up. Like she had been hit with something in the stomach. Something was going to happen. And something wasn't right.

As Kagome walked home she couldn't pin point what was going to happen and it made her scared and nervous.

As soon as Kagome opened the door to the apartment she got the same feeling she had before. Maybe it was just the sight of Onigumo leaning against the counter, just staring at her. It was hard to guess what he was thinking. He seemed calm, and yet fuming at the same time.

"I've heard that you have a boyfriend." Onigumo started calmly.

Kagomes' heart sunk as she kept her hand on the doorknob so she could bolt when necessary. "S…so? So?! What is it to you!"

"Now come in Kagome." Onigumo said calmly as he grabbed her free hand, yanking her into the room. He locked the door and put his back to it as he glared down at Kagome who had fallen to the ground when she was thrown.

"What are you doing?" Kagome pleaded, suddenly realizing that this was different from all the other times. He wasn't drunk. His mind was clear, and he looked like he was ready to kill.

"I couldn't believe it when I heard it, my daughter, my one and only daughter, dating some _man._ Did you think you could get away with dating your own teacher Kagome?" Onigumo yelled angrily.

"You're lying! How would you know anything?" Kagome yelled back.

"Could you imagine how embarrassed it must have been for me to hear from a close friend that my underage _daughter_ was dating her fiancée." Onigumo burst out angrily. "Do you have any idea how I felt?!"

Kagome's eyes faltered. She lied. "Kagura… She…"

Onigumo grabbed Kagome's arm and yanked her up. "Oh, my dearest daughter. You look just like your mother when we first met. So young and innocent. And look at her now. She is nothing. But you, you've become so beautiful."

Kagome's eye became huge and she tried to pull away. "You can't do this. Let go of me."

"Oh, my dearest Kagome. How long have a waited for this day? Your so beautiful. I did not raise you to be taken away by some commoner. One day we will be married. I did not work my hardest to turn you into such a beautiful and accomplished young woman just so you could throw it away for some idiot." Onigumo pulled Kagome into his arms. "It won't be long."

Kagome felt like she was going to vomit as she struggled to push him away. "You can't do this. My mother wont let you. You just can't! It's impossible."

"Oh come now Kagome. Nothing is impossible for me." Onigumo grinned down at her as he pushed her to the ground and pinned her beneath him. Taking off his shirt. "As for your mother… she'd never fight back. She doesn't love you Kagome. She only talks about how much of a brat you are. It was me who defended you Kagome. I'm the only one who loves you."

Kagome began to cry. She believed him, but she didn't need to hear this from him of all people. "No! Sesshomaru loves me. Sesshomaru _loves_ me."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hello?" Sesshomaru answered the phone impatiently. Rin was sleeping over at her friends house and he finally had the day to himself, and he couldn't seem to find Kagome.

"…It's over for you."

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru demanded impatiently.

"I told Kagura a while ago about Kagome. It seems the two talked, and Kagura went insane and was talking to Kagome's father about it. They work together, and now he knows."

"Naraku, do you realize what you've done you idiot?" Sesshomaru growled. Getting ready to burst.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for Kagome to get hurt. But I've been informed that Kagome's father has already called the school and I admitted to knowing about it. It's over. Tomorrow a meeting will be held and everyone will be there. Her parents, Kagura, me, everyone. Just thought I'd let you know."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to scream back at the phone, but all he heard on the other end was beeping. Sesshomaru screamed as he threw the cordless phone against the wall, watching it shatter into hundreds of pieces.

"Is that all? Is that all it's going to be?" Sesshomaru yelled as his heart sunk.

Sesshomaru glared angrily at the clock, it was three o clock in the afternoon. Where was Kagome? Sesshomaru found himself running around, using the other phone to try and contact Kagome or Sango. Apparently Sango had no idea where Kagome was either.

Sesshomaru's anger seemed to peak at around ten o clock when the door bell rang. He felt so angry that he was going to scream at whoever was bugging him at such an hour. But his heart sunk when he opened the door to find Kagome smiling at him.

"I'm soooooo, glad you weeerrrrreeee home!" Kagome giggled. "Cause some guys snuck me into this bar. And, we all hung out for a whileeee and I couldn't go hooommmeeeee."

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome looking disgusted. "Are you drunk? You reek of alcohol."

"Come on Sesshomaru, why don't you finally fuck meee?" Kagome slurred as she pushed her body against his laughing. She suggestively rubbed her hand against his pants.

"Kagome what the hell is wrong with you?" Sesshomaru found his frustration growing as he pulled her inside and dragged her to the couch.

Kagome lay down of the couch laughing. "Am I dreaming?"

"No, Kagome we need to talk." Sesshomaru started, staring at her angrily.

Tears sprang to Kagome's eyes as she stared at Sesshomaru. "Oh, cause, I was hoping today was a dream."

Sesshomaru inspected Kagome and found a bruise on her arms and on her neck. His temper seemed to vanish as worry over took him. "Kagome what happened."

"I was raped." Kagome smiled as the tears came down, streaking her face. "By my step father."

Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide as he stood up and cursed. He stormed around the room in a frenzy, punching things and breaking them. "What the hell is wrong God? What did we do that we can't be together?"

Kagome covered her face as she began to shake. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I never told you. I'm so sorry."

Sesshomaru was so upset that tears came to his own eyes as he went and held Kagome in his arms. Kagome wouldn't stop apologizing. "It's not your fault Kagome, I'm sorry I couldn't help. Oh my God, what did we do to deserve this?"

0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Kagome woke up being held tightly by Sesshomaru. She closed her eyes again, she didn't want to wake up. She suddenly felt Sesshomaru begin to stroke her hair as he held her close.

"It's not your fault. Everything is going to be okay from today onward. You won't have to hurt anymore."

Kagome didn't know what he was talking about, but pushed her head closer into his chest. She could die in his arms, and she would feel so much better.

The two got ready for the day in silence. Neither wanting to ruin the moment that they were having. Sesshomaru drove Kagome to school, and didn't care as people pointed and stared. Kagome walked into the school in jeans and a t-shirt that she had borrowed from Sesshomaru.

Kagome wanted to cry as Sesshomaru held onto Kagomes' hand tightly, not letting go as students and teachers alike gawked and stared at them. It gave Kagome a bad feeling. Something was going to happen. Why did he bring her in her civil clothes? And why had they just stopped in front of the office…?

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, barely able to breathe. What was he thinking?

It took Sesshomaru a few seconds to turn to Kagome, forcing himself to smile. "You don't have to hurt anymore Kagome. Everything is going to fix itself today. No matter what happens… I will always love you."

Kagome nearly burst out into tears as something squeezed in her chest. He had never told her he loved her. Not once. But now, from the way he had said it, and from the way he held her hand and led her into the office, she knew he always had.

They walked into a meeting room and seated at one end of a long table was the principal who seemed extremely angry. On one side of the table sat Naraku and Kagura, while Onigumo, and Kagome's mother sat on the other side. Everyone turned to glare at them.

Kagome felt such deep loneliness as Sesshomaru let go of her hand and sat down at the end of the table. She reluctantly sat beside him.

"Where were you last night Kagome?" Her mother asked angrily. Kagome looked away.

Her mother frowned, and nearly began to cry. "Kagome, why must you cause your loving mother and father such grief?"

Kagome had to stop herself from picking up her chair and throwing it at her idiot mother. Hell, beating everyone in the room might suffice.

"I take it you two know why you are here?" The principal coughed, trying to get everyone's attention. "It is such a disgrace when a teacher is unable to set an example for students. I would have expected so much more from you."

"I'm sorry." Sesshomaru nodded.

"As for your relationship, sexual relations between an adult and a minor is strictly illegal and I am wondering if I should get the police involved as well."

"Our relationship was innocent." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Kagome?" the principal turned to her.

"It is as he says." Kagome nearly began to cry. She couldn't look at anyone right now. "We have never had sex. Our relationship was completely innocent."

"She's lying." Onigumo hissed. Kagome stared at him, taken aback. "Then she would be a virgin. Should we take her to the doctor's to find out?"

Kagome was speechless. That dirty bastard. He did what he had done for this. It only made her want to vomit all the more. How conniving people could be, it disgusted her. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru and watched as he clenched his jaw. Finally Sesshomaru broke and he stood up slamming his palms on the table.

"Enough!" Sesshomaru yelled glaring at Onigumo. "You have no right to speak of such thins when you raped Kagome-Chan last night. As well I have reason to believe that you have been abusing Kagome for the at least the past year. You, of all people, should be the one behind bars you sick bastard."

Kagome's mother was in shock as she looked disbelievingly at Onigumo. Onigumo was furious. He stood up and glared at Sesshomaru.

"What do you know? You are a liar. No one is to trust you, someone who uses young girls."

"No!" Kagome screamed as she too stood up. "Sesshomaru was the only one who protected me. You have been an abusive alcoholic for such a long time. Isn't that right mother?"

The principal, Naraku, and Kagura were all in astonished. Like a basketball game they went back and forth between Kagome and her mother.

"Kagome, you know if I did anything we wouldn't be able to live. Please don't say anything bad about your father. He does everything for you and your brother." Kagomes' mom frowned.

Just as Kagome opened her mouth to yell back, there was yelling in the main office area and suddenly Kikyou burst into the room fuming. She walked over to Naraku and slapped him across the face and everyone just stared in disbelief.

"I have been having a sexual relationship with Naraku-sensei for the past year. I have also walked in on him raping Kagome-chan. Sesshomaru-sensei should not get in trouble for he has done nothing wrong. Naraku-sensei and Onigumo have both been abusing Kagome-chan. They are the bad people, not Sesshomaru-sensei!"

Everyone seemed so speechless as all eyes fell on Kagome. The principal was the first to speak.

"Kagome-chan. We can help you. We can get you help. But is this all true?" The principal asked cautiously.

Kagome burst out in tears and began to shake as she nodded. "My step-father has been abusing me and my brother since he and my mother married ten years ago. Yesterday he raped me. Naraku has sexually abused me on several occasions, threatening to lower my grades and telling on me and Sesshomaru if I told anyone. Sesshomaru has done nothing wrong."

"She's lying!" Onigumo snarled.

"Their all lying." Naraku growled.

"Oh my God Kagome, you have ruined our family." Kagome's mother sobbed. Kagura was stunned. Kikyou was crying, the principal was appalled.

"I am disgusted with all of you. You, her mother for not protecting your daughter. You, her teacher for sexually assaulting her. You, as her father, I can't even say anything about scum like you. You people, should be ashamed of yourselves. It seems that this is not just a matter of a teacher and student in love, it all runs a lot deeper then that. And you, who the hell are you?" the principal finally pointed to Kagura.

"I'm Sesshomaru-san's fiancée." Kagura replied meekly. The principal shook her head.

"I will be contacting the police right now, you're all idiots." The principal growled as she stood up.

Onigumo snapped his neck towards Kagome. "You stupid cunt! See what you've done. See how you grieved you mother? I told you never to speak about it to anyone."

Kagome began to shake and cry but the principal came back into the room. "The police will be arriving soon, now Oshiro-san, do you have anything to say? You _are_ the main reason we are all here today."

"I realize that I have made a mistake by becoming involved with a student and a minor at that." Sesshomaru started. Kagome snapped her neck over to him and stared at him in disbelief. "If I am not fired, I choose to resign and I will take over my fathers company and will marry Kagura."

"You fucking idiot!" Kagome screamed through tears as she pulled on Sesshomaru's arm. "Baka! Baka! Baka!"

"I'm sorry to have cause everyone so much trouble. I am deeply sorry for becoming involved with Kagome, only for her to be hurt. As an adult, it is my responsibility and I promise never to see Kagome-chan ever again." Sesshomaru was stern and not once looked at Kagome as she pulled on his arm.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome screamed. "It's over. It's all over now, so how could you? How could you do this to me?! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!"

"Goodbye." Sesshomaru said coldly as he turned and walked out the door. Kagome watched Sesshomaru's strong back walk away, for the first time. She watched his back turned to her.

Kagome silently hoped he would turn around and say he was joking. The world seemed to slip away from her as she watched him leave, Kagura at his heels. She felt nothing as the police streamed into the small room, arresting Naraku and Onigumo. A few talked to the principal and her mother. One tried to talk to Kagome, but her mind had gone blank. Because this was just a dream, and soon, she would wake up.

Kagome screamed and cried as a police officer gently pulled at her shoulder to help her up but Kagome yanked away and just screamed on the ground. Her mother didn't look at her, and Kikyou cried as she tried to help Kagome. Everyone seemed to be screaming, yelling, so much chaos. But Kagome just screamed, ignoring everyone else.

Maybe if she screamed loud enough Sesshomaru would come and help her like he always did. Of course he would. He would come in and say he was just joking, and that he would never leave her. Or she'd come into English class the next day, and there he would be smiling at her.

Kagome fell to her knees, pulling away from everyone trying to calm her. What was the use. It wouldn't work. She was already gone from them, because her one piece of sanity had just left. Her one piece of reality, had said he was sorry and just left.

"It's over…" Kagome cried as she finally blanked out.


	22. Thirty Minutes to Make Up My Mind

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Final Chapter **

**Chapter 22: Thirty Minutes to Make Up My Mind**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hurry up Kagome, you're not going to have enough time to change!"

"Just a minute Kikyou!" Kagome laughed happily as she ran over to her group of friends. Sango and Kikyou were smiling happily at her and Kagome felt loved. "Oh wait!"

"What is it Kagome-chan?" Sango laughed. "I'm telling you your going to be late!"

"Since the teacher is out I'll just run in to grab my mp3 player that she took away." Kagome winked. The two nodded and kept on walking.

Kagome found herself walking towards her homeroom classroom. Her English classroom, and now her gym classroom. Kagome silently walked into the room, the stillness in the room unsettled her. The last time she was in this room alone had been months ago.

Four months had passed since that day, the mere thought of it brought tears to Kagome's eyes. It was now June and school was about to end in just a few days. Kikyou and Sango managed to keep her occupied, managed to keep her mind off of what had happened.

Everyday, Kagome did her best to smile. With her friends at her side she was able to genuinely smile during school, but whenever she was alone she cried. At home Kagome and Souta were staying with her mother. Onigumo had been arrested and was never heard of again. A social worker came once every few weeks to make sure everything was okay. They had to rebuild their whole family.

Kagome gingerly touched the side of the teacher's desk. Once, when they first met, she had sat on that ledge. Another time she had leaned over it to place a chaste kiss on Sesshomaru's lips. It must have been the heat, but Kagome could have sworn she saw Sesshomaru suddenly sitting in the chair, smiling at her.

Kagome's gut twisted as she grabbed at the front of her shirt, clutching it nervously. She finally let go and held her breath as she opened the desk drawer. For some reason she felt calmer as she saw the new teachers name over all the books. Brand new book and things littered the messy drawer.

Kagome found herself calmly rummaging through the desk for her mp3 player that had been taken way a few days before. But, again, Kagome got the same nervous and twisted feeling in her gut as she saw a glimpse of white near the bottom of the mess. It was a letter with her name on it. Kagome's heart dropped. It was in _his_ writing. Kagome hesitated, before pushing away the other things to pull out the letter.

Kagome picked up the letter and ran her fingers over it. She pawed at the letter, seeming amazed at every little crease. The letter was still sealed so obviously no one else had read it yet. Kagome flipped the letter back over and stared at the name, _her_ name. In _his_ writing.

"Kagome!" Kikyou yelled as she popped her head into the door frame, hanging on to it.

Kagome had jumped and screamed. "Kikyou, what the hell!?"

"The teacher is asking where you are. You've been taking so long! I had to lie and say you weren't feeling well. I'm supposed to bring you back to class." Kikyou sighed in an annoyed tone. "I mean geeez Kagome, how long can it take to find your mp3 player?"

Kagome quickly snapped up and held the letter behind her back. "Oh, sorry! Just wait a second while I close the drawer. I couldn't find it." Kagome laughed nervously. "She must have taken it down to the office already."

"Are you okay for real?" Kikyou frowned. "You look kind of sick."

"No, no, I'm fine! Really! Go on ahead of me and I'll be back in a jiffy." Kagome plastered a huge grin on her face. "Just thinking about some old memories."

Kikyou stared at her and leaned out to leave reluctantly. "Kagome, he was an asshole. He obviously could care less about you. It was just your first boyfriend… It's not like you'll never love again."

Kagome frowned as Kikyou turned her back and walked away. Kagome looked down at the letter in her hand. She quickly ran over and jammed it into her desk. "I don't _want_ to love again."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You must meet my friend." Were the only words Kagome could hear being yelled over the loud club music. The place was packed and she would have easily been lost if Sango wasn't holding her wrist.

Kagome turned to see who Sango was trying to set her up with, and her heart nearly stopped. It couldn't be him. It wasn't him. But then why…

"Hi." The young man grinned, holding out a strong hand. "I'm Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha Maeda. But you can just call be Inu-Yasha."

At first Kagome just stared at his hand in amazement, then at him and his face, his hair. It suddenly seemed like the two of them were the only ones in the room. The music had faded and the people had suddenly stopped dancing, simply disappearing.

Unfortunately, Kagome was suddenly knocked out of her reverie when she was suddenly nudged by Kikyou.

"Don't be rude!" Kikyou hissed. "His so fine, and he's interested in you. And he has _friends_."

"Oh, oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Kagome smiled nervously when this new young man seemed confused. "Where are my manners? I'm, I'm Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome nodded and grinned while inside she was trying to calm herself down. He looked _just_ like _him_. _He_ had a brother though didn't he? But, this man had a different last name… so…

"You look upset, did I, uh… upset you?" Inu-Yasha asked curiously.

"No, no, don't mind her." Sango butted in laughing. "She got out of a really bad break up a few months ago. She'll be fine."

Kagome bit her lip nervously as she examined her hands, anything to keep her from looking into this mans eyes. Inu-Yasha had the same eyes as Sesshomaru, and it felt that when she looked deep into his eyes, he _was_ Sesshomaru. Kagome caught her breath as she looked up into his face.

"Do you wanna be my boyfriend?" Kagome yelled over the music. Everyone stared at her surprised.

"Uh, Kagome… isn't this a bit sudden?" Kikyou asked nervously as she delicately placed a hand on her arm. "We want you to get over him, but rushing into things will only hurt you."

Inu-Yasha chuckled. "You're really weird. But that's really cute." He smiled and placed an arm around her. "Maybe I'll take you out for dinner tomorrow night and then we can see where the night takes us."

Kagome nodded stiffly as Inu-Yasha put an arm around her neck and everyone talked amongst each other. Apparently Inu-Yasha was good friends with both Kouga and Miroku. He had been studying abroad and had come back because his studies were done.

Kagome felt something in the pit of her stomach twist and churn. This wasn't right. She knew this man. Kagome managed to calm herself down. Many people studied over seas. And some people did look alike. It was that simple. They had different last names so there was no way they could be related. There was just no way.

Even if she wouldn't ever love this man. She would use him to get over Sesshomaru.

0o0o0o0o0o0

One Year Later

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'm so glad you decided to move in." Inu-Yasha grinned as he helped Kagome carry in a box. "I mean we've been dating nearly a year."

Kagome smiled and nodded. This was the right thing to do. But as she smiled she felt herself silently crying and feeling ashamed. She was genuinely happy with Inu-Yasha, but for the wrong reasons. She didn't know Inu-Yasha. She only saw him as Sesshomaru. Maybe she was sick. If she ever told anyone, she knew that they might put her in an institution.

At night she would silently feel guilty. She felt bad for tricking everyone, especially the authentic Inu-Yasha. His feelings were so true. But she was intoxicated with Sesshomaru. Inu-Yasha, was her Sesshomaru. And she could never _ever_ leave Sesshomaru. So she found herself in a web of lies that allowed her to be happy. But it was all a façade, a dream she had made for herself.

Inu-Yasha surprised Kagome by hugging her from behind and whispering in her ear. "So since you've finally moved in… can we finally…"

Kagome moaned inwardly. She was thinking of Sesshomaru again. "No, you know I'm waiting till marriage Inu-Yasha."

Inu-Yasha sighed and nodded, then walked off to get more of her boxes. She had moved out of her house and Souta was living with her mom still. The family was doing fine.

As Kagome watched Inu-Yasha walk away with his back turned, Kagome began to become nostalgic and cried out. Inu-Yasha turned around and stared at her, wondering what was wrong.

"Please, Inu-Yasha, please don't turn your back." Kagome nearly began to cry, because he looked just like Sesshomaru to her. It was the same back.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I forgot." Inu-Yasha sighed empathetically as he walked over and held Kagome tightly.

"No, I'm sorry." Kagome cried. "Inu-Yasha, I'm a horrible person."

Inu-Yasha shook his head and held Kagome closer. "No Kagome, you're a good person. I know. Because I _know_ you."

Kagome's heart only sunk further. He knew nothing. In fact she didn't know anything about him either. He never talked about his past or his family, ever. It just seemed to be a touchy subject. As well, Kagome never talked about her past or her family. They just seemed to live for the now, but Kagome wasn't now. Kagome was formed by the past, and was still living in it. Inu-Yasha didn't know Kagome at all.

"Just don't leave me Inu-Yasha." Kagome sighed. "Ever."

"Don't worry. I wont. You're so amazing, and so much different then all the other girls there are out there…" Inu-Yasha sighed. "Hey… do you wanna go out for dinner tonight?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"He what?!" Sango cried out as she looked at Kagome's hand.

"He proposed last night over dinner." Kagome smiled.

"No freaking way!" Kikyou squealed. "You just moved in yesterday and you guys have barely been going out for a year."

"I know." Kagome giggled. "He just says he can't wait. He says I'm the one."

"Kagome." Sango said gravely, frowning at Kagome. "You can't marry your rebound."

Kagome's eyes flashed, was she caught? "What do you mean?" Kagome clenched her jaw as she stared at Sango. "This is all I could ever want."

"Kagome." Sango groaned.

"Oh hush Sango." Kikyou grinned. "We should be happy for her. It's not like their getting married right away, right?"

"No, we're planning on waiting a year or two before planning the wedding." Kagome burst out happily.

"Talking about weddings, have you heard?" Sango asked grinning suspiciously. "Sesshomaru Oshiro is getting married this summer. In a few weeks actually."

Kagomes' mouth went dry, and she suddenly found herself almost at lost for words. Choking on what she was saying. "I… I thought they got married last summer?"

Kikyou glared at Sango. "Well I wasn't going to mention it but I heard too. My moms' friend is going and she was talking about it because she knew he used to be my teacher."

"That's right." Sango crossed her legs and smiled at Kagome. "They moved the date because Sesshomaru was too busy with training to become the president of the company. I'm surprised that you haven't seen the cover of any newspaper yet today."

Sango threw down a copy of the local newspaper and there on the front was a smiling Sesshomaru, holding hands with Kagura. So he was happy. Maybe he had lied to her all those times. Kagome grabbed the paper and threw it against the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sango?" Kagome screamed. "Why can't you be happy for me? LET ME BE HAPPY!"

Sango frowned and Kikyou glared at her. But Sango continued. "He's the president of the company as of yesterday." Sango growled. "Kagome I know what your up to, and you can't hurt that man."

"What are you talking about?" Kikyou spat angrily.

Kagome fell to her knees and covered her face as she cried. "You're right. Sango, you've seen through me. But please, even if it's a lie don't take my life away… Even if it's a dream, to me it's so real."

"Kagome…" Kikyou said caringly.

"I've been broken." Kagome cried out. "My personality has finally broken and I've been living a lie ever since. I can't be myself. Please Sango, keep my secret. I don't care if he gets hurt. I don't care."

"I understand." Sango said sternly as she stood up and hugged her friend. "I guess this would be a good time for us to leave. I just wanted you to know."

Kikyou stared confused at the two of them as Sango ushered her out of Kagome's apartment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That night when Inu-Yasha came home he seemed kind of upset. Kagome just smiled as she fixed dinner and thought he just had a bad day at work. He had gotten in some kind of work in an Insurance business, and some days he came back worn out.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked with her façade of a smile as she placed his plate in front of him.

"My brother is getting married and we are going to go." Inu-Yasha sighed. "I just always thought I'd get tied down before him."

Kagome nervously walked back to the counter as she grabbed her own plate. "Oh?" Kagome asked nervously. "You have a brother?"

"Yeah, you might know him." Inu-Yasha sighed. "He's kind of a celebrity. Sesshomaru Oshiro?"

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and dropped her plate on the floor, spilling rice and curry onto the floor. The plate shattered into a million pieces. Inu-Yasha jumped up and ran over to her.

"Are you okay?! What happened?" Inu-Yasha asked worriedly as he inspected Kagome closely. "You're not cut anywhere are you?"

"No." Kagome forced herself to smile softly. "I'm fine, it just slipped that's all. I'm sorry, I'll clean it up."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inu-Yasha was confused as over the next few days Kagome became listless as she did regular chores. She didn't have a job yet and was looking to having one soon as a high school teacher. But till then she would just stay home and do chores.

Kagome quickly picked up the phone when it started ringing one night, and something stabbed at her heart.

"Moshi Moshi?" Kagome asked breathlessly.

"Hi… is Inu-Yasha home?" A voice asked quickly. Kagome nearly dropped the phone. It was him.

"Just a minute." Kagome tried to disguise her voice as she dropped it onto the table, quietly going over to Inu-Yasha and informing the phone was for him.

Kagome watched from around the corner as Inu-Yasha picked up the phone. Kagome snuck into the bedroom and quietly picked up the cordless phone and listened to the men talk.

"Moshi moshi?" Inu-Yasha answered happily. "This is Inu-Yasha."

"…_Brother… it's me Sesshomaru. I'm calling to see if you're coming to the wedding…"_

"Of course, and I'm bringing my fiancée with me."

There was a slight pause on the phone. _"…Was it that woman who just answered?... she sounds familiar to me…"_

"I doubt it." Inu-Yasha laughed. "You wouldn't know what to do with this girl. She's so beautiful Sesshomaru! I'm in love. She's just so amazing, one of a kind."

"_Let me guess, she's a sex goddess?"_ Sesshomaru laughed. Kagome frowned.

"No, actually she's waiting till marriage. But I respect her more then I've ever respected any other woman." Inu-Yasha said proudly. Kagome nearly started to cry.

"…_I'll be seeing you next weekend then brother…till then…"_

"Yup, goodbye brother." Inu-Yasha said happily as he hung up the phone.

Kagome quickly hung up as well and walked into the room where Inu-Yasha was and he smiled warmly at her.

"Come here." Was all Inu-Yasha said as he grabbed Kagome and pulled her onto the couch on top of him. Kagome smiled back at him.

"If Sesshomaru is your brother then why are your last names different?" Kagome asked seriously. Inu-Yasha grimaced.

"Well, I took my mothers maiden name." Inu-Yasha sighed. "Me and Sesshomaru are half brothers. We have different mothers. My mother was the second wife. Sesshomaru's mother died in labor, just hours after Sesshomaru was born."

"Oh… Just wondering…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome glanced at the calendar and frowned. Just three more days until the wedding. Inu-Yasha had gone away for the week and would come back early in the morning of the wedding and then they'd meet up at the wedding.

Kagome stared at her things, she had started to pack. That day she heard Sesshomaru on the phone, she realized how horrible she was. She now knew for sure they were brothers, and that they were completely different.

Kagome found herself un interested in Inu-Yasha now that he had suddenly become Inu-Yasha, not Sesshomaru. As Kagome packed away some clothes she looked to the back of her closet where she had left a box unopened for years. Kagome was curious and opened the box.

It wasn't long before Kagome realized why she hadn't opened it. Inside were all the things Sesshomaru had given her. Including the shirt she wore that day when he left her. But on top of everything, was a white letter with her name neatly written on the front.

Tears welled in Kagome eyes as she picked up the letter and held it in her hands. It had been so long since she had seen this letter. It was even older then that though, being written long before she ever found it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'_Dear Kagome, if you read this letter, I will be gone from you life without any notice, and I'm sure you must hate me. It was without any notice…'_

Sesshomaru stared down nervously at his watch. He had been so un nerved since he swore he heard her voice at his brothers house. Not a day went by when he didn't think of Kagome. But this was what he had chosen. And now, in a few hours he would be married.

'…_When I found out we were caught, I found myself worrying. Worrying about what we were going to do. I cared about you so much… that it scared me…'_

Sesshomaru was surprised when suddenly his brother came in crying and distressed. In his hand was a ring.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked anxiously.

"My, my fiancée. Is she here?" Inu-Yasha gasped like he was out of breath.

"No, I don't know what she looks like. Baka." Sesshomaru snapped.

"When I got back to the apartment a few hours ago all of her things were gone and she left our engagement ring on the table with a note that said she would see me at the wedding." Inu-Yasha was hysterical. "You don't understand. I _love_ her."

Sesshomaru sympathized with his younger brother. He too at some point lost the girl he loved dearly.

'…_I panicked… I didn't know what to do. I suddenly realized that I was a problem. I was an adult seeing a younger person. It felt so right when you were in my arms, all night I had second thoughts. I felt so guilty. I felt like I was unable to protect you from your father or Naraku. I didn't even know about your father. And suddenly… it was too late…'_

Sesshomaru was distracted as Kagura came in and walked up to him. She wasn't _that_ bad. He could live with her. But he would definitely never love her. They probably wouldn't have children either. Oh well, he had made his decision.

Sesshomaru glanced timidly at his brother who was sulking on the side. He was the best man, and was gloomy. Apparently, his fiancée hadn't shown up.

'…_I felt so hopeless. I felt like that I had let you down. Kagome, you are so beautiful. You can do so much better then me…I thought that if I went back to being a teacher, I wouldn't be able to look you in the eyes, or I would hate myself even more for not noticing you were in so much pain. So I chose to take my fathers job, and with that job automatically came Kagura…'_

As the priest went on and on, Sesshomaru began to space out. When he heard a creak at the front doors of the worship area, he was sure he was imagining things.

'…_and I decided to punish myself…and choosing to take over the company and marrying Kagura were punishments. I couldn't help you, so I will punish myself, and never see you again. Please understand. Please move on and don't look for me. Please be happy. But overall I want you to know…'_

There at the back of the church was a woman with long black hair cascading around her shoulders. And she wore a pretty pink sun dress that was loose at the bottom and was a halter at the top.

'…_That I will never look at Kagura as I looked at you…'_

He must have been dreaming. Because Kagome was now at the back of the church staring at him, with a letter being held loosely in her hand.

'…_And that forever, and ever…I will always think of you…'_

"And do you, Sesshomaru Oshiro, take Kagura to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked Sesshomaru.

'…_and I will **always love you**…Love…'_

"Sesshomaru!" Kagura yelled. "Sesshomaru say, I do."

Sesshomaru looked from Kagome to Kagura, his heart was ripping in two. He looked Kagura in the eye and grinned.

"I…I can't." Sesshomaru grinned as he turned and walked down the aisle towards the door, the rows standing up in amazement as he passed by each one. Everyone was gasping in shock and looking around for answers. "Because I'm in love."

As he reached half way down the aisle Kagome smiled her biggest smile and tears streamed down her face as she put out her arms to embrace him as he came. Sesshomaru was nearly in tears as well as he grabbed Kagome and picked her up into the air.

Sesshomaru held Kagome up in the air, his hand holding her thighs as her legs went to one side. She put her arms around his neck and rested her forehead on his.

"I'm such a idiot." Sesshomaru chuckled softly. "Please forgive me."

"I love you… you big idiot!" Kagome cried.

"I love you too." Sesshomaru smiled as he pressed his lips to Kagomes'. "I really do."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
THE END**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Epilogue**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kagome and Sesshomaru got married one year later and had a happy marriage with two children. Kagome became a teacher and Sesshomaru happily continued his fathers company.

Kagura's family ended up going bankrupt because of stocks, and is now working at McDonalds.

Kikyou is now engaged to Kouga, and Sango is happily married with ten children along side Miroku.

Inu-Yasha went back to America where he had several failed marriages.

Naraku and Onigumo have several butt buddies in jail, and wont be out for nearly twenty years.

Kagome's mother opened her own restaurant and Souta became a famous soccer player.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Editors Note**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I didn't feel like putting it at the top because…I wanted to talk about things in the chapter :P But, ohm, Yeah I'm putting this chapter out two days early. I replied to every single review that was signed (ff account) and I'm going to try to reply the emails. I got to the 1000 mark. Thank you I couldn't have done it without you!

This chapter has such a mature feeling, but I guess it's the feeling you get from Kagome now that she's 'grown up'. I can't say I feel sorry for Inu-Yasha, but don't lie… You did NOT expect Inu-Yasha to show up. OR expect the ending. :D Love me! Now you know why I was so excited about the ending…cause it's so freaking amazing! This chapter is actually an extra thousand five hundred words, so enjoy that. Ohm, I've had such a great time writing this story for the past year and a half so I feel really weird about having to say goodbye.

**If you like what you read, continue to send in reviews! I will reply every review!**

Wow, I'm so emotional. :P Well, I've had so much fun. But its time to say goodbye!

**There is no sequel, this is…the end. Fini.**

BUT, I strongly hope some of you guys will come along with me on some of my other fanfictions such as My First, According to Plan, and Step-Daddy to Hold Me.

If you like After Class, you definetly will enjoy According to Plan.

If your into the forbidden relationships, then I suggest My First AND Step-Daddy.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**HUGE THANK YOUS TO:**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The following is a list of people whom I cherish, and have been with me since the beginning, or have been a real help. I really appreciate you guys. Really.

Mistress of the Flames: You make me smile. I can always count on you to always review a chapter.

Strawberrylover: Oh, mi goodness. We have been together for, how long? Weren't you with me for Mending the Broken Hearted? Anyways, we've finished another fiction together, hope we can go finish some more!

Serena-Demon Goddess: Your constructive criticism is SO helpful, even if I don't follow it all the time. You help me keep on track and I love you for that!

Midnight Walker: Geez, you ALWAYS review. And I mean, it's so amazing. :D I'm so happy to share this story with you.

Speaker For the Five Year: Oh gosh. Without you I probably wouldn't have this chapter out so early. It would have probably been out…next year XD. You have always been there to tell me when I haven't updated XD. Thank you so much!

The Squabbit: Honestly. Your like a friend. We have these little convos back and forth between chapters. You probably still don't have computer access yet but when you get this know that I was thinking of you!

Kakashi's Ninja Dogs: Did I spell it right? I couldn't find your last review but you've been there forever so I HAD to mention you. Thanks for the encouragement for the past year and a half.

There are so many other but I can't put you ALL here. These are the people who have made me smile and are just SO nice and great. But I have to thank EVERYONE who ever sent me a review…all 1000… THANK YOU SO MUCH! IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME!

Byes!


End file.
